The Amalgamation Agreement
by TheUnrealInsomniac
Summary: 'Don't think of it as a marriage contract, I don't! It makes it easier- think of it as ... an amalgamation agreement. Makes it sound less complicated.' Harry/Daphne. EWE.
1. The Marriage Contract

**Summary:** 'Don't think of it as a marriage contract, I don't! It makes it easier- think of it as ... an amalgamation agreement. Makes it sound less complicated.' Harry/Daphne. EWE.

 **Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns everything.

* * *

 **The Amalgamation Agreement**

by

TheUnrealInsomniac and Eltanin Rose

* * *

 _a·mal·ga·ma·tion:_ the action, process, or result of combining or uniting.

synonyms - union, blend, combine.

 _a·gree·ment:_ a negotiated and typically legally binding arrangement between parties as to a course of action.

synonyms - contract, treaty, pact.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The Marriage Contract

* * *

The sun was just starting to go down as Harry opened his fifth beer.

''Onestly Loona,' Fleur said. 'I do not mind ze questions but you asked me all zis last time I woz pregnant.'

The blonde opposite her shrugged and smiled serenely. 'I just thought it might be different. Have you felt the baby kick yet?'

The French witch shook her head. 'Zey have not kicked yet. It is still early non?' She pecked her youngest daughter on the forehead. 'Dominique did not start moving for months and months.'

No sooner had she finished speaking when the other end of the table burst into laughter and the toddler started to wriggle in Fleur's lap.

'I zink I shall go put ze baby down for ze night Bill,' Fleur said as she stood. 'She will be cranky tomorrow ozzerwise.'

'Okay love,' Bill said with a content smile. 'Are you coming back down after?'

The tall blonde nodded. 'Oui, I am not tired yet.'

Harry's eyes moved to Fleur's belly as she left the table.

'Hey Bill,' Ginny said, from across the table. 'Are you and Fleur going to stay at Shell Cottage with a third baby on the way?'

Bill shook his head. 'No, we were okay while it was just us and the girls, but with another one on the way ... it just makes sense to move somewhere bigger. Especially with Vicky being nearly six, she'll want her own room soon. We're actually looking at a place near here. Far enough away that we're not living in Mum and Dad's back pocket though.'

'Well that'll make Mum happy,' Ginny said with a smile.

Bill just shrugged. 'Yeah, it'll be nice to have the help too.'

A loud squawk silenced the table as all eyes searched the darkened sky.

'Is anyone expecting an owl?' Percy asked as he pointed at the descending bird.

'Dunno, could be Charlie?'George offered as the bird lowered some more. 'He's out in China ... could be a time difference thing?'

The owl landed on the long wooden table directly in front of Harry and his eyebrows shot upwards.

'Or it could be for you mate.' George said, taking a swig from his drink.

The bird stared imperiously at him until he detached the rather bulky envelope on its leg.

'Harry Potter, Left to the middle seat of the Table, Back Garden, The Burrow,' Ginny read from over his shoulder. 'Weird. Could it be from work? Wouldn't they just Floo you or leave it on your desk?'

'Not if it's an emergency.' Harry answered slowly. 'There's no pouch … must be a privately owned owl.'

'Another admirer got through your wards Harry?' Ginny asked. Her eyes darting between him and the owl with more than a little suspicion.

He bloody hoped not, the office said they'd fixed them.

Clearly not going by the mysterious owl staring him down.

Nothing for it he supposed. Tearing open the envelope Harry fished out a folded piece of parchment with elegant writing eagerly spreading across the page.

For all it's eagerness though, the letter was brief and left him with more questions than answers.

 _Mr Potter,_

 _I hope my letter finds you well and doesn't interrupt anything drastically important. You are of course a very busy man but I felt that given recent events, it would be wise if we spoke face to face regarding your and my family's future as soon as possible. Therefore, I would like to formally invite you to dinner at Greengrass Manor tomorrow night at six so we can discuss this matter further and try to iron out some of the finer details as well as answer any questions you may have to the best of our ability. Please send your reply via owl. Should tomorrow prove inconvenient I will of course, rearrange for a time which would be more advantageous to you. We look forward to meeting you._

 _With regards,_

 _Lord Tobias Greengrass_

'What the hell? _'_ he muttered under his breath.

Frowning, he waved the letter at his friends, just in time for Ron and Hermione to come out and join them. Hermione smiling and looking a little red.

'Who's Tobias Greengrass?' Harry asked no one in particular.

'Who?' Hermione frowned uncertainly, brown eyes moving between him and the letter in his hand.

'Tobias Greengrass?' he repeated, reading the letter again.

'Lord Greengrass?' Percy asked as Harry nodded. 'He's on the Wizenmagot I'm pretty sure.'

'Wasn't there a girl in our year called Greengrass?' She asked, looking at him and then Ron. 'Slytherin? Blonde. Kept to herself, hardly talked, very pretty?'

He and Ron shook their heads. The only blond Slytherin Harry remembered was Malfoy.

'I know _a_ Daphne Greengrass,' Luna chipped in helpfully. 'She's nice. Has a little sister called Astoria who was in the year below us.' Luna pointed at herself and Ginny.

'So you were friends?' Hermione asked.

'Oh no, you four and Neville were my only friends. I just know them.' Luna smiled serenely. 'They really were quite nice though, it's a shame we weren't friends.'

Harry frowned and tried to picture Daphne but failed.

'So what?' Harry asked trying to organise his head. 'Are they related?'

The lithe blonde shrugged, her focus no longer on him but on a gnome munching on a flower. He turned to Hermione, unable to fight the habit, who let out an exasperated sigh.

'Why are you asking me- _the Muggleborn_ \- about pure-bloods?' she gestured to the table at large with raised eyebrows.

Ron's sarcasm was finally rubbing off on her.

'Ask them for God's sake.'

Percy frowned as he turned to Bill. 'If I remember correctly, Lord Greengrass did have daughters, we had to check during the war. Yes, I'm certain he had a daughter called Daphne, I had to read the family information myself.'

'So safe bet it's him?' Harry asked as he swallowed down more of his beer. 'I mean, there's no other Greengrasses?'

Percy shook his head.

'Okay that didn't really solve anything,' Harry groused. It still didn't explain why a rich pure-blood was sending him notes. Summoning him even.

Harry glared down at the letter.

It was bloody vague and he wasn't sure if there was an implied threat in there, or he was just being paranoid.

'Why would a lord be writing to you this late?' Ginny piped up as she came to look over his shoulder.

Harry shook his head in confusion as he rummaged into the envelope, pulling out a stack of parchment.

He frowned at the first words on the top page. _Marriage contract ..._ he dropped the parchment onto the table as if had bitten him. 'Crap!'

'Harry?' Hermione asked, a concerned look on her face. 'What is it?'

Harry stared down at the document and then the owl. 'It's a marriage contract.'

A sudden silence fell on the table before Bill snapped out his wand and levitated the contract towards him. 'Nobody touch it!'

With another wave of his wand, the parchment flashed blue and Bill frowned. He cast another spell and it flashed blue again. With a suspicious look he performed one more spell and yet again the contract flashed blue.

Bill's frown deepened. 'It seems okay, but ...' He levitated the parchment over to Percy, who already had his wand out. 'Give it another quick check Perce?'

The third eldest Weasley son nodded and waved his wand over the parchment, muttering until it flashed yellow. 'Hmm, interesting.' Percy's eyes narrowed as he levitated the parchment closer. 'Very interesting.'

Harry and Ron shared a look, just like the ones they used to give each other when Hermione didn't explain herself in school.

'What is?' Hermione asked.

 _'_ It's real. There is even the legal seal of the Ministry in the corner.'

'Bullshit,' Ron said.

'No it is,' Percy said, frowning. His eyes running down the parchment. 'It's not for Harry though.'

Harry was getting more and more confused with each new thing Percy was saying. 'Who's it for then?'

'Regulus Black and a ... Violette Montrousse.'

'So why's Greengrass bothering Harry?' Ginny asked. 'It's got nothing to do with either of them.'

Percy just shook his head and kept on reading.

This had to be some kind of joke. His eyes darted to George. Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time he'd been pranked with a legal looking document by the man.

George looked far too grim for this to be a prank though.

The three eldest Weasleys at the table gathered around the parchment, muttering to each other as Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna turned to him. His own confusion mirrored in their faces.

Why was a marriage contract between Regulus and some random woman sent to _him_ and why did Tobias Greengrass think it effected them both?

He wasn't a Black. If anything this should be Andromeda's problem ... she was the closest thing to family Sirius had still living.

Harry pulled the contract out from under Percy's nose, scanning it more thoroughly.

'Lord Black' and 'The Black heir' were dotted throughout the document.

Yeah, this shouldn't be sent to him. 'Okay, this is for Lord Black. It's got nothing to do with me.'

'Harry,' Percy said slowly. 'Sirius made you his heir. I remember because in the last few days of his administration, Fudge was obsessed with condemning you and Sirius to try and save face. I had to read through lines of succession for House Black. In Sirius' will, he'd made you his heir. Didn't anyone explain that to you?'

Harry shook his head, his skin feeling hot.

'You need to get a lawyer,' Percy said.

Harry grunted and glowered down at the parchment again.

'Bet they want money,' Ron said. 'It's normally all their sort care about. It's got to be some kind of default thing? Greengrass must want some 'shut up and piss off' money.'

'Ron's probably right,' Bill said frowning. 'We'll need Mum and Dad for this.'

'Right,' Ron said. 'Dad! _Mum!'_

Mr and Mrs Weasley came rushing out looking concerned followed by an annoyed looking Fleur.

'What's all this racket about?' Mrs Weasley demanded as she looked from each face. 'I know we don't have any neighbours for miles but a little decency isn't out of the question Ron!'

'Harry's been sent a marriage contract.' Ron pointed at Harry. 'Came by owl. Do you know a Violette Montrousse?'

'He's been sent a what?!' Mrs Weasley shouted. Wide eyes drifted to him. 'Harry?'

'It's not for me, it's for Sirius' brother.'

Bill reached for the contract, lighting his wand to better read it. 'Fleur, do you know the Montrousse family?'

The blonde woman nodded slowly with a slight frown. 'Ze familee Montrousse woz powerful and strong once but it is now, ah? ... éteint? Deed?'

'Extinct?'

'Oui.' Fleur nodded at Hermione. 'Zey were one of ze oldest familees from France, zey were dying out and in ze end zere woz only a daughter left. She married an Eenglish lord I zink.'

'Wait ... so this is because Regulus was supposed to marry Greengrass' _wife?'_ Harry asked, annoyed. 'They must've been married for years! Why's this coming up _now?!'_

This was just mad. Not even his life was this bizarre.

'Non,' Fleur said as she took a seat next to Bill, scanning the documents herself. 'I do not know exactly 'ow it works, we 'andle ze money not ze papers. But I suspect zat anzers will not only come from zis.' She lifted the contract. 'You will 'ave to meet wiz Monsieur Greengrass I zink.'

'Fleur's right,' Percy said. 'Tobias Greengrass and his wife are probably the only ones still around who can explain this to you.'

'Bugger that! Harry's not going!' Ron said as he came round to Harry's side, gesturing at the contract. 'It's a trap. Has to be!'

The Weasleys broke off into chatter at that, each voicing their doubt or support of Ron's assumption. Harry wasn't listening. Too caught up by his own doubt, he sat back down in front of the bird who'd brought this clusterfuck of a problem into his life.

This was insane. A decades old marriage contract and a pure-blood lord asking to meet him for dinner. The madness in his life was never ending.

He took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, trying to organise his thoughts as much as possible.

When he opened them again Ginny was sat next to him, a hand on his shoulder with Hermione on the other side.

'Quiet! Shouting and getting angry isn't going to fix this.' Harry stood swiftly and grabbed the contract from Bill and George, placing it on the table. 'I'm going to the DMLE and researching everything I can about this family. Percy, can you make me three copies?' The older wizard did so at once and Harry nodded his thanks, handing him a copy. 'Look it over, help decipher the legalese?'

'I'll do what I can,' Percy said before taking his leave with murmured words of _unbelievable_ and _library_ following in his wake.

'Harry?' Ginny interrupted with anxious eyes, 'If this gets out...'

'We'll counter it,' he said, turning to Luna. 'The Quibbler can sow some doubt.'

Luna nodded and played with her turnip earrings. 'Daddy will be pleased to have another exclusive.'

Green eyes moved to Hermione, who arched an eyebrow. 'I'll tighten the lead on the bug.'

Harry nodded amidst the looks of confusion. He gave her a second copy.

He gave the third to Bill and Fleur. 'I'll need one of you to come with me tomorrow while the other asks around Gringotts.'

The married couple shared a look and then Fleur nodded as Bill turned to him. Before his older brother could reply, Ron cut him off.

'Are you sure about this Harry?' Ron asked with a concerned frown. 'You know what surprises can be found in old manor houses.'

'Ron, the Greengrasses weren't Death Eaters and you know Kingsley made us check every pure-blood. _Twice._ That means these ones ran away rather than take a side. It's not like your parents who _had_ to leave. This bastard was a Slytherin and a coward. I'd bring his house down before he'd get the first spell near me.'

Ron frowned deeper and crossed his arms. 'Fine, but we're coming with you.'

Harry smiled and then turned to the eldest son and his wife. 'So Bill, Fleur?'

'It should probably be Bill,' Fleur said smartly. "E's Eenglish iz better. We would spend 'alf ze time translating for me.'

Bill nodded and squeezed Fleur's hand. 'Yeah, I'm not in work tomorrow, I'll be there. But wouldn't Percy have been a better choice? He's the Ministry bloke.'

'I'd rather keep this as informal as possible. An official representative of the Ministry comes along it starts ... complicating things.'

Harry smiled at the older wizard and felt the strain on his temples lessen as his plan started to take form.

'Thank you,' he said picking up the original contract. 'Right. This is gonna be bloody tricky. It won't go as smoothly as any of us would like, so get some sleep and be at mine for breakfast tomorrow, I want to be as armed as possible before dinner. Nine at the latest alright?'

Taking each other's' hand, Ron and Hermione waved to Harry. 'We'll see you in the morning Harry, try and get some sleep tonight please?'

'I'll try.' Harry gave Hermione a half smile.

Satisfied, Hermione and Ron Apparated away with two audible cracks.

The second they were gone Harry conjured a quill and parchment and in his neatest handwriting he scratched out a note to Tobias Greengrass that he would be at his manor house for dinner tomorrow.

With a stroke of the owl's brown feathers he hooked the letter onto its leg and the bird was off without another sound. That was it. He was meeting Tobias Greengrass before this time tomorrow. All he could do now was prepare.

'Harry dear,' Mrs Weasley said as she approached him.

'I'm sorry Mrs Weasley but I really need to go. Thank you for the lovely evening, I'm sorry for the way it ended. I'll let you know how it goes.'

'It's no trouble dear,' Mrs Weasley said as she hugged him tightly. 'I just hope you get this fixed. I wish I could help.'

Harry smiled. 'I'll sort it out.'

Scooping up the letter and contract from the table Harry gave his friends a mini salute, trying not to laugh as Luna used a chewed chicken leg to salute back, before he span and Apparated to the Auror's Office.

He had a lot of research to do.

* * *

Harry was already marching up the stone path of Greengrass manor before Ron, Hermione and Bill Apparated in.

The large oak doors swung open with a swipe of Harry's hand and scampering house-elves ran around frantically.

A shaking house-elf who only came up to Hermione's waist approached. 'Sirs a-a-and madam? Are – yous expect-ted?'

'Yes.' Harry's magic crackled from his fingers, itching for his wand but after a deep breath he squashed the desire to burn the luxurious marble staircase in front of him to the ground.

Hermione crouched down to the elf's level and smiled. 'Hello. Could you please tell Mr and Mrs Greengrass that Harry Potter is here?'

The elf nodded and with one last frightened glance at Harry darted around the foot of the stairs and down a long corridor, portraits hanging from the walls as far as the eye could see.

'You need to calm down Harry,' Bill quietly said. 'It's bad enough you came in your Auror robes, are you trying to scare them?'

Harry grimaced but didn't say anything as he tried to reel in his temper. He was trying to scare them. They wanted something from him, the quicker they realised they weren't getting shit the better. Fear was surprisingly good at quickening that realisation for even the thickest criminals.

'It's nice this place,' Ron said conversationally, his eyes kept darting back to Harry though. 'Less 'look at me!' than most rich people's houses. Remember when we had to kick in the Parkinsons' doors? I'd lost count of all the mini fountains. Rich people.'

Ron said the last with a shake of his head and Harry had to swallow a smile.

'Yeah, I've gotta say, I'll always prefer home but this is pretty swish,' Bill said as he pointed at the landing that gave a view down to the entrance hall. Again in white marble. 'Gotta give the Greengrasses marks for taste.'

'It's too vast for me, I like cosy better,' Hermione interjected as she walked over to examine a vase.

'I quite agree Miss Granger,' a warm voice said by the stairs. 'But my grandfather had a vain streak I'm afraid.'

A stocky man in his mid-fifties, Tobias Greengrass had a chiselled face, good looking in the way all romance novels wanted their men, short, styled blond hair was going silver at his temples and hairline. He smiled widely and there were clear laugh lines around his eyes.

'Mr Greengrass,' Hermione said evenly. Her eyes scanning him as quick as any Auror.

Greengrass approached her with his hand outstretched. 'Please feel free to call me Tobias. Miss Granger? Hermione?'

He shook her hand as Hermione stared at him weirdly. 'I'd prefer Miss Granger, Mr Greengrass.'

'If you insist,' Greengrass said. 'Please call me Tobias though, you'll make me feel old otherwise. Now, you of course must be Weasleys.' Greengrass smiled as he stepped forward to shake each man's hand. 'I hope your parents are well?'

'You know our parents?' Ron said with a raised eyebrow to Bill.

'Mostly Arthur, he's answered quite a few questions for me over the years, good man. I was so sorry to hear about your brother. So sorry.' The cheerful man's demeanour, which seemed to be unable to be supressed, turned sorrowful as he took each Weasley by the hand. 'Please pass on my condolences.'

The Weasley men nodded sadly at the mention of Fred. It only refuelled Harry's temper. How dare this coward mention Fred?

'Not sorry enough to stick around and fight when we could have needed you though.' Harry crossed his arms over his chest and fixed the slightly shorter man with a glare. 'Now tell me why the hell I'm here Greengrass.'

Hermione and Ron gave him a steadying look, they were angry too but he was letting his temper snap.

Greengrass smiled at him though, if a little strained. 'Ah yes, the famous Harry Potter, or should that be Auror Potter? Though I suppose if you insist on formalities,' Greengrass started with another smile. 'It should be Lord Potter eh?'

Harry didn't say a word and just glared deeper into the man's skull.

The older man's façade faltered for a second and a growl of satisfaction rocked through his mind. Greengrass gestured back down the corridor the house-elf had run through earlier. 'Well, you'll have to forgive me, you are earlier than I was expecting, I did say six didn't I?'

'You said six.' Harry's tone was flat. 'Sorry if we inconvenienced you.'

'Ah Auror Potter,' Greengrass said as he gestured again down the corridor. 'I am beyond sure you're not at all sorry. Please follow me.'

Greengrass led them down the affluent corridor, portraits of long dead family members watching unabashedly, a couple waving at Bill and Ron with matching red hair.

'Ah here we are,' Greengrass said as he pushed open a wooden door. 'Violette, make yourself decent, company.'

'I'm always decent Toby,' a lyrical voice answered her husband. 'Now get them in, the tea's ready.'

If Tobias Greengrass was a good-looking man then he was punching far above his weight with the vision that was Violette Greengrass. Dark blonde hair flowed down over her shoulders, draping over light blue dress robes, her fringe swept to the side, framing her lovely features. She smiled as they entered and her face shone with the action.

'Hello,' she said kindly. She turned to her husband as he sat down next to her. 'I told you he'd bring help Toby, you shouldn't have been so vague in your letter. The poor man looks like he hasn't even slept!'

Harry grunted and took in the large sitting room, there were a set of identical white painted doors on the far end of the room where footsteps could be heard.

'Where are our manners?' Violette said. 'Please do sit down and help yourself to tea, there should be scones along any moment.'

Ron and Hermione took either side of Harry wordlessly as they all sat down.

'While we're waiting, I have to say it is a pleasure to meet all of you,' Mrs Greengrass beamed from around her cup. 'Two upstanding Aurors and you Miss Granger, from what our girls have told us you were just as much a little hellion as your two boys here.'

Ron laughed as Hermione blushed and muttered something about how they must be exaggerating. They quickly schooled their features back into neutrality.

'And I must apologise … William?' Violette asked just as Greengrass handed cups of tea to each of them. 'I'm not quite sure what you do but I'm sure you're splendid at it too.'

Bill chuckled deeply. 'Don't worry about it Mrs Greengrass, I thought I was the exciting one in the family then my little brother and sister start being Aurors and Quidditch players, I never stood a chance.'

'Ah yes,' Violette said calmly as she gave Harry a long look. Her eyes landing on his forehead for a half second too long. 'I can see how that might overshadow you a little, though I do believe you and your lovely wife are expecting? Congratulations.'

The eldest Weasley son nodded with a sigh. 'Thank you.'

'And here comes Twiggy with the scones.'

The tiny elf appeared carrying several plates. She floated the scones onto the table between them and stood to a vibrating attention, bulbous eyes darting in Harry's direction.

'Thank you Twiggy,' Mrs Greengrass said with a kind smile. 'I think we'll be fine on our own now if you'd like to return to your other duties?'

'Yes, thank you Mistress,' Twiggy said and with a final glance at Harry disappeared the way she came.

'Well please tuck in,' Mr Greengrass urged as everyone but Harry stared at the food. 'Twiggy's scones are glorious.'

Violette made a point of putting a scone in front of Harry, right next to his untouched cup of tea.

'These are delicious,' Bill said.

'Thank you William,' Mrs Greengrass said with another beautiful smile. 'Twiggy will be overjoyed when we tell her, she gets so self-conscious. Bless.'

'Do you remember when one of Daphne's friends made that charming thank you card for having her for dinner and Twiggy was smiling for weeks?' Greengrass said as he sipped his tea. 'Sarah I think her name was?'

'Annie dear,' Mrs Greengrass corrected and smiled when she met Harry's astounded look. 'I think we'd best get to business Toby, Auror Potter looks close to throwing a fit.'

Harry's jaw slammed shut. He hadn't meant to lose all his composure but he knew that name. Sally-Ann Perks, was a Muggle-born. The fuck was a Slytherin pure-blood heiress doing being friends with a Muggle-born?

'So Auror Potter,' Mrs Greengrass said as she leant forwards entwining her fingers together. 'Knowing what little we do of you, I'm guessing you've got a lot of questions regarding the contract that had me betrothed to Regulus Black. If you would allow me a little time I can explain how this contract came to be.'

When no one disagreed Mrs Greengrass started.

'My family was dying out and with no sons to carry on his name, my father felt the only way to keep me safe was to betroth me to a family he knew would outlast any war.'

'I had gone to school with Sirius and Regulus and I knew all the history of the Blacks,' Mrs Greengrass frowned. 'I wasn't ecstatic about it I can tell you that much. But I was the heiress to a dying line, I didn't have a choice and I'd just have to try and keep any children away from the madness of that family.'

At this Mr Greengrass put his arm around his wife and she leaned into the hug.

Harry grimaced, marrying into the Blacks? That'd be a nightmare for anyone.

'Wait …' Hermione said with a stern look he'd seen endless times before. 'You were going to have children with Regulus?'

Mrs Greengrass nodded sombrely. 'Yes, if we had been able to send you the full contract you'd have seen that there were certain … conditions that needed to be met. Children as soon as possible was one of those conditions. More than two was heavily hinted in the writing of it as well.'

Harry grit his teeth.

'So why couldn't you send me the full contract?' Harry bit out, taking no small pleasure in the slight start it caused.

'Well you see, we weren't sure the letter would go directly to you,' Greengrass said with a smirk. 'Some of our friends have told us you've never replied to contracts regarding their daughters and well … this is a particularly tricky contract and it needed to be discussed at length. We couldn't risk it being destroyed by your … security wards.'

Harry frowned deeply. 'I'm not in the interest of buying a wife _Lord_ Greengrass. Explain what any of this has to do with me, I'm not on the contract and I would think this bollocks was done with. You've clearly found some way around it so far.'

'Very well,' Mrs Greengrass said as she took another sip of tea. 'Once the match was agreed between my father and Lord Black, Regulus and I were betrothed and the contract was signed. The only reason I am not Violette Black is because Regulus disappeared before we could marry.'

'Still waiting to hear what it's got to do with me.' Harry shifted in his seat, if they were after money he'd rather they just got to it. He didn't need the history lesson.

'Oh my, you are an impatient one.' Mrs Greengrass chuckled. She turned to Ron and Hermione. 'Has he always been like this?'

Hermione and Ron frowned at the woman and pointedly didn't answer her question.

'Enough!' He stabbed a finger at the Greengrasses and glared daggers into their eyes. 'Tell me what the fuck is going on or I am leaving. Are we clear?'

'Yes Auror Potter,' Mr Greengrass said with a sliver of anger in his voice. 'As of the late nineties, you have been the Black heir and as the contract was signed for the Black heir … it's now you who's betrothed to Violette according to this contract.'

What?

No seriously, _what?!_

Mrs Greengrass couldn't be betrothed to him! She was already bloody married and he wasn't even a real Black! What the fuck was going on?

What was he supposed to do now? Cancel it as Lord? Could he do that while being the one on the contract?

'Wait,' Bill said, breaking Harry out of his spiralling confusion. A suspicious look that matched his two friends' expressions. 'How can Harry be betrothed to Mrs Greengrass? You shouldn't have been able to marry if that was true. How does that work out?

Pouring another cup of tea as her husband fished out their version of the contract, Mrs Greengrass dimpled. 'It's a little more complicated than that. I'm not betrothed to young Mr Potter here. I'm married and that nulls me out of the contract. It passes down to the next in my bloodline. And the reason it has fallen to Harry is because Sirius was disowned before I was betrothed to Regulus and with no Black heir stepping up to replace Regulus when he disappeared … I was essentially released from it.'

'Okay ...?' Harry said, finally gathering his thoughts enough to string sentences together. 'So- so because Sirius made me his heir … the contract doesn't care that I'm not a blood relative. As the titled heir it just ... _latched_ onto me?'

'I'm sorry Auror Potter,' Mrs Greengrass said. 'It must be very confusing but it was explained to me that it works that way to keep family alliances intact in case certain circumstances arrived.'

'Like the deal was made in bad faith?' Ron asked.

'Yes, that was one of the ways to null the contract. Already being married was another. Bigamy in such a small population could have drastic consequences after all.' Mrs Greengrass slid the contract over to Harry. 'Look at the names at the bottom of the contract Mr Potter.'

Harry watched the two carefully. 'And there's nothing that can be done...?'

'I'm afraid not Mr Potter,' Mr Greengrass started. 'As the contract has been reactivated due to an heir appearing you are bound by the previous lord of your adopted line regarding this contract. The only way you could make it void is if you were already engaged to somebody else.'

'Bollocks.' Harry grimaced at the older man and exhaled deeply. He didn't miss the pleased glint in either of the Greengrass' eyes and it just made his temper spike harder. Were they _pleased_ about this monumental fuck up?

'Read the bottom of the contract Mr Potter,' Mrs Greengrass urged again.

Harry glanced down and felt the bottom of his stomach fall out.

'Daphne Greengrass,' Harry murmured. There was a dull thud to his left and Harry groaned as Ron and Hermione gasped and swore respectively. Bill even went bloody hell. 'Me and your daughter.'

'Next in my bloodline.' Mrs Greengrass nodded, completely disregarding the hard glare she was receiving. 'Exactly Mr Potter, however before you get too upset we do have some good news for you.'

'Wait Violette,' Mr Greengrass said. 'I think we should bring Daphne in for this part. It concerns her too. Especially the new contract.'

 _New_ contract? _There was more?_

'You're right,' Mrs Greengrass said. 'Twiggy!'

There was loud crack and the small elf from earlier appeared in the room. 'Yes Mistress? What can Twiggy do for yous?'

'Could you please get Daphne for me?' Mrs Greengrass asked politely. 'Oh and some more scones would be lovely.'

'Of course Mistress.' Twiggy nodded and instead of Disapparating away the little elf trotted to the doors on the far end of the room.

When she reached the door the little elf pulled it open a crack and stuck her head out. 'Mistress Daphne, Mistress Violette and Master Tobias wish yous to join them in the little sitting rooms.'

Harry raised an eyebrow at the little elf. He massaged his forehead trying desperately to figure out the newest shitstorm fate had decided to put him through.

There was a hissing and whispers coming from the door before a blonde woman was literally kicked through in what must have been her finest dress robes. She stumbled forward awkwardly and came to a standstill.

Daphne Greengrass was almost a clone of her mother with the exception of her hair and skin being lighter. Dark, blue eyes sparkled behind black rimmed glasses. A dainty nose and plush lips. There was no denying that she was beautiful- a perfect image of a pure-blood heiress.

She raised a hesitant hand and gave the room an awkward wave. 'Hi?'

Ron snorted next to Harry and the blonde girl shot him a dirty look.

Daphne eyed each of them as she took the chair next to her mother, stumbling as she did.

'So … how much did you hear Daphne?' Mr Greengrass asked, trying to swallow his own smile as his wife stared down the younger woman. 'And should we thank Astoria for pushing you through?'

Daphne just shrugged and glared daggers at the door she'd just come from.

'Well,' Mr Greengrass said, after clearing his throat and casting a look at Harry. 'Introductions are in order. Daphne, may I introduce you to Miss Hermione Granger, Misters William and Ronald Weasley and ... Auror Harry Potter. My eldest daughter, Daphne Greengrass. Now we're all here maybe we should look at the new contract?'

'I'm not signing another damn contract Greengrass.' Harry scowled.

Daphne glared at him as the senior Greengrasses looked at him with a little more dread. He could handle that, if he got his way this'd be the last he saw of any of them outside of his official capacity.

'It's actually more of an amendment Mr Potter,' Mrs Greengrass said. She rested a hand on her husband's arm. 'We managed to add some more favourable conditions to your betrothal. The contract is still the already signed one.'

'What sort of amendments?' Ron asked carefully, his eyes meeting Harry's as Auror instincts kicked in. This was sounding fishier and fishier the more they spoke. 'Those can't be made without Harry's say so if it's a contract right?'

He turned to Bill, whose own face was curled into a frown as she stared at the woman. 'Actually they can, as they were technically the wronged party.'

Violette nodded. 'Yes, while it is in no means Mr Potter's fault, we are at liberty to add some conditions and amendments to make the contract … _easier_ for all involved. I promise it's not as bad as you think.'

Harry's stern gaze didn't let up as the woman fixed him with a look. She could beg with her eyes from now until the end of time and he'd still be pissed with her.

'So if I'm being signed away to _Mr Potter,'_ Daphne spat at her parents. 'Do _I_ get to read this damn amendment?'

Good, at least she was pissed off about this too.

Looking ashen, Mr Greengrass nodded fervently. 'Of course Daphne, let me just get the … oh Merlin, I think I left it in my office.'

Harry skewered the man with his best Auror stare. 'Sure you did. Better go get it then.'

'Well you were early Mr Potter,' Mr Greengrass pointed out as he stood. 'Violette come help me find it. It'll be quicker with the two of us.'

'Or send an elf?' Ron suggested with less scorn than Harry would have liked.

'No, no,' Tobias said as he stood, swiftly followed by his wife. 'The elves are making dinner, best not to interrupt. We'll be right back.'

Ron went to argue the point further until Harry lifted his hand slightly. 'Just make it quick.'

The ginger grumbled and backed down just in time for Lord and Lady Greengrass to disappear. Leaving them with just Daphne.

'So …' Daphne said, shifting in her seat as her eyes flickered from face to face, hardening slightly when they landed on Harry's. 'Nice to see you again, Weasley, Granger.'

'You too Greengrass,' Hermione said with a slight smile. 'How've you been?'

'Well,' Daphne said, fiddling with the sleeve of her robes. 'You? Are you two still together?'

Hermione's hand reached out to Ron's and the couple entwined fingers. 'Yup,' Ron said sharply. 'Five years now?'

'Nearly six,' Hermione nodded, smiling proudly.

The blonde shook her head, eyebrows shooting upwards in surprise. 'I'd given you a month. There was a betting pool and everything.'

'How about you Daphne? Seeing anyone?'

Daphne's blue eyes glanced at Harry again and he did his best not to set her on fire at the annoyance in her face. It wasn't his fault her parents brought this shit down on them.

'Well technically _him,_ I suppose.' She shrugged and sighed. 'But no, I wasn't seeing anyone. You know … busy.'

'Oh?' Bill asked, much more politely than anyone else at the table. 'What do you do Miss Greengrass?'

Daphne looked at Bill slowly, her eyes catching the dragon tooth he still wore as an earring and the scars from years ago.

'This and that,' she replied with a slight shrug. 'I help my dad with company stuff sometimes.' She tilted her head at Bill. 'Are you the brother with the dragon fetish? Not fetish, I meant you like them. Well not like _like_ them but you like them- not fancied them. You don't ride them in an inappropriate way is what I meant.'

They just stared at her as she rambled, a light blush creeping up her cheeks as she slapped a hand over her mouth and the familiar look of wishing to melt into the floor crossed her face.

'No, _Charlie's_ the one with the dragon fetish,' Bill said, starting to smile uncontrollably. 'I'm the nutter who breaks into crypts.'

'Oh.' Daphne pulled at the neck of her dress robes. 'Glad we cleared that up. Wouldn't want to confuse one of you for another, especially you lot- there's so bloody many of you. Like rabbits. But ginger. _Famous and powerful,_ ginger rabbits,' she finished with a nod.

Blue eyes grew wide, a mixture of horror and embarrassment battling for dominance as her blush deepened. Beside him, he could feel Ron shaking.

'So what do you three do?' she asked, her voice higher than normal as she looked at everything but them.

Bloody hell, this was painful. If he wasn't so bemused at her he might've actually felt sorry for her.

'Harry and me are Aurors,' Ron said mercifully, humour evident in his tone. 'Which you can probably tell by his robes.'

'Oh, yeah... there's a Ministry crest on it. I thought he'd just come in Gryffindor colours trying to prove a point or something,' Daphne said simply, no less awkward than before. 'How about you Granger … still working on freeing house-elves? You realise they're bound by magic so your work is basically pointless right?'

Hermione's face reddened as the familiar hardening of her shoulders warned him what was about to come.

'I beg your pardon?' Hermione asked with more edge to her voice than she'd had all day. 'What do you mea-'

'I mean not pointless just unnecessary cos you're essentially hurting them. In trying to free them you're basically saying 'hey! don't have masters and therefore no one to bind your magic to which will cause you to suffer and explode from so much power' which is ironic cos in trying to free them you'll kill them so _really-_ as an advocate for House-elves you're the person you should be fighting against not that you'd fight yourself cos that's ... just ... stupid ...' Daphne interrupted as she looked helplessly from one baffled face to another.

'So how'd you like being a-an Auror?' she asked him, finally looking at him long enough.

'S'alright,' Harry said. 'Dangerous.'

'Would have thought you'd had enough danger …' Daphne said absently. Her gaze on the door her parents had left through. 'Just seems kinda … foolish of you … after all that ... stuff ... you went through … Personally, I'd have settled for the thrilling life of a Flobberworm rancher...'

Her eyes turned back to them and she faltered at their undivided attention. Blonde eyebrows shot upwards and her mouth shut with an audible snap.

He full on gaped at her. He couldn't help it.

She scratched at her wrists, where lace met skin and then under her breast but stopped at Ron's snort-turned-cough. Face red, she motioned to the scones which appeared before them. She reached for one herself after they refused and the second she took a hearty bite, jam and cream fell onto her dress. Without missing a beat, a dainty finger scooped the mess into her mouth.

Ron was breathing heavily next to him and Greengrass once again squirmed.

'So … yeah …' Daphne hemmed again, her blush ever present. 'Where _are_ my parents?'

'Probably still looking for that damn contract,' he snapped, his anger once again spiking.

The blonde's eyes shot to him, glaring. 'Is your tone necessary?'

Harry returned her angry stare, not at all bothering to temper himself. 'Yes it fucking is.'

Daphne bristled. 'Don't make this more difficult than it already is.'

'They summoned me! If you don't like it you should've left it!'

The witch opposite him slammed down her pastry, 'So that my - _our_ \- magic could get affected?'

'Oh piss off! It's not that serious!'

'You're a fucking idiot Potter!'

 _Ding!_

They all paused at the sound, confusion marring their faces as the trio and Bill looked at one another and then all around.

'What the fuck was that?'

Daphne' s blush deepened further. Her face completely red as his eyes zeroed in on her. Her mouth opened and closed.

'I-I didn't hear a thing.'

Hermione pulled her wand out, slowly standing, eyes trained on the pure-blood witch. From the corner of his eye he saw Ron and Bill do the same.

'You have one second Greengrass to tell me what that was,' Harry said as he stood.

Her eyes shot between him and his wand and then quickly moved from face to face and wand to wand. She paled.

'It's nothing,' she stammered, her voice quiet and small.

Hermione spoke. 'Harry, we need to leave.'

He nodded, green eyes still trained on the sitting witch. In his periphery Bill began to move. He took a step and the blonde muttered under her breath as she jumped up and another ding rang out.

'Shit! Bollocks! Cunt!'

 _Ding! Ding! Dong!_

He paused mid-step, all wands trained on her. Just then the doors flew open.

'Daphne Yvonne Greengrass!' shouted Mrs. Greengrass as she barged into the room, faltering when she saw the wands aimed at her daughter.

'Let's all calm down,' said Mr. Greengrass carefully as he took measured steps into the grand room, a stack of papers held against his chest. 'Take a breath, lower your wands and let's talk like civil adults.'

Harry raised his wand a bit higher. 'What the fuck was that noise?' he growled.

The older wizard arched an eyebrow. 'You are in my house, stood on the ground that has belonged to my family for centuries. The wards will activate after your first spell. For your sakes, lower those wands.'

'I only need one Greengrass.'

Mr. Greengrass smiled humourlessly. 'You won't get that far.'

'Twat!'

 _Ding!_

'Okay, seriously. What. The. Fuck?!'

Mrs. Greengrass' glare returned and moved to Ron. 'Language!'

The ginger gave the woman a hard look as embarrassment filled her features. She shrugged, 'Habit.' Before her glared returned, piercing her daughter.

Bill, coughed and stored away his wand. Something akin to amusement dancing in his eyes as they moved from mother to daughter to the walls and back to Daphne.

'Is that the Vulgarity Charm?' he asked, his lips twitching.

Ron lowered his wand next as he gaped at the blonde witch, chest heaving as he stared at the blushing woman. _'Really?'_

Hermione shook her head, lowering her wand.

Beside him, his best mate pushed down on his arm, willing him to drop his guard.

'It's a swear counter,' explained Ron as his eyes watered, his voice breathy and strained with suppressed laughter. 'Every ding is a swear, there'll be a box somewhere that keeps count of it.'

Harry's mouth fell open, dark eyebrows shot into his fringe as he turned to the blonde witch searching for confirmation.

Daphne's face was completely red as she fiddled with her dress. 'Wanker.'

 _Ding!_

Ron lost it. Doubled over and laughed uncontrollably. Bill covered his mouth looking away as Hermione turned an embarrassed but sympathetic smile onto the blonde witch.

'A swear counter?' Harry asked from shock.

'Daphne,' said Mrs Greengrass crisply. 'Has a problem with self-control. We installed the charm to try and break the habit.' Then under her breath. 'Didn't think it'd be on so bloody long though.'

Ron snorted and Bill coughed.

Hermione gestured to the parchment Mr Greengrass held. 'Is that the contract?'

The elder wizard nodded, walking towards them as Daphne shot a grateful smile at Hermione.

Mr Greengrass handed the stack to Harry. He didn't look away as he handed the lot to Bill.

'Hermione?'

The witch moved to Bill and within seconds the pair's whispering broke the strained silence.

Still holding eye contact Mr Greengrass spoke. 'Do you trust so easily Mr Potter that you'd allow your friends to handle such affairs without you looking at them first?'

He felt Ron shift closer to him, a feat that the older wizard didn't miss. His smile grew and Harry glared.

'I trust the people who've fought beside me.'

The smile fell and he made to speak but Hermione beat him to it.

'What does it mean, magical consequences? The phrase gets repeated over and over again but gives no expressed details.'

Everyone turned to her as she looked from one Greengrass to another, a stack of sheets grasped firmly in hand. Beside her, Bill was reading over the parchment sat on his lap, individual pages on each hand.

Harry's eyes shot back to the wizard before him. To his surprise, the man looked worried before he schooled his features.

'We don't know,' said Mrs Greengrass quietly as she moved beside her daughter. 'The contract was written by the Black family and that bit was left purposely vague.'

Harry wasn't surprised. He caught the fleeting look of fear on Mr Greengrass' face. Not lying either then.

'My parents asked Orion Black to define the terms - repeatedly - but no answer ever came. _"Do not fear Montrousse. Short of her willingly choosing to ignore or abide by the contract, no harm will come to her."_ That's what he always said- those exact same words every single time. Regulus disappeared soon after and so we never found out what those words meant.'

Bill looked up. 'How old are you Daphne?'

The blonde jumped at being addressed directly. 'Twenty-two. Almost twenty-three.'

The long haired ginger turned to Mr Greengrass. 'That'll be why you've got in touch now, right?'

A firm nod and Harry looked to the sitting pair.

'The contract states that courting must begin no later than her twenty third birthday.' Hermione frowned.

Bill nodded, still looking at the older wizard. 'You'd hoped to fix this before then?'

Another firm nod before Mrs Greengrass spoke.

'Nothing can be done,' she said with a tone of finality.

Her husband turned to her. 'We had to try.'

She shook her head, 'Tobias, I was there. I saw the spells and felt the binding. These were the Blacks, nothing short of death will break that contract.' Blue eyes sought Harry's. 'Forgive us Mr Potter but we really should have informed you of this the second we found out. Perhaps then, measures could've been taken.'

'No,' replied Mr Greengrass, 'We found the clause which helped us make amendments to it, changing the outcome. This was- _is_ for the best.'

'To what end Tobias?'

'What indeed?' asked Hermione, eyes downcast as she studied the sheet before her, brows furrowed as she began to shake her head. 'Your amendments-'

'Cancel the majority of clauses imposed. Why?' asked Bill.

 _They'd taken crap out?_

Mr Greengrass' lip curled bitterly, 'Believe it or not, not everyone wants their daughter married off to Harry Potter. Not when the Dark Lord had been so invested in him. We discovered the contract on her seventeenth birthday, as we looked for a safeguard during the height of the war. However, three contracts with her name failed to bind, one after another. It wasn't until we went searching that we found this.' He gestured to the parchments. 'We were able to neutralise the less savoury aspects of the marriage contract. Out of ten clauses, only three stubbornly remain. The closer we got to her birthday the more obvious it became that nothing could be done and that this contract must be obeyed. As the wronged party, we were allowed amendments or to remove and change certain facets of the remaining clauses. Which we did. Rest assured Mr Potter,' said the older wizard. 'Nothing was done with ill intent. Not when our daughter are concerned.'

They settled into a strained silence, the only sounds in the room that of Bill and Hermione's muttering.

'We can't find anything dodgy,' Hermione said an hour later.

'It reads rock solid and fair mate,' echoed Bill.

The tension in his shoulders increased drastically. 'What does that mean?'

Hermione looked down, biting her lip as Bill stared him in the eye.

'It means you're fucked, but not as fucked as you would've been if they hadn't sorted it.'

He ran his hands up his face and through his hair before he remembered where he was.

'We need more time,' Ron said. 'We' d like to give the contract a more thorough read.'

Mr Greengrass nodded. 'I expected as much.'

'We'll return in a month after we've looked into everything.' Ron's face hardened. 'If we can't find anything ... we'll send word and ... go from there.'

The married couple shared a look. Daphne remained quiet in her chair.

'Sounds fair. A month then,' said Mrs Greengrass.

A flurry of movement later found his group facing the pure-bloods.

'Mr Greengrass,' said Bill, extending his hand, 'We'll speak again in a month.'

He reluctantly shook hands with the older wizard and put up with a parting hug from the older witch and was now staring at Daphne.

Daphne for her part was looking down at the floor as she bit her lip, her cheeks beginning to glow with a rosy hue.

'A private word between Harry and Daphne wouldn't hurt,' Hermione suggested.

Harry turned around so fast his neck actually hurt. He glared at Hermione who resolutely did not look at him. Then Bill opened his fucking mouth.

'That's actually a good idea.' The prick smiled at Harry.

Ron thumped him on the back. 'We'll wait for you outside mate.'

The room emptied until Harry was left with a reluctant Daphne, who'd had an iron grip on her mum's hand before the witch managed to pry herself free.

Now it was just the two of them. A coffee table the only thing between them. He cleared his throat and the witch jumped, muttering under her breath.

 _Ding! Ding!_

Harry shook his head and stomped down a nervous chuckle. Why was he nervous? It was just one bloody woman.

'Nice weather we're having,' she said.

He blinked as the sound of thunder rang out, making her jump.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Harry huffed a laugh. The blonde looked up, glaring. Her cheeks bright red, a stark contrast to her pale face.

This was so fucked up. Well, if she wasn't going to start things rolling, he supposed he'd have to.

'In Auror training,' he began. 'When we're learning interrogation techniques, we're made to practice rapid fire questions with our partners ... would you like to try that?'

A look of interest met him along with a reluctant nod.

He cleared his throat. 'Alright, I'll start ... How do you feel about all this?'

Her voice was rough with disuse. 'Scared. Worried ... overwhelmed ... Y-you?'

'Same.'

She nodded, still not meeting his eyes. 'Do you really think your lot will find something?'

Harry shrugged, the tension in his gut coiling painfully at the thought of the alternative.

'We'll try,' he said, his mouth dry.

'If you can't, will I have to - to worry about you cursing me?'

His eyes shot back to hers. 'What?'

A single shrug of her shoulder and tilt of her head her only answer.

'Of course not! Why the hell would you think that?'

The blonde's blush grew as she looked at everything but him. 'B-because,' she stammered. 'You almost did.'

Ouch. She had a point there.

'I'm sorry.'

She finally met his eyes, her mouth opened slightly as she gaped at him. 'W-what?'

'I said, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's not your fault this happened. We - I - shouldn't have taken it out on you.'

The blonde witch visibly relaxed. She shrugged again, a small smile pulling at her lips. 'No problem. It wasn't like I was going to shit-,' _Ding!_ '-myself or anything.'

He breathed a laugh as her ever present blush flushed brighter.

'That won't happen again,' he promised and she smiled.

'Good. I mean, thanks. I'm not useless with a wand but I'm not great either and I imagine that you'll flatten my arse in a matter of seconds and I'd really rather that didn't happen. I don't know if you've caught on yet but I'm not exactly great with confrontations or discussions or overall socialising. I'm pretty damn sure I'd be no better in a duel as well. Especially one with The fucking Chosen One.'

 _Ding!_

Anxious eyes slammed shut. 'Sorry I don't mean anything by that - I just - I get nervous easily...'

Harry nodded before she opened her mouth. 'I gathered yeah.'

Guilt coursed through him then. Whatever Daphne Greengrass was she'd clearly never developed a backbone. And here he'd gone and focused all his anger at her. In uniform. _Fuck_.

'Right,' he nodded at the door. 'I'll be going then.'

'Bye,' she said with a tight smile and a small wave.

A parting nod and he left.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

He shook his head as he made his way towards the door and outside the gate to meet his waiting friends.

The second Ron spotted him, the taller bloke grabbed him by his robes and pulled at him until they were face to face.

'Marry her!' Ron demanded. ' _I need her in my life!'_

Bill laughed behind him as Hermione tittered somewhere behind the tall idiot. Harry pushed him off, glaring.

'Fuck off.'

The fucking moron pointed at him. 'I've never asked you for a damn thing, this is the least you could do after all the shit we've been through!'

Harry flipped him off and Ron laughed, raising two fingers in reply. 'Worth a try.'

Hermione spoke from behind the taller wizard, 'Come on, let's go. We'll plan some more at The Burrow.'

Bill nodded before Disaparating on the spot.

Hermione pulled Ron into her side and with a sympathetic smile, turned on the spot.

He didn't turn around to confirm his suspicion, but he had the distinct impression that he was being watched. Scowling, Harry followed after his friends.


	2. Bound

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns everything.

* * *

 **The Amalgamation Agreement**

Bound

* * *

The month sped by and nothing was found.

Harry had even gone to Andromeda. Half desperate and hoping that she'd have some kind of insight into the contract but she hadn't been much help.

Marriage contracts were private affairs held between Lords and not openly discussed. She wouldn't have known of any planned marriages until after the wedding announcements. Given that she was disowned, the chances of her knowing anything about this had lessened dramatically.

With no direction on the Black front, he focused on the Greengrasses.

There didn't seem to be an ulterior motive behind their sudden interest in him. Nor were there any ties connecting the family to former Death Eaters. The only bit of information that'd come close to that was that Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's little sister, was seeing Draco Malfoy. Extensive research into that showed that Malfoy had finally gotten his head out his arse and had tried to right his wrongs.

Percy, Fleur and Bill hadn't found any hidden clauses woven into the contract either. Going over it with a fine tooth comb hadn't rustled up anything.

It'd appeared like it'd been altered with both he and Daphne in mind. Harry'd been suspicious at first but Bill soon made him see reason. As the curse breaker had put it, this involved Greengrass' daughter - there was no way in hell a loving father would ever risk his child's well-being. He wouldn't try to screw Harry over, not when it could put his kid at risk.

On the legal side of it the marriage contract was - in every way, shape or form - perfectly sound. All paperwork related to it was binding, no illegal activity or magic was used, not a single line in the three hundred and seventy nine page document was out of place. Everything had been signed accordingly and properly documented. It was legally binding.

There was nothing for it, he was betrothed to Daphne Greengrass.

Which brought him back to Greengrass Manor with Percy, marriage contract in hand, Ron and Hermione at his side, a month later.

Dread had resulted in broken sleep and nervousness that morphed into anxiety as the trio took a seat across from Mr Greengrass who looked how Harry felt.

Sat in a great dining hall, across a sickly Daphne, Harry swallowed thickly tasting bile in the back of his throat.

Percy cleared his throat, eyes darting from him to Daphne. 'Shall we begin?'

The blonde gave a shaky nod, tears cascading down her face and his gut clenched painfully.

 _Failure to comply will result in dire magical consequences._

'Do you Harry James Potter, current Lord to the House of Black, agree to the aforementioned amendments written into the marriage contract by Lord Tobias Greengrass, current head of the Greengrass line, who as the wronged party is granted concessions and freedom to alter all proposed clauses?'

Harry stared at Percy. His throat unbelievably dry, his palms sweaty. They'd rehearsed this and Percy had gone on in detail but Harry was drawing a blank. All he could do was stare. Hermione squeezed his hand under the table and his eyes slammed shut. He shook his head as he stood from the table.

His clothes were itchy. His chest felt too tight. His gut ached and a throb was building behind his eyes. The walls were closing in. The room was too hot.

'No,' he said. 'This is wrong.'

His fucked up life flashed before his eyes. Giant three headed dog, Voldemort, snakes, death and fear. His fists clenched. This shit was supposed to stop with Voldemort. His life was supposed to be _normal_.

A small hand grabbed his arm, comforting in its presence.

'You don't have to do this Harry. We can keep looking.'

No. They'd searched for an out but the contract was iron clad. They couldn't do a damn thing. He couldn't just curse this away. He shook his head.

'That's a lie and we both know it.'

Ron thumped him in the back, 'Sit down mate, let's get this over with.'

A choked sob rang throughout the room and he turned to Daphne Greengrass.

'Are you okay?' he asked her.

The blonde nodded, forcing a smile as she wiped away her tears. 'Never better.'

A shaky nod and he sat down.

'Harry?'

He turned to Percy suddenly remembering what he'd had to say.

'I agree with their terms and conditions.'

Percy waved his wand over the contract which glowed a burnt yellow.

A shudder ran through him. Across the table Daphne gasped.

'In accordance with the law, we will go through the terms and conditions mutually agreed upon. On this date the nineteenth of Aug-'

 _Touch once a week._

Like that wasn't awkward.

 _Dine together once a week._

he fact that he couldn't always guarantee he'd be in the country every week seemed to be unimportant.

 _Be seen publicly on no less than seven occasions._

Hermione and Luna had agreed to make this as painless as possible but his gut still clenched at the thought of all the media coverage.

 _Cannot have other partners during the courtship process._

That wasn't the end of the world, but the lack of a choice.

 _On a year to the date, the marriage contract must be annulled or fulfilled._

A year was a _long_ time.

Ron nudged him and he blinked. 'What?'

Percy cleared his throat, sympathy in the bloke's eyes.

'Sorry,' mumbled Harry. 'Repeat that?'

'Should you fail to comply, monetary and magical penalties will come into effect. Per agreement on the original contract, no less than 100,000 Galleons will be rewarded to the wronged party. Magical consequences, as stated before, are unknown at this time due to the previous Lord Black- Orion Black- deceased. A verbal oath is requested prior to signing ... Lord Potter do you agree to abide by these rules?'

He only heard half of what was said. A reluctant nod. 'Yes.'

'Lord Greengrass do you agree to the same?'

He didn't look away from Percy. Even when Greengrass spoke.

Percy tapped the contract with his wand again and it flashed a bright orange. A sharp tug like a port-key pulled at his gut and he groaned. Daphne made another noise. Percy stood, handing the contract to Greengrass as well as a Muggle pen.

'Please sign on the red, flashing lines.'

A second and an eternity passed before Percy handed him the documents. Several signatures and a handful of initials, that's all it took for him to sell his life away.

 _A lot could happen in a year._

Especially to him. It'd only been a month ago when he'd discovered he had a fiancée.

Percy raised his wand before pressing the tip on the Ministry crest on the document.

'I, Percival Ignatius Weasley, Junior Minister and aide to Minister Shacklebolt confirm that all rules heretofore discussed have been willingly accepted and that no coercion or unlawful practices were found. Yellow and Orange are present. All paperwork has been signed and witnessed by: Miss Hermione Jean Granger, Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley, Lady Violette Liane Greengrass and Lord Tobias Greengrass. Upon the binding of this contract, Miss Daphne Yvonne Greengrass and Harry James Potter will formally enter a magical contract which cannot be unsealed for a year to the date. Miss Granger, will you please tap your wand on the marriage contract?'

Hermione did, there was a blue flash and Percy continued, his wand still on the seal. Then Ron. The Greengrasses followed and then it was done.

Percy shifted from one foot to another, sparing him a look before continuing. The Ministry seal pulsed with light as small tendrils of magic moved around Percy's wand.

'By my authority as a representative of the Ministry of Magic and in accordance with the Marriage Act of 1262, I declare this contract sealed.'

Percy lifted his wand.

A shock ran through him. Electric fire began at his stomach and moved through his every limb, stiffening his joints as his muscles spasmed. His jaw clenched, his fingernails dug into his palms and spots of light pierced his vision.

As quick as it'd come, the sensation was gone and Harry heaved in his chair. It took him a minute to realise he was slumped over the table, Hermione's arms around his back and Ron's hand on his shoulder.

A sob reached him and he lifted his head.

Mr and Mrs Greengrass were surrounding their daughter, their arms around her as she cried. The older witch looked up at him and her previous words came to mind.

 _I saw the spells and felt the binding. These were the Blacks, nothing short of death will break that contract._

She looked away and when he was sure his knees wouldn't buckle, Harry left without a backwards glance.

* * *

Harry pushed his potatoes around with a shiny fork that looked Goblin made. A crystal goblet to his right sparkled with every flicker of candlelight and a harp played in the background.

Sat directly across from him was Daphne, dressed in dark red robes that shimmered with her every move. Hair perfectly combed, make-up simple and sophisticated as a beautiful and clearly expensive necklace dangled from her neck. A backdrop of stars behind her finished the scene.

It'd been a crap five days and a shitty, meant-to-be-romantic diner date fit the end of his week perfectly.

He'd been here over an hour now.

Wearing a T-shirt, jeans and scuffed trainers, the last thing he'd expected was this bollocks. He'd imagined the dining room and tea, nothing as intimate as this.

He moved his peas next as the blonde witch shifted in her seat. She'd been doing that for a while. He should probably say something but Harry was more than okay with tense silence.

Daphne moved again. He pushed around more peas.

Finally, after another hour of squirming she spoke. It took everything in him not to groan.

'This is shit.'

 _Ding!_

 _No shit_. He pushed his peas around some more.

'Can you please stop? You're making this harder than it has to be and I don't know about you but I don't want to dread spending time with you any more than I do already.'

Guilt. Potent and sour came over him.

A week ago he'd promised he wouldn't be an arse to her and here he was, being an arse.

Harry shook his head, his annoyance growing. 'How are you okay with this?' he gestured at the whole room.

The witch fiddled with her napkin, biting her lip, eyes downcast.

'I'm not,' she muttered and he snapped.

'Can you speak-up?'

'Can _you_ stop being a fucking twat?!' _Ding! Ding!_ 'I'm not okay with this but I'm fucking,' _ding!_ 'trying to make this as pleasant as fucking,' _ding!_ 'possible! I am stuck with your stupid arse for a damn year and we will be as civil as humanly possible! So you sit there and eat your food and be as polite as me you bloody cunt!' _Dong!_

Harry's mouth fell open.

The blonde bristled, still glaring.

'It goes dong when I say cunt.' _Dong!_ She nodded and without another word returned to her meal.

Harry blinked. 'You're odd.'

The blonde shrugged.

She was right though. This wasn't going away and a bad attitude would only make this worse. Just because he didn't want to be here, didn't mean he had to take it out on her. Daphne was as much a victim of pure-blood politics as he was.

He ate a potato. It was delicious.

He hated that.

'It was my mum's idea,' said the blonde.

What the hell she was going on about now? He arched an eyebrow and she blushed yet again. Daphne gestured to the table and room.

'She's happy I'm not a lesbian who'll die alone and get eaten by her cats. She figures this may save me from a lifetime of pussy.'

 _Ding!'_

Harry snorted reflexively and Daphne smiled slightly.

He moved his elbow off the table and sent one of the many useless spoons flying to the floor. He reached down for it and froze on his way back up.

Daphne Greengrass the pure-blood heiress who was wearing an old, diamond necklace and a fancy robe ... had scuffed trainers on.

He straightened up and frowned to himself. That didn't make any sense. Why trainers?

She'd walked oddly in their initial meeting, her every step measured. The image of the blonde sitting popped up and he blinked down at his food. She'd slouched on her seat and had sat with her legs apart. She'd scratched herself. The blonde hadn't hesitated to scoop up the jam and cream that'd fallen on her expensive robe- hadn't so much as complained. It hadn't bothered her. At all.

 _This wasn't her._

 _It was my mum's idea._

She seemed to need to remind herself to sit straight, scratching at the spots where the necklace touched skin and like him, she hadn't used any other forks. The question fell out of his lips.

'Do you like any of this?'

The blonde shook her head. Lenses flashing in the candlelight. 'No.'

'Any of this your idea?'

She shook her head again. 'I'd hoped for tea in the dining room but my mum...'

'She seems to have a lot of opinions on this.'

Daphne smiled humourlessly. 'She's just excited.'

'Good for her. So what's real? This,' he gestured at her. 'Or the trainers?'

Her blush grew and she laughed.

'They're my favourite,' she muttered with a shrug. Her first real smile creeping out.

Harry nodded, the corner of his lips lifting. 'I could tell, they look old.'

'They are but they're my favourite so I'm not going to throw them out. Mum tried but I threatened to go rummaging through the bins, in my finest robes, during the next formal ball. I woke up the next day and they were back.'

Harry laughed as she grinned.

'Have you ever caused a scene like that?'

'Not intentionally.'

 _So yes_. He smiled to himself and ate some steak. Fucking hell it was delicious. Bloody bastards.

'Do you - do you like comics?'

He stared at her, mouth full of steak. Her blush now a permanent fixture on her face.

'What?'

The blonde didn't look up at him. 'Nothing. Never mind.'

'You like comics?'

Her head shot up, eyes bright and smiling. 'You like them too?'

Harry shook his head, 'I did but they were Muggle.'

The witch sat up straighter. 'Were any of them X-men or Batman?'

He gaped at her. 'You know Muggle superheroes?'

'Yes! I love them!' she replied with a bounce. 'Especially the X-men! I love Rogue she's scary cool.'

'You know who Rogue is?'

Daphne slowly nodded. 'Yeah? Do you...?'

'Of course I do, how do you fucking know?'

'I read.'

He rolled his eyes and then caught himself. Opposite him, Daphne looked confused. 'You okay?'

'I'm fine.' Harry wiped at his forehead. 'You're just baffling.'

The blonde arched an eyebrow, staring him down. 'What the fuck does that mean?'

 _Ding!_

'It means you're wearing a fucking diamond necklace and trainers that are old as balls.'

She frowned. 'You know what old balls look like? Exactly _how_ close were you to Dumbledore?'

Harry burst out laughing and the witch joined in.

Their momentary peace ruined by the grandfather clock chiming the hour and the end of their date. Like a splash of cold water, the sound sobered them up instantly. Laughter all but forgotten as Daphne refused to look at him.

They still hadn't touched. _Fuck._

The blonde squirmed in her seat. Again.

He grit his teeth and reluctantly raised a hand. Daphne blinked at it and slapped a perfectly manicured hand against his. A sense of relief came over him at having that part done with.

One meal down fifty one nights to go. Brill.

Whatever. He could go now that's all that mattered.

Harry stood with a longing look at his delectable meal and hating himself for it. Bugger it, he'd get a takeaway.

Daphne followed him to the main door in silence. He cleared his throat.

'Right. That was... Yeah. Thanks for having me.'

'No problem. I enjoyed it, we should do it again sometime.'

He stared at the furiously blushing witch. He couldn't help it.

A nervous laugh fell from her lips. 'I mean we have to right? Unless you want to die not that you want to die I don't assume you do unless you're mentally unstable and suicidal. Shit,' _Ding!_ 'You're not are you? I mean I heard the rumours in school but I didn't actually believe it are you okay do you need to sit down?'

'No, I'm - I'm fine. I'm gonna go now.'

'That's best yeah.'

Harry stepped into the night air. 'I'll see you in a week ... so we can fulfill this whole marriage contract date ... thing.'

'Don't,' said Daphne cutting him off. 'Don't think of it as a marriage contract, I don't! It makes it easier. Think of it as ... an amalgamation agreement. Makes it sound less complicated.'

He didn't have the energy to tell her it didn't. Just ... one night down.

That's all that mattered.


	3. The Ice Princess

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns everything.

* * *

 **The Amalgamation Agreement**

The Ice Princess

* * *

Harry groaned as crisp morning sunlight met his eyes.

It was mid-morning and though he would've liked to stay in bed, but he couldn't because he had work to do.

His feet moved over hardwood floors, guiding him down the hall as he slumped to his kitchen table and sat, running shaky hands down his face.

He'd slept for well over eight hours and still he was tired. His eyes were scratchy, his mouth was dry and if he hadn't known better, he'd have sworn he was coming down with a cold.

Unfortunately, that didn't explain the heaviness he felt deep in his bones. The soreness was unnatural. Not painful exactly but very much there.

His head felt sore and though he could easily remedy it with a potion, he'd have to have another one as soon as it wore off. Which wouldn't happen immediately cus he was bloody forgetful when he was focusing on something important..

Harry reached into his pocket and grabbed his wand. A wave and a flick and the kettle moved over his kitchen, filled with water and then settled on the hob. Another wave and his electric stove turned on. As the kettle boiled, he jabbed his towards the potion on the side.

The spicy scent of Pepper-Up potion reached his nostrils before it coated his tongue. Within seconds, a stream of hot air spilled out his ears with a high pitched whistle.

It took minutes for the potion to kick in, his eyes shutting as he sighed with obvious relief.

He felt better.

It didn't take away the sensations though, only dulled them. Just enough to remind him that the magical contract would not be ignored.

At least he'd gotten the day off.

The convenient fact that he had a major trial coming up helped and made for an excellent excuse to miss work. He needed to prepare the paperwork he'd said. It was a solid excuse if not strictly why.

Ron knew the real reason, or at least suspected the truth, and had called him through the Floo the second he'd realised Harry wasn't at work.

The ginger had given him a steadying look before saying, 'That's the second time you've cancelled dinner, get on with it before you feel worse. You look shit enough as it is.'

He did feel shit. He looked even worse.

Like a man with a hangover who was also dealing with the beginnings of a cold.

Harry blinked as the kettle behind him whistled and he flicked his wand summoning what he needed for his tea.

His face looked back at him from the distorted metal of the kettle. He was paler than usual, his eyes were bloodshot and dark pouches lay beneath them.

Nothing he couldn't ignore though..

But Ron was right. He had to stop cancelling dinners.

Unfortunately, the choice wasn't always his to make.

He was an Auror, and unlike regular everyday jobs, work didn't end at five o'clock. There were no set hours and dropping everything on a whim was not an option.

Especially not for a "date"

Last week, he'd had a valid reason to cancel the dinner. Jane the Ripper had been caught red handed as she dismembered a Muggle male escort and as it was his and Ron's case, he'd had to pick her up from Scotland Yard's headquarters.

Then the case was rushed due to media pressure and he'd barely slept. He'd been _exhausted_.

So he'd cancelled again last night.

The pains had started three days after he'd first cancelled dinner. The aches grew by the end of that week and had gotten steadily worse as the days had passed.

He'd put it down to exhaustion but when no amount of sleep had helped, he'd slowly realised it had to be the contract's doing.

Last night's cancellation had only made things worse.

It hadn't been entirely necessary but after two weeks of meetings, from morning to night, fourteen days _straight_ of them - he'd just wanted one fucking night to himself.

The fact that they couldn't find anything to properly convict the Muggleborn witch hadn't helped.

She'd been caught with blood on her clothes, a knife on one hand and her wand in the other, stood over her bleeding _victim_ and still... nothing.

They had no physical evidence to tie her to the crime and her innocent bystander bullshit about stumbling onto the body could work.

Wrong place, wrong time.

He had research to do and so canceling had been the best choice.

He drank his tea, hot and bitter and calming.

Harry waved his wand and his satchel flew into his hand.

Between catching a copy cat killer and meeting up with Greengrass... he could deal with minor aches and pains.

So, he dug into his bag and read over files, stared at the photographic evidence - at her victim's bodies - and grew steadily more and more frustrated.

When his Floo chimed, he ignored it.

When his neighbour knocked on his door, he stared at the heavy wooden frame until they stopped and left.

An hour passed and still, he failed to make any connections. Every single murder had been different. Techniques changed with each new victim and unlike most serial killers, she didn't appear to take any keepsakes.

Her defense attorney argued that she was an innocent, and now traumatized, victim. Had publicly stated that no evidence connected her to the crimes and he was right. Had in fact insinuated that all these murders could have been caused by various people and though Harry knew it was all bullshit, he couldn't deny that Sally-Ann Perks had chosen the best defense attorney possible.

His old schoolmate was going to go free and he wanted to punch a fucking wall.

Harry stared out at his back garden, taking in the gorgeous scenery and let his mind drift ... that's when the first loud knock came.

Unlike before Harry didn't turn around, he simply kept staring out at his garden. But the knocking didn't stop, it only got louder.

'Fuck,' Harry said as he angrily put his mug down.

The knocking continued as Harry looked at his tea wistfully before stamping through the hall and up to the large front door. His hand hung on the handle for a few moments before he grimaced and remembered the wards around his house.

Much like keeping all his post away, nobody with the desire to attack or hurt Harry or anyone else inside the house could even get up his drive let alone knock on his door.

Besides, his address wasn't listed and the only people who knew where he lived he'd told himself.

He didn't need to pull his wand on the more than likely well-intentioned Muggle. Still his wand remained in his dressing gown pocket, the nice deep one that hid things really well.

Another loud knock nearly loosened his teeth and Harry unlocked the with a flick of his wand and wrenched it open as he frowned deeply at the person responsible.

'Oh, hi.' The familiar face of a witch stared back, nearly toppling over the doorstep at the sudden movement. 'I have cramps.'

He hadn't expected it to be Daphne Greengrass though.

'You what?'

Daphne blushed slightly and frowned at the ground, her arms wrapped around herself in defiance as she looked back up at him. 'I have cramps.'

'You have cramps.'

'Yes.'

Harry stared at the woman, his mouth slightly open.

Daphne groaned and with astounding quickness for someone who couldn't walk without stumbling half the damn time, planted her palm against his naked chest and sighed with complete relief.

The heaviness that had been pressing down on him left him in an instant, just pouring away as Daphne's skin touched his.

' _Oh fuck yes_.' Daphne moaned, her eyes shut in relief. Her hand still pressed against his chest. Harry's eyes glued to her cold fingers. 'Erm, sorry. You probably want to know how I found your house …' Her fingers drumming against his chest. 'And why I didn't wait until tonight for you to come round, not that you were looking forward to it or anything, it can't be any fun for you to sit there in silence as we eat far too expensive food dressed up like morons. I certainly hate it too, though I suppose it would be better if we had something to actually say to each other. Not that there is anything we could really talk about. I bet being an Auror involves all sorts of secrecy and I can hardly tell you about my dad's business dealings-'

'Daphne?' Harry interrupted, her fingers still spread out across his chest. 'You're still touching me.'

As if burned Daphne pulled her hand away and fiddled with her glasses before intertwining and disentangling them in front of herself. 'Sorry,' she muttered.

'It's fine,' Harry said despite the fact that it bloody wasn't.

Daphne frowned at him. 'You're not mad? You're usually really quick to anger. 'She tilted her head at him. 'Why is that by the way? Is it because you spent so much time with relatives who hate you? I mean, those Muggles who raised you sound fucking awful. The way they made you sleep under the stairs.' She shook her head. 'I'm sure most Muggles are nice though. The one's I've met have been lovely. Guess it's kind of like wizards and witches. Most good, some not so good and then the absolute bastards like that Hitler prick.'

Harry stared in bemusement as the young woman, still standing on his front porch, rambled on at him some more.

Was that the contract fulfilled then? He did feel lighter, a little empowered actually but that was probably due to not feeling heavy anymore. Did that mean they didn't have to eat dinner at Greengrass Manor tonight or was the magic tied to the location … didn't seem like it. That was a bit comforting.

That didn't explain how she'd learnt his address though. He might have to have a word with the Ministry about what privacy wards were meant to do.

Daphne was staring at him, an uncertain expression on her face and the beginnings of worry building behind her glasses. 'You okay there? You're just kinda staring at me. Are you sure you're not mad? I can l-leave?'

 _Be nice to her Harry, she's just as pissed off by this as you._

Ron's words from last night resonated in his head. Regret flooded him as he thought about how he'd treated her at the dinners they'd spent together.

'No it's okay, just a bit stunned. Do you wanna come in?'

'Um,' Daphne said. She looked past him into his house and then back at him with a confused look. 'You're really not mad?'

A stab of annoyance ran through him. Then guilt. She shouldn't be scared to be alone with him, he wasn't dangerous.

'It's too nice a day to be angry,' Harry said with a sigh. 'Come on, I've been in your house loads. I should at least let you get something to eat, it's gone lunch time.'

Daphne nodded, clearly still uncertain. 'I guess it's only fair you show me yours when I've shown you mine.'

Harry chose not to acknowledge that as the young woman stepped over the threshold and he let her walk past, shutting the door behind her as she hovered by the stairs.

She watched him carefully, shifting from one foot to the other as they lingered in the hallway for a long moment.

The lack of conversation was just starting to get really bloody awkward when it was broken. Daphne's belly rumbled loudly and she instinctively clutched at it with a muttered 'fuck!'

Harry half-laughed and then groaned as his own stomach rumbled. He clutched at his gut, he couldn't fucking help it, his appetite fully returned after a fortnight of nonexistence.

'Hungry.' Daphne's voice meek.

Harry sighed, holding his own stomach. 'Lunch?'

Daphne nodded awkwardly and looked around the hallway, the magical photos of his friends and parents lain out on tables in little clutches, odd ornaments hanging on his wall, all a little clue for the blonde witch to what the real Harry Potter was like.

He wasn't sure if the look of open intrigue was a good thing or not though.

He turned and walked into his kitchen. The witch followed behind, literally on his heels.

She whistled and he looked over his shoulder at her.

'Nice view,' she said, blue eyes on the window.

He took a casual glance before looking away. 'Yeah.'

'Where are we exactly?'

He didn't like that question and refused to answer it. Especially since it was confusing. How had she gotten here unless she knew the area? The question left his lips before he could stop it.

'How did you get here?'

'Weasley,' answered Daphne, smiling face looking at the sheep trailing across the hill.

'Ron?!'

'Yup,' she turned to him, 'Said you'd be pleased but I think he was lying on account of the fact that he ran away after knocking. He kind of cackled. It was a bit disconcerting. Why do you live so far away from the village? Is it cus you're Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Chosen and don't want to deal with people?'

He didn't answer, just blinked and that seemed to be answer enough cos she kept talking.

'Flobberworm Rancher Potter. That could've been your future. Just saying.'

He didn't even try to dignify that with an answer. 'I was going to have an omelette. Is that alright?'

'Sure. Need help?'

'No,' he replied, not really wanting her near an open flame.

'You sure? I'm a shitty cook but I'm good at beating up some eggs. It's all in the wrist you know.'

He could feel her moving behind him and his head tilted towards the light sounds she made. Didn't fully turn, just a twitch in her general direction.

'What are these?' she asked him and he fought down the impulse to groan. 'Wait ... are these the Jane the Ripper murders?'

 _Shit._ He hastily set down the pan and reached for the paperwork. Damn blonde took a step back though.

'Why's Annie's name on this?' Her eyes settled on the images in the file.

'No reason,' Harry said as he snatched the files back and shoved the folder back in his satchel.

'But I saw the pictures and the notes it said her na-'

'Daphne,' his voice cut her off and all at once her face bloomed red. 'Drop it.'

 _Or else._

He didn't say the words but they were there and they both knew it. Really, it was an empty threat but she stuttered all the same and he still felt shit about it.

She nodded, a hasty and rapid gesture that brought her glasses to the tip of her nose and made him realise how big of an arsehole he really was.

'Sorry,' he apologised and meant it. 'It's just-'

'No,' she cut him off with various nods and hand gestures. 'I-I get it. It's none of my business and it's the Ministry and shit and- and I should've minded my own and not looked especially after today and the Falcons deal that I accidentally mentioned to the investment manager that had opposed it. Pissed off my dad with the slip up but in my defence I had cramps and he had biscuits besides he never said not to mention it to anyone. Only the general public.' At that point she paused and stared at him. 'Shit. I-I-I mean we don't have a deal with the Falcons? We're not. We don't.'

He raised his hand and that stopped whatever crap was going to come out of her mouth next.

'Look. Just please don't repeat what you just saw okay? Not because it's my job on the line but because it's your arse who will be hunted by Aurors and taken to Obliviators.' He met her eyes. 'Forget this happened.'

She nodded. 'I never saw any papers.'

Harry waved his wand, his satchel shot across the kitchen, through his sitting room and into his office. The door slammed shut with a resounding bang and rattling of wood that signalled the end of the topic with definite finality.

He turned back to the stove and flicked his wand once more. Around him, cabinets opened and closed as ingredients sat themselves on the counter before him. He moved the pan to the hob when-

'I-I'm sorry.'

Harry didn't turn back around, just shrugged and started pouring his ingredients into a bowl.

'I should just go...'

'If you'd like.'

She didn't answer nor did he hear her move for several seconds.

'O-okay. I'll just, um, Imma go. I'll- I'll see you later. A-at dinner... Bye...'

He nodded at his eggs, cracking one on the edge of his bowl.

Naturally, her exit was less than quiet. He heard chairs scrapping across his floors, heard her mumbled swears amidst apologies and a crash of something breaking as she undoubtedly tipped it over.

 _'Re-reparo. Reparo. Reparo,'_ her voice grew steadily smaller with each failed spell and Harry had to fight the impulse to yell at her to stop when he looked over his shoulder and realised she'd broken the clay imprint of Teddy's hands.

A gift from his godson on his birthday, a year ago. He'd been five.

'I'll fix it,' he said and something in his voice made her pause.

Face bright red, her mouth fell shut. She tucked in her wand as stood, looking at everything but him.

'Sorry,' she mumbled again, before turning on her heel and making her way towards the door.

He turned as the sound of his front door closing reached him. A wave of his wand and Teddy's handprints repaired itself. The broken shards moving in reverse and all at once glowing bright blue before bouncing back onto the wall opposite him.

He turned to the window and watched as Daphne opened the gate, a hand raised as she wiped at her face.

She was crying he realised with a jolt and guilt flooded him. Before he could question it or change his mind he ran out the door, calling her name.

She stopped short of reaching his Apparation point. The blonde didn't turn to meet him and he couldn't blame her.

'What?' she asked, her voice wavering and small.

Harry ran a nervous hand through his hair, looking at everything around them. He swallowed thickly before speaking. 'I'm sorry.'

Daphne's shoulders dropped and her head raised in question but she still didn't turn. She didn't say anything either which was irritating and not really shocking. It figured that she would babble when she should've been quiet and be quiet when she needed to talk.

His apology lingered in the air, unanswered and unacknowledged and heat rushed up his spine. His face grew warm and he snapped. 'Can you fucking turn around?!'

'Oh piss off Potter!' Daphne yelled at him as she turned, tears trailing down her face.

He paused and blinked. She was definitely crying, that was expected. But not the anger.

Harry took a step back as the witch took a step forwards. A pointing finger jabbing the air in accusation.

'I am so sick and tired of your fucking shit! You- you're an unimaginable arsehole Potter a-and- and FUCK YOU VERY HARD YOU- YOU BUGGERING TWATFACE!'

'Oi!'

'Shut up!' she shouted. 'You don't bloody get to be offended. You're an arse and I'm fucking tired of your shit!'

'My shit?!'

'Yes,' she hissed, teeth bared, eyes glaring. 'Your shit.'

'I haven't done a fucking thing Greengrass!'

'Knobhead!'

Harry shook his head, laughing a humorless laugh. 'I don't know what the fuck your problem is. In case you haven't noticed, you're the one who came to my house, unannounced and uninvited. Picked up files that you shouldn't have picked up, read them, broke something and left. And now you're fucking yelling at ME outside MY home! Who's the real arsehole here Greengrass?'

 _'YOU!'_ she shouted with another jab of her finger. 'You are. You _always_ are! Acting like you're the only fucking one who has to deal with this!'

Harry shook his head, his anger steadily building. 'I don't.'

'You do. All. The sodding. Time! You still blame me even after your shite apology!'

'Stop shouting at me,' he spat, glaring.

'STOP BLAMING ME!' Daphne bellowed at him, her hands cupping her mouth.

They were a foot apart, both tense and breathing heavily. The silence didn't last long but it was heavy and thick.

'You're still blaming me for all this bollocks. Every meal we've had is tense and uncomfortable and when I try to talk to you, you give me abrupt replies. Sometimes all I get are fucking shrugs. _Shrugs._ Like I'm not worth a fucking _verbal_ reply. Half the time you don't look at me and when you do it's to glare at me or to-to give me a look when I say something stupid!'

Harry looked away from the fuming witch, trying hard to not seem affected but ... she wasn't wrong.

'Yeah, look away you knob. It's what you do best,' Daphne's voice hoarse from shouting as she fought back angry tears. 'You even missed dinner last night. _Again._ I had to hunt you down. Do you get that you selfish arsehole? I had to hunt you down because you are such a bastard that you had to work when you knew, _you_ _knew_ we were both suffering! But no, you could handle it so I had to as well. What do you care that it might be hurting me worse cus Orion Black was a sexist prick. But no, it couldn't possibly be worse for anyone other than Harry fucking Potter! Tell me, how quickly would you have come to find me if your dick was hurting every few minutes?'

Daphne clutched at herself, just below the navel as her eyes watered. 'Do you understand now? _Everything_ is cramping. Everything _hurts._ '

Green eyes shot to the blonde. 'What the fuck do you want from me Greengrass? I'm trying.'

'No,' she said with a vigorous shake of her head. 'No, no, no. _I'm_ trying. You're being a buggering, twatface, knob of an arehole.'

Harry clenched his hands before speaking. 'Is insulting me really necessary?'

Daphne shrugged and his temper flared.

A blonde eyebrow arched in question or amusement or something and her previous words echoed in his head.

 _Sometimes all I get are fucking shrugs._

He licked his lips, looking away. Scanned the hills and village as he ran a hand through his hair. Stared down at his feet and clenched his jaw.

Everything she'd said was true.

Logically, he couldn't blame her, but unfortunately a small part of him still did. Which was ridiculous because as he'd previously acknowledged and had been told, she was as much a victim as him.

The difference lay in the fact that she seemed … not pleased but content with the situation. Accepted it like it was nothing and acted like it was no big deal. It was infuriating.

Her actions, coupled with her parents' obvious meddling, put him on edge.

Harry hadn't intended to react as he had but his unease had clearly shown. Without realising it, he'd taken all his defensive anger out on her.

He hadn't been cruel, he didn't think, but he'd clearly not been fair.

A month in, there should've been some level of acquaintance but there was nothing because he'd purposely avoided talking to her. And they couldn't carry on like that for eleven more months.

Nor could he keep blaming her.

It was stupid.

Daphne had clearly worked all this out, long before he had. She'd tried to be civil. He'd promised to try but he hadn't meant it. Not really.

Harry looked up and met blue eyes, hidden behind dark rimmed glasses. 'I'm sorry,' he said and meant it. 'Sorry for... sorry.'

Blue eyes grew suspicious and he couldn't really blame her.

Daphne frowned, studying him. 'Are...are you lying to me?'

He shook his head.

'Is this a trick?'

'No,' he replied. 'You're right. I've been a knobhead, twat of an arse.'

'Buggering, twatface, knob of an arsehole, yeah.'

He breathed a laugh, nodding as he rubbed his forehead. 'Yeah.'

The blonde shifted where she stood. 'I-is this another fake apology?'

That... bothered him. He didn't like the suspicion in her voice. It sounded too much like his voice in regards to her.

He met her eyes. 'No. This is an actual apology... I really am sorry. I hadn't... I hadn't really thought of it from your point of view.'

He almost grimaced at how much bullshit his excuse was. It was even worse that it was fact.

She shrugged in response and yeah, he could see how annoyingly frustrating that was.

'We can start over,' she mumbled at the ground with yet another lift of her shoulders.

Yeah. They could. And the more he thought on it, the more it seemed like a good idea.

'Alright,' he said, nodding. 'Yeah. I like that.'

And then she stuck out her arm and he inwardly groaned. Did she want to do the hand shaking, reintroduction crap?

He said he'd try though. So he took her hand and paused mid shake when Daphne gave him a _What The Fuck Are You Doing?_ look.

He stammered for a reply when he noted the fly she had been swatting away, moved around her.

Daphne's eyebrows shot upwards and she pursed her rapidly curling lips as he abruptly let her go.

Harry cleared his throat, looking away as smiling eyes stared him down.

'So proper,' she said and heat flooded his face.

'Shut it.'

A giggle broke the silence and tension and he laughed along with her because fucking hell that was awkward.

He nodded at his home. 'Lunch still on?'

After a moment she nodded. 'Yeah, alright.'

His wards shimmered as he entered his property. He opened his gate to let her through when he suddenly remembered the question he'd had earlier.

'How _did_ you find me exactly?'

'Weasley. Went to his shop and asked about you. Talked a bit, showed me around his shop and then called Weasley who brought me here.'

'You talked to George?'

The blonde nodded as they crossed the threshold. 'Yeah. I liked him.'

'Yeah, George's great,' he said as shut the door behind them and gestured back up the hall. 'Right, lunch?'

Daphne nodded and with a tight lipped smile, he led the way back to his kitchen.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello readers, as promised here's an update. Thank you all for reading, faving, following and/or reviewing. Your words of support are both humbling and lovely.

Having said that, we as authors need to make a thing clear. While we appreciate the feedback, I have to emphasize the fact that your individual wants and opinions will not direct the course of our writing. A few of you have been very opinionated on your beliefs in how Harry should act or how angry he should be, all while insisting that I use certain cliches in regards to my Daphne. We appreciate the level of investment some of you are displaying but telling us what you want and wish to happen will serve no purpose. AA is written by us, planned by us and we alone have a say in how the fic and our characterizations will develop.

Please do not assume to tell us how to write our fic. We love the reviews, we do not like being told what to do.

Thank you all for reading and for your continued support.

Please review.

\- Erica x


	4. Natter

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns everything.

* * *

 **A/N** : So Dave got an Anonymous ask over on his tumblr. It reads like this:

 _That author's note was a bit rude. It wouldn't hurt you to write some cliches in. Some are hard to work around, like her one friend being Tracy or her Slytherin savvy or her knowing pureblood customs and teaching them to Harry. It was unnecessary to complain about it at length when they're unavoidable._

Kindly note that I have, up to this point, written all of our A/Ns. All the cliches mentioned are in regards to Daphne. I write Daphne. In short, this person wrote to Dave complaining about me and my methods rather than approaching _me_ directly.

After my initial reaction, I considered all points mentioned and understand my mistake. I should not have assumed certain topics would be unnecessary or not worth mentioning. Not in a ship where Daphne is so clearly defined. Then I come along and portray her differently, clearly my folly was my arrogance. Having said that, Darling Anon, this chapter's for you.

By the way, the song mentioned is _Pony_ by Ginuwine. Give it a listen people, it's a nice wholesome song.

* * *

 **The Amalgamation Agreement**

Natter

* * *

'Who bought them now?' Neville gestured to the steaming shot glasses Madame Rosmerta sat before them.

'The bloke at the end of the bar love,' Rosmerta said with a grin. 'You boys have got to come here more often, you're great for business.'

And with that she bustled away, quickly onto the next waiting customer.

The three men looked over at the man stood watching them avidly, harmless enough just eager to see their reactions.

Neville raised his glass in salute and downed the shot, the man's face lit up as Harry and Ron followed suit.

The fumes burned his throat before the liquid could. Firewhiskey still kicked like a mule, even after years of drinking.

It was delicious and he loved it.

Harry sighed against the bar and took up the pint that lay in front of him. Another gift from a grateful member of the magical community.

'So how many drinks is that now?' Ron asked as he gulped down his own pint. Smoke still coming off his tongue in thin wisps, as they weaved their way back to their booth. 'I've lost count.'

Neville shrugged as they slipped into their seats, the table now clear of empty glasses. 'I have no idea mate, lost track after the drinks those old men bought us.'

'I wish they'd let us pay for our own drinks,' Harry said, his hand scratching at his stubble. 'I mean it's nice but it feels like were taking advantage.'

'Oh give over Harry,' Ron said with a sigh. 'They're not offering up prized possessions or first born daughters. Besides, it's not just you Mr Chosen One.'

'Yeah,' Neville said with a nod. 'Ron's right, they're buying drinks for all three of us. You remember what it was like when we went out with the girls as well? I still can't believe they brought us all that champagne. It's a nice gesture from a grateful public. Give it a rest mate.'

Harry scratched his neck and shook his head as he stared down at his beer. 'It feels like too much. We didn't fight because we wanted to, we had to. We shouldn't be getting free drinks nearly five years later.'

His two friends rolled their eyes at him and Ron gave him a playful shove. 'Alright mate, if you feel so guilty about getting free drinks for saving the bloody world-'

'Twice,' Neville chipped in.

'Yeah, twice. You can buy the whole pub a round before we go home. Deal?' Ron lifted his glass, draining it down halfway in one big gulp.

'Prick,' Harry smirked and sipped his drink. 'Alright fine, I'll shut up about it. At least we got to buy the first round for ourselves.'

The other two men nodded in agreement and rested back against the plush cushions.

'So lads,' Neville said, clutching his glass as he moved forward. 'Give me an update on life outside the castle. How are things with your respective ladies?'

Harry pointedly ignored the side glance Neville gave him. He missed the old Neville sometimes, the one he'd found outside the Gryffindor Common Room in first year. Not this little shit stirrer. _That_ Neville would have never talked to him like that.

'Hermione's good,' Ron said, with a smile. 'Her bosses at the DMLE are getting exasperated with her already.'

'She must be happy then,' Harry said with a snort.

'She's giddy,' Ron said, chuckling into his drink. 'You'd think she was a kid getting her hands on her first wand.'

Ron reared back up, his eyes wide with joy as he grabbed Harry by the arm and beamed. 'Ron! I pushed through my newest suggestion for werewolf rights today! I thought Janette was going to spit feathers!'

They laughed as Ron let go of Harry's arm. Bless Hermione for keeping the same passion for creatures' rights she'd had since school.

'She's doing good work though,' Ron said seriously, a proud smile tugging at his lips. 'How she manages to find time to just chill out at home with me while changing the world is mind-boggling.'

'I think you're in love Ron,' Harry said sarcastically as he swallowed down more beer. 'Just bloody marry her already.'

'Speaking of …' Ron started and Harry's stomach dropped a little.

'How's Daphne?' Neville finished the question.

As far as he knew, she was fine. He hadn't seen her in a week.

Not since last Saturday when they'd had Chinese at his place. It had wound up being great fun and he had to admit that things were definitely better. Especially after their fight and impromptu lunch the week before that. Daphne was weird as hell and had absolutely no filter but … well it was nice to spend some of his free time with someone new.

He wasn't going to admit it out loud though. Not to these two. Not now.

'She's fine, meeting her for lunch round mine tomorrow.' Harry started on his new drink.

'Things better between you two?' Ron asked knowingly. 'You certainly seem less pissy now you've not been dodging meals with her.'

He knew that had been coming and to be fair he probably deserved it. Didn't mean he had to like it though.

'Still can't believe you didn't come to me with the contract,' Neville said with a shake of his head, bleary disbelief swimming in his eyes. 'I mean, mate, I'm _Lord_ Longbottom. You'd think you'd have enough sense in your head to come ask someone who'd dealt with marriage contracts recently.'

Harry shut his eyes and grumbled. 'Yeah, see, you say that but I still don't have the foggiest idea on what that bloody means. All this 'lord and heir' crap and then the contract's bullshit. It makes no bloody sense.'

'But Ron…'

'Yeah, cause us Weasleys are renowned for keeping up tradition,' Ron snorted.

Harry nodded and his eyes widened. 'And wait! You're a _lord?_ Since when?'

'When I turned eighteen,' Neville said.

Ron laughed into his drink, creating a weird sort of bubbly sound. 'Should I curtsey?'

The blond smacked Ron in the arm and drank some more of his beer. 'Shut it Weasley.'

'Oi,' Harry said with a frown. 'If you've been getting marriage contracts for five years why'd you never tell us?'

'Yeah,' Ron said with a heavy nod. 'And why aren't you trapped in one like Harry?'

'I thought you liked Daphne?' Harry said, his head whipping to face Ron just a bit too fast, as pain bloomed in his temple.

'I do! She's awesome and it's not like you've done badly from it. She's gorgeous, all that long blonde hair and those deep blue eyes, I mean she's not a model or anything but … she's hot! Has nothing on Hermione's curves but she's funny as fuck!' Ron said as he slammed down his half empty glass and pointed an accusing finger into Harry's face. 'You seriously need to marry that bird, she's the best thing that ever happened to me.'

'What about Hermione?' Neville chipped in.

Ron shook his head. 'Daphne owned my heart after the first ding. Hermione understands.'

'You've barely even spoken to her,' Harry said back, shoving the opposing digit away. 'You brought her to my house and left her there without warning.'

Ron shrugged, the look on his face completely nonchalant.

'She's still ace.' Ron reared back round to Neville. 'But we're not talking about your shiny new fiancee just now, let's find out why _Lord_ Longbottom here isn't married yet.'

Harry ignored the month old dig and smirked at Neville. His face a stubborn mask of neutrality. 'Go on then Nev, how is there not a Lady Longbottom yet?'

The other man slumped back in his seat, sipping down the last of his beer. 'Cus I'm not getting pre-signed contracts for dead people. That's why.'

'Point,' Harry said, tapping his finger through the air as yet more drinks were brought over by the landlady.

'Young ladies at the bar wanted to buy the war heroes a drink,' she said with a chuckle. 'Best make these the last ones boys, I'm closing up soon.'

They nodded and Harry arched his head around the bent over form of Rosmerta.

There were indeed a group of women who looked to be around their age by the bar. Harry gave them a friendly wave and received giggles in response.

'I'll be telling your fiancé that you're waving at strange women who buy you drinks,' Neville said with a drunken laugh. 'Bet the contract will kick your arse for that later.'

'Go back to your greenhouses my _lord,'_ Harry slurred as he rested the cold glass against his head.

'I will not!' Neville harrumphed, whether seriously or just to mess with him Harry didn't know. 'I mean, my bloody girlfriend is even friends with her! Since _Hogwarts_ for fuck's sake. She could have told you what she was like before you went barging in all Harry Potter, Auror like.'

'Are you ever going to let that go mate?' Harry said with a grumble. 'How was I supposed to know she was friends with Hannah?'

Neville scoffed. 'Oh I don't know, maybe if I was _included_ in shit you might have, not that I'm bitter or anything.'

Ron snorted, jostling Harry by the shoulder, laughing at his shocked expression. 'Cheer up mate, none of us have work tomorrow, night's not nearly over yet.'

'Actually think I gotta call it a night after this one mate,' Neville said, his words slurring heavily. 'Seeing Hannah tomorrow. Gotta do dinner with her folks.'

'You fucking lightweight!' Ron shouted as he huffed. 'Come on mate, you never stay out anymore. Hermione's at her parents' tonight so I've got the flat to myself, come back to mine and we can carry on!'

Harry burped his agreement and threw his arm round Ron's shoulders. 'You could always kip at mine, got the spare room. No angry woman to surprise you in the morning either.'

'That's a good point,' Ron nodded, blinking repeatedly. 'Let's go Harry's. He's got all those awesome Muggle movies too!'

Harry nodded, the smack of Ron's breath making him scrunch up his face and pull away. 'C'mon Nev, I got some Pepper Up in the cupboards if you need it in the morning. We'll order pizza!'

Neville who had been frowning and shaking his head at his friends' offers stopped mid shake. He looked Harry dead in the eye and squinted. 'Stuffed crust?'

The other two Gryffindors cheered and rested back, stumbling further down in their seats then they'd planned. Beer flying from glasses and covering the table between them.

The three men roared with laughter as Harry and Ron righted themselves and leaned onto the soaked table. The embarrassing moment lost in the hubbub of the pub but the smirks from the people nearest made Harry grin even wider.

They'd not done this in ages. Not since Neville first got the professor job. They needed to do it more.

Harry looked down his freshly empty glass and sighed. 'Alright lads, I'm out of beer. Back to mine?'

He was met with nods. Ron went to stand, nearly knocking the table over again. He bent forward with a groan, banging his knees on the underside no doubt. 'Fuck that hurt.'

'Hold on,' Neville shouted, necking the rest of his mercifully not-spilt beer and eased himself out. 'To Harry's! And stuffed crust!'

They cheered and managed to stagger to the entrance past a watching Rosmerta, a massive grin on her face as she waved.

'Bye boys, come back soon!'

They waved clumsily, hitting each other in the face as they stumbled out the door in a pile of bodies. 'Bye Rosie!' Neville shouted from the top of the pile.

Laughter led them out and as they stood grinning back, the three men waved like fools until the door shut before them.

'So … Apparate?' Ron said, the fresh air knocking him back a step as tried to swallow his teeth.

'Nah,' Harry said with a vigorous shake of his head he immediately regretted. Fucking autumn night air. 'That's illegal. Let's get the Knight Bus.'

'Pizza!' Neville shouted and shoved out his wand, the roaring of the approaching Knight Bus almost instantaneous. 'Or a Knight Bus, that'll do!'

They shambled up to the weary looking bus driver, who Harry didn't recognise, and grinned at a concerned looking Stan Shunpike.

'Good night boys?' Stan said carefully as he took the coins Harry forced on him after the Auror had given his home address.

'S'fine Stanley,' Ron said as he patted the bloke on the shoulder before staggering to the nearby bench at the front of the bus. 'Been up to anything illegal lately?'

The words were slurred but the greying Stan Shunpike went a little bug eyed before darting back down to the front, just in time for the three men to find seats, before the bus jerked to life.

A rocky and near fatal bus journey later they pulled up just by the driveway of Harry's home. The idyllic cottage looking more inviting than any place ever before.

The Knight Bus clanged away the second they were all off and they made a beeline for Harry's front door.

'Pizza!' Neville said with a grin. 'You gonna call the dominoes?'

He just nodded as he unlocked his front door with a flick of his wand. 'Yeah, menus in the kitchen drawer,' Harry said.

'I'll get the phone!' Ron said as they barrelled into his hallway.

Ron disappeared into the living room as Harry shut his door with another flick of his wand.

He turned to Neville to find the blond man had already run into the kitchen shouting, 'Pizza!'

Harry chuckled as Ron ran back into the hallway looking confused. 'Where's the phone?'

The raven haired wizard staggered up to the kitchen with Ron in tow. Refusing to speak as he walked, in case he threw up before pizza.

After depositing Ron at the kitchen table, where Neville was already running through the menu, Harry smirked at his friends and picked up the phone from the wall it was mounted on.

They definitely needed to do this more often.

* * *

A knock and a groan.

Those were the first things to register.

More knocking and then shuffling, followed by muttered swearing.

Harry opened bleary eyes and groaned as the sounds of soft conversation reached him.

A tinkling laugh accompanied Neville's own quiet chuckles. He frowned, blinking away sleep as awareness returned to him.

More quiet laughter and Harry shot up, looking at his clock. It was nearing nine in the morning. He rubbed his eyes, confusion edging his thoughts as sleep and an ache behind his eyes demanded his attention.

Daphne was here. He recognised her laugh.

Harry pushed off the bed, curiosity driving him forwards.

It was too early. They were meant to meet at noon exactly so why was she here? He didn't understand and his hungover brain wasn't exactly functioning at full capacity.

 _Had they changed the time? Had he forgotten?_

Harry made his way down the stairs and blinked as he was thrust into blinding light in the hallway.

Normally, he loved his huge windows but not today. Harry slammed his eyes shut and with a shake of his head, rubbed them with closed fists.

'Right, there he is then,' said Neville, his voice closer to his usual baritone.

'Hi,' Daphne said in a tone that was much too cheerful for a Saturday morning.

'Hi Daphne,' he muttered back at her, squinting.

' _Daphne?_ '

All three heads shot to Ron. A ginger head peeking over his couch to take a look at her.

Neville and Harry snorted and caught each other's eye before looking away.

'Hi Weasley,' she said, frowning at him. 'How are you?'

'Brilliant,' he replied, smiling at her as he stood. 'Lunch date already? Can I join you?'

'No.' Harry glared at him before turning to the witch. 'You were just leaving.'

'No I wasn't-'

'Yes! We were actually.' Nev flicked his wand and both his and Ron's coats flew to him. 'So we best just do it now. Come on Ron. I'll buy you breakfast at that place in London you like so much. The popular one?'

'Martinello's?'

'The one with the public patio? Yeah, that one. Let's go.'

Ron looked like he wanted to argue but with a wave at a confused Daphne, he grabbed his shoes and walked out the door before a grinning Neville.

Harry chuckled and nodded at the blond. 'Cheers mate.'

Neville shrugged, before turning towards the witch. 'It was nice to finally meet you Daphne.'

She nodded. 'Likewise. Hannah speaks very highly of you- the sap. So it's nice to finally meet you Mr Thumb.'

Harry snorted as Neville blushed red. 'Mr Thumb?'

Daphne nodded. 'It's what Hannah calls him. I'm not sure but I think it's a sexually based nickname.'

'Okay!' Nev said, not looking at him. 'Bye!'

Harry laughed as the door shut and swore to himself that Ron would hear about this. And that between them Mr Thumb would never ever disappear for as long as they lived.

Daphne turned to him then. Eyes wide and brow furrowed. 'Why the dicks on the face? Is it a fashion statement?'

'Yeah,' he laughed. 'It's a new avant-garde trend sweeping the Muggle world. It's called _PaybacksABitch_.'

'Sounds French.'

He smiled at her and then frowned when he took in her dishevelled appearance.

Harry took a step towards her and grabbed her by the elbow, guiding her to his couch. 'You okay?'

'Hm? Oh! Yeah,' she chuckled, running her hands down her pyjama bottoms subconsciously, before fiddling with her hair.

'Daphne,' Harry started slowly. 'You came to my house in your PJs and not only are they dirty, but your hands and face are smudged. _And_ you have no socks or shoes on. Why?'

He was using his slow and methodical Auror voice on her, and he knew it, but he didn't care. She looked like she'd been through … _something_ and if it was him related he needed to know.

The last time a girl had shown up to his house looking like this, it was cus a witch had discovered he had a Muggle girlfriend.

Granted, that'd been more than two years ago but certain things tended to leave a lasting impression.

Big, blue eyes stared at him through black rimmed glasses. 'I-I-I fell out the window.'

Harry blinked. He had not expected that and was a bit shocked by the explanation but he kept it off his face. 'Okay,' he nodded. 'What were you doing near a window?'

'I was trying to climb out.'

'Why? Were you in danger?'

The blonde shook her head. 'No. It's just that I didn't want to wear the red dress but they really, really, _really_ wanted me to and then they locked my closet so I decided to climb out the window when an owl arrived and I slipped and fell.'

He frowned. So many questions. But only one was important. 'Who's they?'

'My mum and dad.'

Harry shifted in his seat to face her. He shook his head. 'Right. You'll have to give me more than that Greengrass cus I don't understand.'

The blonde pulled on her hair tie before combing her fingers through her hair. She pulled the lot into a ponytail as she spoke.

'I've been sneaking out of the house the past few times we've had lunch.'

And suddenly it all made sense. She didn't have to explain but he let her anyway.

'My dad would rather we had the meals under his careful supervision and Mum would rather it was a romantic setting. They don't like that we're maintaining a cordial contract as opposed to the usual etiquette and customs crap that these things require. I don't know how they found out when we were having lunch today but when I woke up, Mum already had the red dress, fancy heels and several pairs of jewellery _out_ and ready for me to wear. So I snuck out and yeah.'

He blinked at her. 'So ... You've been sneaking out to see me to avoid your parents?'

The witch nodded, weary eyes watching him and waiting. For what, he didn't know but she was studying him intently.

 _'Why_?' Well, no. He knew why. He waved that question away with an impatient shake of his hand. 'No, I mean why the hell didn't you say so? I would've gone round to yours if I'd known this was going on.'

'I know. Didn't want that.'

'Why?'

The witch shrugged, looking at her hands. 'I dunno,' she mumbled.

Harry sighed, knowing the answer already. 'Did you think I'd go back to being an arse?'

Another shrug and he ran a tired hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say. He was too tired from last night, exhausted with all this shit and he was hungover to boot.

Though his stomach disagreed with the idea, he knew he needed protein.

Bacon. And eggs. Toast.

A fucking fry up.

First things first though.

Harry raised a closed fist and grinned when Daphne smiled at him.

Her tiny fist bumped into his and held for longer than necessary, both sighed in satisfaction.

'Right,' he said, standing. 'Did you have breakfast?'

He nodded when she shook her head. 'Good. Let's go and eat. My treat.'

Daphne stood. 'Okay,' she smiled, gesturing at his face before pointing at hers. 'Do I draw dicks on my face too?'

Mr Thumb was going to die.

'No,' he shook his head with a tight-lipped smile. 'I'm going to wash this off and I'll be right back down.'

A piss, a quick rinse of his mouth and after a lot of face scrubbing they were off, walking down his road that led to the Muggle village.

'Why didn't you change?' she asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Harry shrugged, before looking down at his clothes from last night. He wasn't sure but he hoped the stains on his shoes were tomato sauce. That was definitely a thread of cheese stuck to his shirt. 'Figured there was no point. If you can't look your best, why should I?'

Daphne nodded before waving at the thick canopy of trees around them. 'How long have you lived here?'

'Little over three years.'

'And your home is Muggle, why?'

He gave the petite witch a sideways glance. 'Why not?'

Daphne shook her head. 'Because it makes no sense. You're Harry fucking Potter. You could own half the country if you wanted to ... you probably _do_ in fact. Instead of living it up in the lap of luxury and extravagance with Weasley, two kids, a cat and a dog and all that happily ever after crap you live in a Muggle village, in a Muggle home and own a lot of Muggle things. I don't understand. What the hell happened? Shit. You're gay!

'What? No!'

'You sure? Cus I haven't seen Weasley in years but I remember her. Bitch was pretty so something, _somewhere_ went wrong.

'Nothing is wrong with me Greengrass.'

'So why'd she dump you?' Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

'She didn't dump me.'

'So why'd you break up with her? She didn't like your cottage?' Her fingers plucking at bush leaves as they passed.

'Ginny loves my cottage.'

'It was the cat wasn't it? She didn't like it.'

'It wasn't the cat.'

'So the dog? What's she got against your dog?' Her fingers pulling over the tip of her fringe.

'Nothing! Nothing is wrong with my dog!'

'Good.' She nodded and fiddled with the hem of her pyjama top.

It took him a while to remember that he didn't have a dog. He told her as much.

'Ah! I see now. Your issues were sexually oriented. Not gay though.' She gave him a wink. 'Got it.'

'Daphne!' He half laughed from exasperation and confusion. 'Ginny and I just didn't work out alright? There's no reason behind it other than we didn't fit anymore. After the war, we were just too different.'

'That's it?' she said with a frown.

'Yeah,' he lied. 'That's it.'

The truth was more complicated than that though. Ginny had wanted to _know_ and he'd found it too hard. They were together and he'd loved her but she wanted too much. When he flat out refused to tell her about the Horcrux hunt – that'd been the last straw. It had forced a wedge between them and before too long they'd agreed to part ways. It'd hurt like a bitch but with hindsight, it'd been for the best.

As for his choice of home ... He didn't have an explanation for that.

No one, not even him, had questioned it. He'd just ... found the place, loved it and bought it.

'As for the rest,' he replied. 'I don't know.'

He turned to look back at his quiet, little cottage. Trees surrounded it in a perfectly circular pattern. Muggles would think it man made, witches and wizards would see it for what it was: wards. They'd cut into the landscape and manipulated their surroundings. Not even animals with ill intent would be able to pass through. His vegetable patch was safe.

'I like my privacy I guess.'

Daphne snorted. 'That's an understatement. Mum said that the first letter they sent you returned burned. Our owl was pissed off. Took him ages to stop pecking at us. I don't blame you though,' she continued, walking on the mossy grass beside him. 'If I was as famous as you I'd probably hide away too. Don't like crowds.'

'Yeah.' He nodded, remembering last night, all the people who'd bought him drinks and stared at him. 'Individually, people are okay but crowds are bad.

She hummed. 'So had fun last night?'

'Yeah, it was alright.' He turned to her. 'Didn't know you knew Hannah.'

'Yup. Lovely girl. Kicks arse at the Swinton Curve. Perfectly avoids the sludge that shoots out of the gobstones. Don't know how she does it. Damn things are charmed to recognise your face but _nooo_ bloody bitch manages to avoid it every single time. It's poetic really.'

'Neville did mention that's how you knew her. So Gobstones? Is that your game then?'

'Yup!' The blonde gave him a sideways glance as her lips curled and she adjusted her glasses. 'Not to brag or anything but I made it to the semi-finals of the tournament in Hogwarts once.'

'Impressive,' Harry chuckled. 'I've only played it a few times. I liked it. Thought it was fun ... So you and Hannah are friend-'

'You don't remember me do you?' She interrupted him, a tight lipped smile on her face. 'From school I mean.'

Harry looked away from the witch, tucking his hands in his pockets as he walked. Suddenly remembering that he hadn't picked up his wallet. He reached for his back pocket and breathed a sigh of relief.

'I'm sorry,' he said, pushing up his glasses.

'It's okay,' she said, though he thought her voice sounded a bit hurt. 'There's no real reason why you should have. I mostly kept to myself. Only really talked to my dormmates. The Gobstones Club. The Charms Club. The Gay and Lesbian Committee. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Like two Gryffindors on account of you guys being scary mean. Didn't do Quidditch or all the crazy shit you were known to do. Why would you remember who I was?'

Harry frowned in confusion. 'Scary mean?'

'Yeah.' She nodded. 'Every time something happened between you and Malfoy or you and the school or Slytherin versus Gryffindor matches came up, you guys got all aggressive and shit. Once, some girl pushed me into the wall while I was on my way to lunch. Said, 'Watch where you're going snake' and then she'd stared at me like she was expecting me to retaliate. Bitch. I mean I know our house wasn't always innocent but shit, all I'd wanted was to eat some damn chicken plus I don't do confrontations well, I mean have you _met_ me? No one fucking expected me to be in Slytherin, my whole family was sure it was gonna be Hufflepuff for me but then the hat was all "Greengrass eh? I know where you lot belong! Slytherin!" Anyway when I didn't do shit she left but yeah,' she said with a nod. 'Scary mean.'

He had lots to say to that.

Lots he now knew about her too.

Mainly that Greengrass had more fucking friends than him.

'I'm sorry that happened to you.'

The witch shrugged, not at all bothered. 'Eh. I told the girls about it before bed. Pansy cursed the girl the next day. Used that spell that makes your teeth grow. You know the one?'

Harry nodded. ' Yeah, I know it. It was used on Hermione once.'

Oh yeah!' She laughed. 'That was funny! I-I-I mean n-no it- it wasn't.'

He chose to ignore that and moved on. It wouldn't do to start an argument over something that'd happened years ago. Not now.

Not when they were finally having a conversation that could be deemed comfortable. Damn near normal even.

They'd done civil with awkward silences. Angry and frustrated, on his part, as she stammered at him. Until last week when their small talk had been occasionally interrupted by awkward silences.

All in all, this was the best conversation they'd ever had.

'You still talk to Parkinson?' he asked, though he didn't really care.

'Y-yeah. She's a mum now so - so yeah. Has a daughter. Cute thing with a European pureblood. Loves him, loves her. Love their child so- so she's no trouble for anyone wouldn't hurt a fly now unless it's her family's lives on the line and she's scared. She wouldn't sell you out to Voldemort again I mean. Shit.' Her eyes grew wide before slamming shut. 'Sorry- sorry. I mean sorry.'

He nearly groaned as her damn nerves kicked in.

'How about the other Slytherin girls? You still talk to them?' Harry asked, pushing the conversation along, trying for ease. Yet another Auror method coming to the rescue.

'Um,' she said, opening her eyes and giving him a sideways glance. 'Yeah but only to Millie. She's on holiday and Tracey died during the battle of Hogwarts.'

'I'm sorry,' he said and meant it.

The blonde shrugged and gave a dismissive shake of her hand. 'We weren't that close and she died fighting with the Death Eaters. We'd always known she was on the extreme side of pureblood mentality but... she asked for it. I miss the girl I'd first met. Not the one she became... what is this?' She pointed at the shop they'd stopped in front of.

'It's a clothes shop,' he answered, her words going over in his head. 'You need clothing. So we're in a clothes shop. As in I'm offering to buy you clothing CUS you need them.' He said loudly when she tried to interrupt. 'You need them and you can't walk around all day like that. You'll catch a cold and you're already turning blue. Plus,' he gestured at the sky. 'What if it rains?'

It only took him ten more minutes to convince her. And her complaints died the second she found out Muggle shirts had words written on them.

She practically fell in love with a grey long sleeved shirt that read: _I'm sorry I'm late I didn't want to come_.

Thirty minutes later, a happily clothed Daphne sat across from him bobbing along to the song playing on the café radio.

'I like this song,' she said and he wondered if she was listening to the words. 'Anything pony related is fine by me.'

He snorted into his mug and the blonde witch frowned at him before her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. Her pale skin flushed red with startling speed. He fought the urge to laugh with a mouthful of tea.

'Oh fucking hell,' she muttered, covering her eyes. 'He's talking about sex isn't he? And I said I like anything pony related and he's- oh fucking hell. Oh come on that's not fair. I mean not come as in cum not that's there anything wrong with it I love orgasms they're so much yay. Messy yes but- ' She slammed her mouth shut with an audible snap, her hands moving to cover her mouth. Blue, mortified eyes staring at him across the table. Her muffled voice reaching him. 'Pony.'

He cracked. Laughed and kept laughing until their meal arrived.

* * *

 **A/N Number Two:** Darling Anon, don't tell me what to do.

\- Erica x


	5. The Filler Chapter

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns everything.

* * *

 **A/N:** We wrote this chapter in a day. Ladies and gents, we hauled ass. I hope this chapter finds you all well and that you enjoy it. Curious minds inquired so here we go: We will update once a month.

If you make it to end, please review.

* * *

 _Happy Birthday Dave. I love you._

* * *

 **The Amalgamation Agreement**

The Filler Chapter

by

Dave and Erica

* * *

He felt shit.

Well, no. He felt worse than that. Whatever the equivalent of being worse than shit _was,_ he felt it.

A deep ache had settled over his bones and he felt the stirrings of a fever building.

His head ached and his mind was having trouble focusing.

All in all, the flu was an arsehole.

'So,' Daphne said through a mouthful of ice cream. 'My birthday's in a few days.'

Harry blinked up at her. 'Yeah?' he said distractedly.

'Yup,' Daphne replied with a nod, blue eyes downcast studying her sundae.

Harry swallowed a mouthful of tasteless, far too cold ice cream. He eyed the blonde witch, not in the mood for deciphering her ramblings. 'What you getting at Greengrass?'

He jumped when the witch slammed her hand down. Green eyes darted to her hand and he nearly asked her what the fuck was going on when it moved.

A pristine envelope sat on the table, where her hand had previously been. One word written across the parchment in fancy cursive.

 _Greengrass._

'You're formally invited to celebrate with us the joyous occasion of our daughters, Daphne Yvonne and Astoria Acire Greengrass' birthday on this, the twenty-sixth of October at Greengrass Manor.' The blonde shifted in her seat. 'It's no big deal or anything. Just a thing with a few hundred people to celebrate my expulsion from a vagina cos I was _so_ the first person to ever accomplish _that.'_

He gaped at her and at the envelope. 'Are you-' he shook his aching head, trying to clear the fog. 'Was that you inviting me?'

The blonde shook her head before sighing and straightening her previously hunched shoulders. When she spoke her voice was monotonous, her words practiced. 'It would be an honour and a pleasure if you would be my escort to this important event.'

And then she gave him a maniacal smile. All teeth and wide eyes- it was fucking unsettling and he sat back in his chair in response.

Harry frowned at the witch. Green eyes darting to the door behind the blonde.

He lowered his voice, leaning in. 'Did your mum and dad tell you to do this?'

Daphne's smile dropped and she bit her lower lip, nodding.

His eyes moved back to the door with a hard glare.

He hated coming here. Every time he set foot in this damn house, there was always something. Daphne's parents were determined to manipulate this courtship and unfortunately, there was nothing for it. Shouting and cursing away this problem wasn't an option.

Besides, it'd been his decision to show up tonight for their weekly dinner so really, he couldn't blame anyone but himself. Not this time anyway.

'I don't have to come you know? Only if you want me to that is-'

'No you have to come,' Daphne said, cutting him off. 'You're my contractual betrothed and... you have to come.'

Her voice was small. Insecure. Blue eyes on her ice cream, avoiding him.

'Daphne?'

The blonde flinched, her fringe swaying violently with the movement. 'It's part of the contract.'

Harry frowned at his melting ice cream, stirring the chocolate. She was right. Attending social events was technically in the contract and though he wasn't sure, he assumed that a huge pureblood party would qualify.

He didn't like it but it would do. Plus, it's not like he had an actual choice in the matter. If it wasn't this party, it'd just have to be another.

In the end, he really didn't have a say.

It didn't help that her grimaced words set off warning bells. She was acting like it was a slow march from a jail cell to the guillotine.

He had the distinct feeling that Daphne didn't want him at the party. Her demeanour spoke volumes even if the blonde didn't say anything.

Shoulders hunched, eyes downcast, frowning- Daphne played with the dredges of whatever remained of her strawberry ice cream.

He cleared his throat, grimacing at the soreness.

Green eyes darted to the door behind her.

'Listen,' he said, his voice low. 'If you don't want me to come, I won't. Sod what your parents want. If you don't want me to show up, I won't.'

Anxious eyes met his.

'You have to come,' she replied, her voice both quiet and strong. Completely resigned. 'They've already told people about the betrothal.'

He wanted to punch something. Or someone. Tobias Greengrass would do.

'I'm sorry.'

Harry swallowed thickly, his eyes shut as the pounding behind his eyes intensified.

'When?'

'T-today. Ju- just today.'

 _Today._

Right. There was still time.

Harry reached into his pocket, palming his wand.

Happy memories surfaced to the forefront of his mind, pushing away all thoughts. His lips formed around a muttered spell, a wave of his wand and his Patronus stood before them seconds later. Small wisps of smoke moving around the antlers as the stag shook his head.

'Oh fuck!' _Ding!_

The stag greeted him with a silent stomp of its hoof before turning to the blonde. Its head tilted and his eyebrows shot upwards when the stag sniffed at her hair and then... _sneezed._

He hadn't known it could do that. Had in fact never considered it a possibility on account of it Technically Not Being Alive. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he'd have thought it impossible but he'd definitely seen smoke shoot out of the nostrils which was on a whole new level of _What the Fuck?_

Great.

Even his damn Patronus was coming down with the flu.

Harry inwardly groaned.

He was so not in the mood for his Patronus doing weird shit.

As if sensing his thoughts, the stag turned and sneezed. Again. On him.

The smokey remnants lingered behind his glasses, blurring his vision before the wisps evaporated.

'Bless you,' chirped in the blonde.

He chose to ignore the damn stag bowing his head in thanks cos yeah, no. Not today.

'Tell Hermione and Luna that the contract is out.'

It didn't soar away like he'd expect it to. No. Rather, the damn thing took it's slow and sweet time. Slow, lazy steps moved it forward. Then the fucking thing stopped short of reaching the far wall, before turning to them and giving him a sad and pathetic look that begged of, _Do I_ _have to?_

Harry's mouth fell open and when he didn't respond, the stag moved forward and slowly crept through the wall.

'Bye!'

He glared at the blonde who was now smiling.

'He's pretty isn't he?'

'Mm,' he hummed, feeling less than generous towards his Patronus.

He pushed away his still full and melting ice cream, done with all the bullshit. 'Do _you_ want me to come, yes or no? I'll only come if you want me to Daphne. I don't care what other people want, it's just you and me in this and only we say what goes.'

He was half sure she was going to say no when-

'I'd like you to come.'

A smile almost pulled at the corner of his lips. 'You sure?'

A shaky nod, a slight blush and a half shrug- all belied by her soft smile. 'Yeah.'

Harry nodded. 'Alright then. I'll be here.'

'Kay.'

He cleared his throat and grimaced, reaching for his neck.

'You getting that flu that's been going around?'

He nodded, opposite him Daphne mimicked his movement. 'Yeah I was too. Took some potions this morning and that helped some. Everyone here at the house is getting it. My dad was practically dying. Mum gave him a few potions but they didn't do much.'

'Yeah. Half the Aurors are out.'

Really, it'd only been a matter of time before he'd caught it.

The witch shifted in her seat. 'I know what'll help. At least some, anyway.'

Daphne reached across the table and a warm palm encircled his closed fist.

Heat raced up his arm, spreading warmth throughout his chilled body. The aches lessened and his head cleared a bit.

It took him a second to realise he'd shut his eyes. When he opened them, he found a smiling Daphne watching him.

'Better?'

He nodded cos- 'Yeah. It helped.'

'Good. Let me give you some Pepper-Up, that helped me.'

She stood, fancy cocktail dress swaying as she walked across the room, barefooted.

Harry leant against his seat. Eyes closing as the room spun and his stomach churned.

Tired eyes moved towards the window and he groaned. He rubbed his eyes and stared. His mouth fell open in confirmation of what he was seeing- his stag Patronus, creeping its way up the nearest hill.

* * *

Harry growled, reaching out for his wand. It fell limply as pain shot up his arm. The fireplace in his living room flaring to life with green flames.

'Harry?' Hermione appeared in the fireplace, peering around the darkened room. 'What's wrong? When you didn't arrive Ron and I were worried!'

Harry groaned as he covered his eyes with his hand. 'Hermione,' he forced out with a heavy sigh, pain surging through his chest, his nerve endings strung out, skin throbbing. He didn't even know skin _could_ throb like that.

'Are you sick?' Hermione asked as her palm pressed against his forehead. Like it was somehow his fault for feeling like a freight train had run over him. 'You don't have a temperature … you must have caught that nasty bug that was going through the Aurors' Office.'

He tried to swipe her hand away but his childhood friend merely raised an eyebrow at him and tutted as his attempted swipe resembled a lazy wave.

'You honestly need to take better care of yourself Harry,' she said as her wand was out and swishing all over him, dings of spells and charms going off and doing … bloody nothing. Hermione's rudimentary skills were clearly getting rusty.

He hissed as the hearth burst into green flame again and Ron appeared, hands in his pockets as he strolled out of the fireplace.

The ginger gave the dark room a once over before his eyes landed on Harry and he snorted. 'You look like shit, beer in the fridge?'

'Ron!' Hermione admonished her boyfriend too bloody loudly and Harry winced as he tried and failed to cradle his head. 'Sorry Harry,' she said in a much more hushed voice.

Ron shrugged as he walked towards the kitchen and his stupid voice came through the hallway. 'It's just the flu.'

Loud clinking of beer bottles rang in his head, Harry was certain the prick was doing it on purpose. Nobody made that much noise getting beer out of a fridge.

Hermione's wand waved and flicked in front of his face, a frown deepening the lines around her mouth as she looked at her wand and then him.

He lurched forwards, resting his forearms against the top of his thighs and took long steadying breaths. The pressure was suffocating and all encompassing. It took everything he had not to collapse onto the floor or flop back onto the sofa.

His duvet fell over his shoulders and the warmth and softness did nothing to ease his sensitive nerves. He groaned as he raised a shaky hand to his forehead, cupping it with his palm.

Hermione stepped to the side, her wand going through the same motions as before and once again, getting the same results.

'Harry...' Hermione said in an accusatory tone. 'You sure you're ill? My spell is saying you aren't.'

Green eyes glared up at her and he grimaced. 'No, I'm faking for attention.' Harry took a shuddering breath, his head bowed before forcing himself to look back up. _'Healer_ Granger?'

Harry flopped back into the cushions with gritted teeth. The soft material harsh against his skin.

Hermione sniffed and sat down in the vacant armchair. 'I don't have to be a Healer to cast diagnostic charms.'

'Whatever,' Harry grunted as Ron reappeared holding three open bottles of beer. 'Did you have to be so loud?'

'No.' Ron passed him and Hermione a beer each. The witch offered a small smile before putting the untouched bottle beside her, as Ron perched on her armchair. He took a long pull on the bottle and sighed. 'Muggle beer's ace.'

Hermione patted Ron's leg and frowned again at Harry. 'Harry, it's been three days. You're clearly not getting better. Go see a Healer.'

Shrugging felt like moving in padded armour but Harry managed it. 'It's only been since the weekend.'

'Yet you worked from home all week?' Ron asked with a shake of his head. 'Mate, you need to see a Healer. We've got a big case coming up and Robards will want to see _both_ of us working it.'

'You worked from home again?' Hermione said quickly, her eyes darting from Ron to Harry. She glared at the ginger. 'You didn't tell me that. Why didn't you tell me he was off sick again?'

Ron rolled his eyes. 'He's a big boy Hermione, he doesn't need you mothering him cus he's got the flu.' The ginger grinned. 'Besides, that's Mum's thing.'

Hermione's mouth opened to retort. 'We-'

'Shut it,' Harry said without the venom he'd been aiming for. It _hurt_ too much to really tell them off and he wasn't in the mood to hear them bicker.

The couple shared a look and the argument mercifully ended before it started.

'You've not been looking after yourself, have you?' the bushy haired woman asked, lips pinched in. 'Have you even taken Pepper Up potion today?'

'Yes,' Harry snapped. 'Didn't do a damn thing. Not even the tablets from the pharmacy in town helped.' Harry wrapped the duvet back around himself and he didn't give a fuck if he looked like a petulant child. He felt like utter shit.

His head was pounding. The pressure against his temples blinding. He felt heavier than he'd ever felt in his life and it was bone deep. Moving was damn near impossible without swearing loudly and it had been all he could manage to get into the living room. Thank fuck he'd remembered to pick up his wand or he wouldn't have eaten today.

'Check him again love,' Ron said to Hermione, his eyes settling on the sandwich sitting next to her beer. It had maybe three bites out of it. That had been all Harry could manage before giving up. 'See what's wrong with The Chosen One here. Look at him, even I wasn't this bad.'

Hermione leant forward and pointed her wand at Harry. Another couple of waves and with a frown Hermione shook her head. 'Well, he doesn't have a temperature, he clearly isn't nauseous … you've not thrown up have you Harry?'

He shook his head gingerly.

Hermione hummed thoughtfully. 'No runny nose or earache? Anything like Ron had?'

'Headache?' Harry pressed the cold bottle of beer against his head, the weight of it pulling down his arm like a lump of metal. 'Weakness?'

Ron shrugged at his girlfriend. 'I didn't have any serious trouble holding stuff did I?'

'No.' She shook her head, frowning into the distance. Hermione crossed her arms as she reclined in her chair. 'His flu isn't like their flu ...' she mumbled to herself.

'Honestly Hermione,' Ron sighed. 'He's just ill. We could have just sent an owl or something. Or told Mum, she'd be at his door faster than he could blink.'

Harry pulled a face and took a sip of his beer which he regretted the second he put the bottle down. That damn pressure made even swallowing difficult. This had to be some kind of special Wizard's Flu or something. Maybe he picked it up when they went to that dodgy apothecary in Manchester?

'Don't you dare,' Harry forced out.

'Maybe it's just that Mum and us aren't the _right_ company love,' Ron said with a knowing smirk. 'Maybe what Harry needs is some _blonde_ company. You know, wears glasses and is the best thing that ever happened to me.'

The bushy haired woman pointed at Ron and totally ignored Harry's groan as he collapsed further into his sofa, the pressure demanding he get as close to the ground as possible.

'You've not left it too long to see Daphne have you?'

Harry growled as he shifted onto his back, the duvet blocking his annoying friends from view. 'No! I saw her for dinner three days ago. We touched, had dinner … everything. She even invited me to her birthday. Didn't you get the Patronus I sent you? About Greengrass leaking the betrothal?'

'You sent a Patronus?' Hermione asked confusedly. 'Harry, we never got a Patronus. Ron?'

'Nah,' Ron agreed, sounding equally confused.

He tried not to scream. _Fucking_ weird stag, sniffing his weird fiancée and not even delivering a damn message.

This flu must have been fucking with his magic as well. Bollocks.

'So is that why your name was all over the Prophet again this morning?'

Harry pulled the duvet away so the darkened faces of his friends were visible. 'Aren't I normally splashed all over that rag?'

Ron dipped his head and shrugged. 'Yeah, but this one had betrothal and an unnamed bride to be. I just figured it was the usual. I'm guessing Luna didn't think it had any weight to it either. The Quibbler's front page was about the Rotfang Conspiracy again.' Ron smiled fondly and Harry couldn't help his own small smile breaking free. 'Greengrass must have a deal with the papers to keep it mum until this party you're talking about. You're going right?'

Harry flipped a grinning Ron off and covered his face with his hand. 'Whatever, well it's probably best I talk to Luna … you know, if I don't die first.'

Ron scoffed again and drained his beer.

Hermione, who was still perched on the edge of her seat, stared at Harry. A familiar look in her eyes sent warning bells shooting through him.

'Have you felt better at any point?' Hermione asked slowly, Ron's eyes widening as he turned to his girlfriend. 'Any sort of improvement?'

Harry struggled to concentrate. The last week felt like a blur. He couldn't even remember what time he'd gotten out of bed today.

'Daphne.' He slowly raised into a seating position. 'She held my hand and I felt a bit better.'

'She held your hand?' Ron said quickly, a beaming smile lighting up his face. 'As in actual fingers entwining sort of stuff?'

'Ron,' Hermione said reproachfully.

'She held my fist actually,' Harry corrected. 'Must've counted.'

Hermione nodded and he knew where her brain was going.

'Sounds like this is related to our favourite blonde Slytherin,' Ron said, bouncing on the armchair like a damn five year old.

Hermione hummed and stared into the fire thoughtfully.

'She had said she'd been unwell too.' Harry pushed the duvet off of himself and stopped. The pressure pushing him further down, as if talking about how ill he was was making it worse. 'You think this has something do with that?'

'Possibly,' Hermione mumbled, before rushing towards the study.

'If you're hurting like this,' Ron said. 'I wonder how Daphne's coping?'

Harry frowned, slowly lifting himself out of the sofa. He grabbed onto Ron as he nearly toppled over.

'She's probably got it ten times worse,' Harry forced out.

'We've got to get to Greengrass Manor,' shouted Hermione, running back into the room, contract in hand.

Ron repositioned them so he could support Harry better and failed to hide the huff of pain when Harry's full weight pressed down on him.

Hermione grabbed his shoulders as Ron's concerned voice reached through the pounding blood in Harry's ears. 'What?'

Scared eyes darted between them.

'The contract's changed!' Hermione said before the familiar squeeze of Apparation engulfed him.


	6. Painful

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns everything.

* * *

 **A/N:** So. This chapter is long. And it was hard. _But_ Dave and I put in the work and kept at it until we reached a satisfying conclusion. We hope that you too will find it enjoyable.

 _Having Said That_ (I think I might make that a running theme), I'd like to address an issue in regards to some reviews. Again.

To those of you who keep telling us how to write our fic, don't. Just stop. It ain't gonna happen.

To the rest of you Lovely Readers, thank you. Thank you for reviewing. Thank you for understanding our annoyance. Thank you for your continued support. We appreciate you and this chapter is for you.

* * *

 **The Amalgamation Agreement**

Painful

* * *

'How can the contract change Hermione?' Ron asked, furtive glances at Harry coming regularly as they staggered up to Greengrass Manor. 'Why's it done that? Harry and Daphne have been doing everything it asked of them.'

Hermione just shook her head and a deep frown furrowed her features. 'I'm not quite sure, there's different conditions but it doesn't explain why.'

'What conditions?' Harry forced out, pressure building around his lungs and speeding up his heartbeat. He closed his eyes hard and felt himself sway forward, only just managing to not slam into the door by sheer force of will.

Bloody hell, he needed to lie down, if he didn't soon he wasn't going to have a choice on where he passed out.

'I think it best we have both Harry and Daphne for thi-Harry!'

Gravity took him by the back of the neck and tugged sharply, he felt his body fall forward as his face came ever closer to the hard wooden surface of the door. But he couldn't stop himself from falling.

His head was just about to crack into the door when it opened and a petite blonde appeared in the doorway.

'Harry?' she gasped as his head made a collision course for her stomach, her hands already reaching out to catch him before the familiar warmth of magic wrapped around him, the sound of shattering glass a vague sound ahead of him.

His eyes were exactly eye level with Daphne's stomach, the faded image of the Superman logo centimetres from his nose. If the spell had been a little slower he'd have stuck his head right into her belly, Superman t-shirt or not.

Her soft hands spread heat through his body as they palmed his chest, the relief of her touch already starting to work it's effects to lessen the pressure and the all-powerful pull towards the ground was slipping away with every second Daphne's hands were on his chest.

'Hi Daphne,' Harry said. 'Sorry.'

'Hi,' she said, ducking down to look him in the eye. She looked paler than usual, her hair was a bit frazzled and there were massive bags under her eyes, but the brilliant blue behind the frames of her glasses were just as alert and swimming with concern … whether for the fact that he was still dangerously close to colliding with her or that he must look like death warmed up.

Not that it's not nice talking to you like this Harry,' Daphne said. 'But you're kind of heavy and... you're sick!'

Harry groaned as his head hung low. The pressure was still lessening but not nearly to the length it should have been. Especially with her hands still on his chest … maybe it was because it was through his pyjamas.

'Hold on Harry,' Ron said, no trace of amusement in his voice. 'Stand back Daphne.'

He let out a heavy sigh of relief as he rose back to standing, casting a bleary look over his shoulder to see a relieved looking Ron with his wand pointed squarely at his back.

He still felt like his lungs were in a vice and it didn't help that Daphne was no longer touching him at all, her hands now fidgeting with themselves in front of her, her pale skin in stark contrast of the baggy black pyjama bottoms she was wearing.

Now his head was clearing a bit though he noticed something about Daphne.

Namely, she only looked as equally ill as when he last saw her.

Three days ago.

 _What the fuck was going on?_

'You got somewhere we can rest him down Daphne?' Ron asked as he went to take Harry's weight for him. Harry held his hand out first though. 'Mate?'

'I'm alright,' Harry said, his voice strained but the pressure was still trickling away slowly but surely. 'Daphne, are you feeling any better than when I was last round?'

Daphne gave him a weird look and then down at her pyjamas. 'Not really? I mean I've still got a bit of a flu but I feel a bit better now that' we've touched.' She shrugged. 'Mostly stayed in bed, reading comics. It's been a pretty good week actually. As I've been sick Mum and Dad left me out of the party arrangements so between that and lazying about, its been a win win situation. You really look crappy,' (i)Ding! She put her hand on his arm and pulled him in out of the cold with a frown. 'Do you need Pepper-Up?''

Harry groaned in relief as her skin touched his and did not even care what that must have sounded like. The vice was finally releasing around his lungs and by the time he opened his eyes … which he hadn't even realised he'd closed … Daphne's awkward blush was leaving her pale cheeks.

'Wait …' she gave him a slow look and frowned. 'Did you come here because you thought it was the contract and I was in worse shape than you?'

It was Harry's turn to blush. 'Well … yeah.'

'Oh,' Daphne said simply. A befuddled frown on her face. 'Thanks, but I'm really okay.'

Awkward silence filled the cavernous room, the only sound that of the big doors closing as Ron and Hermione came inside after them.

Hermione cleared her throat after they'd been stood in silence for nearly a minute.

'Daphne?' she said carefully, the blonde jumping at the other witch's speaking, like she'd forgotten it wasn't just her and Harry. 'Are your parents in?'

The Slytherin tipped her head on the side, like a bird trying to get a better look at something and nodded. 'Yeah, they're in the upstairs study going through the guest list for tomorrow night … um, sorry … I didn't know whether to invite you and Weasley?'

Hermione gave her a tight lipped smile and shook her head genially. 'Please don't worry about that.'

'I'll send you one later-'

'Daphne,' he groaned out.

Harry's fiancée, fuck that was still weird to think about, stiffened and one of her nervous smiles peeked through. 'Can you shout them?'

She gave Harry a worried look. 'Why? You're not going to yell at them are you? They've not told anyone about the contract, somebody got word out about it some other way, I definitely haven't talked to any papers or reporters so you shouldn't yell at them for that.' She crossed her arms and curled in slightly, her eyes never leaving him. 'People sniff around for whatever information they can on you, so someone must have heard at the Ministry and went off to make money by telling the Prophet, I swear it wasn't them …'

'Daphne,' Harry interrupted, grabbing her by her forearms gently and groaned as warmth spread up from his hands to his lungs. 'Sorry.' He paused as a fresh wave of relief and ease flowed through him. 'We need to see them. Can you please just shout them?'

'O-okay, you promise you're not going to yell?' Daphne gave the three of them a measuring look that Harry hated. They'd made so much progress, talked and he'd just started getting used to her. That she _still_ didn't trust him … it kind of hurt.

He was a fucking hypocrite.

But if her parents had anything to do with the change in contract … he wouldn't be keeping any promises. If they had tried to kill him just to make damn sure he married their daughter … heads were going to fucking roll.

Daphne frowned cautiously at him and he let go of her arms, cold replacing the heat almost immediately. He hated her hall, it was always so bloody cold.

'Just call them please Daphne.'

She nodded and without a second's wait. 'Mum! Dad!'

They heard the quick footsteps coming from upstairs long before he could see either of the two older Greengrasses' on the balcony.

'Honey?' Violette's voice came from the balcony as the footsteps drew nearer. 'Daphne? Are you okay?'

The beautiful face of Lady Greengrass was marred with a worried frown as she reached the top of the stairs before noticing Harry, Hermione and Ron standing in her hallway.

'Toby,' she called back over her shoulder, before coming down the stairs and stepping next to her daughter. 'You'd better come down here too.'

Fire that had nothing to do with the warmth Daphne's touch left him with, raced up to his neck as Toby came into view in a dressing gown and frowning deeply.

'What's wrong Violl-,' the middle aged man said, the beginning of concern in his voice. 'Mr Potter. What are you doing here?'

The urge to curse the prick surged forward but he could _feel_ Daphne's eyes on him, so he swallowed it down. 'We need to talk Toby.'

The older man frowned harder and Harry wouldn't even begin to apologise for how good that had felt.

'Why are you here Harry? It's late and Daphne isn't well.' Violette asked as Toby made his own way down to the ground floor. 'Are you okay?' She asked taking him in properly for the first time.

Cold sweat trickled down his back, the beads melding into his clothes and making them stick to him.

'Someone's been fucking with our contract and left me damn near catatonic since I left here,' Harry growled at Toby as he drew up on the other side of his daughter. 'Any clue why that's happened?'

'What?!' All three Greengrasses said at once.

'Daphne are you feeling okay?' Violette asked immediately, her palm going to her daughter's forehead. 'You said you'd been feeling unwell … has it been like last time?'

'I'm okay Mum,' Daphne said awkwardly, casting a nervous look at Harry and his friends. 'It looks like its hit Harry harder this time round. I don't know why though and they didn't even mention this til you came down.'

Mr and Mrs Greengrass shared a worried look, Toby's hand resting on his daughter's shoulder and squeezing gently. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

Daphne nodded and tried to look less uncomfortable as her mother's hand entwined with hers. Fear etched into the woman's face as she looked from Daphne to Harry and then to the contract Hermione was carrying in her arms. 'Toby.'

They really needed to stop saying each other's name and tell him if they knew what the fuck was going on, because he had a sinking feeling that they were just as in the dark as he was. His rage may have subsided way quicker than he'd like and he'd bet Knuts to Galleons that had everything to do with being near Daphne, but if they really didn't know why the contract had changed …

He really hated that but.

Ron stepped next to Harry and fixed Mr Greengrass with a searching look before sighing. 'I don't think he knows Harry.'

'Know what?' Toby said sharply. 'I haven't touched that contract since we signed it Mr Weasley, kindly explain what has changed right this instant.'

'The conditions of the contract have changed Mr Greengrass,' Hermione said as she patted said document. 'We had best sit down before discussing them any further … they're quite drastic.'

Harry didn't even want to know, he was bloody well going to have to though. Fuck this damn contract so much.

They followed the Greengrasses into a sitting room, plush sofas and rich colours made the room feel far more welcoming than Harry felt as he tried not to glower at Toby and Violette.

Bookcases took up the entire wall opposite the sofa Harry, Ron and Hermione were guided to, he picked out a few books on Wizarding history he wasn't surprised to see and even a couple of comics that told Harry this was probably Daphne's favourite room in the large manor.

He had to swallow a smile as he saw the X-Men title written down the spine of one big hardback book.

The Greengrasses took up the other sofa, it elongating so the three of them could fit on the two seater. With a snap of his wand that made Harry flinch towards his own, Toby lit a fire in the stone cold fireplace, warmth spreading through the room in seconds.

'Okay Hermione,' Violette said, panic trembling in her voice only slightly. Pureblood etiquette lessons could only cover so much he supposed. 'You said the conditions have changed? How?'

Hermione lay out the contract on a coffee table that separated the two groups, the many pages of the contract spreading across the glass surface. She pointed at the pages where the conditions had been before with her wand. 'Look here Mrs Greengrass.'

All three of the Greengrasses leant in, eyes roving over the document and as their faces fell Harry's stomach joined them. He didn't have the nerve to ask when Toby's eyes widened and fear started to properly show through.

Violette's hand took her daughter's and her other one went to her mouth.

'What does it say?' Ron asked when Harry didn't. The ginger looking to Hermione rather than the stunned Slytherins.

'The demands have gotten bigger,' Hermione said, her hands going to her stomach as if she might be fighting back pain of her own. 'You now have to be around each other at all times.'

'What?!' Harry stared over at Daphne. Whose own face was exactly the same as his. 'How the hell are we supposed to manage that?'

The idea that his stomach could drop lower than it already had was hard to believe, but as it currently sat around his knees …

'It also says you have to be in physical contact a lot more, it doesn't specify how much though …'

A horrible flash of dread spread through Harry as he and Daphne shared a look. 'Does it say _how_ we have to be in contact?'

 _Please let it not, please let it leave that up to interpretation._

'No,' Violette said as a touch of relief escaped her. But only a little. 'It doesn't say how. Just that it needs to be more frequent.'

Mr Greengrass stood, his face white as he marched towards the doorway. 'I'm going to get our lawyers Violette, if the contract has changed they'll need consulting.'

Mrs Greengrass nodded and her arms went around Daphne, whose eyes were still pinned to the contract conditions.

'That's a good idea actually,' Hermione said quietly. 'You had best call Percy.'

Ron frowned and looked over at Violette. 'Is that alright? I should probably call Bill too.'

Mrs Greengrass nodded again and gestured towards the door her husband had just gone out of. 'The Floo in the kitchen should be free, you can call your brothers from there.'

Ron gripped Harry's shoulder and was out of the room himself without a backwards glance.

'We have to eat all our meals together too,' Daphne said quietly, still not looking up. 'Mum …'

The elder Greengrass woman rubbed her daughter's shoulders comfortingly and did her best to hide her fear about the inescapable fact each new condition was leading them towards.

He and Daphne were going to have to live together.

That was the only way they could possibly meet all of these conditions.

'Are there any other big changes Hermione?' Harry asked, just to fill the heavy and claustrophobic air in the room.

Hermione peered down at the contract again and gave him a fretful look. 'Nothing else really Harry, it seems to just be a harsher version of the early conditions Mr and Mrs Greengrass put into the contract.'

How the hell had it even managed to do that? They'd done everything the damn thing had asked of them!

'You sure you had absolutely nothing to do with this?' Harry shot at Lady Greengrass. The look of shock on her face helped to dampen the anger when he asked but he just couldn't shake the thought that as pure-bloods, who wanted him and Daphne to get together, they knew more than they were letting on.

Daphne gave him a hard look but Harry just shrugged at her.

'No Harry,' Violette said, a little bit of sharpness in her voice. 'These sort of conditions were exactly what we were trying to avoid. You didn't see the original version … I would rather suffer myself than to subject my daughter to that sort of barbarism.'

He softened as he looked at the fury staring back at him. Kept behind steel blue eyes but there all the same and for the first time since this whole mad shit had started … Harry realised that Violette Greengrass hadn't wanted any of this for either of her daughters.

He was about to apologise when Ron, Bill and Percy came barging into the steadily fuller sitting room, a harried looking Toby following behind them.

'Harry,' Bill said as his eyes widened. 'Mate, you look awful.'

'Ron said something was wrong with the contract?' Percy asked as his eyes flitted from Harry to Daphne.

'Yeah,' Harry said. 'Me worse than Daphne though, we thought it was just the flu or something.' He looked over at Daphne who nodded quickly.

Percy frowned and made a beeline for the contract. 'Could you please pass me the conditions page Lady Greengrass?'

She did, as her husband slipped onto the other side of Daphne. The married couple held a long look before Toby frowned. 'The lawyers are on their way.'

As if summoned by his words, the Floo came to life and out poured a slew of lawyers, some carrying documents and others looking harried. Each one older than the next.

They pulled the Greengrasses aside and for the second time in as many months, they sat in silence as the contract was read.

'Harry,' Percy said, the room falling silent as everyone turned to him, a page held in his white knuckled grip. 'You have been meeting the conditions that the new contract set yes?'

He nodded. They had, even the being seen in public. Every one of her visits to his house had included a walk around the village. Where they'd normally stop for a quick meal or drink. Hell, they'd even taken a quick walk through the park last time.

Harry said as much and he was met by a sea of frowns.

'Harry, that won't count,' Bill said. 'Percy warned you before the binding. If you didn't meet the conditions of the contract to the letter, it would lead to consequences.'

'What do you mean Mr Weasley?' Toby asked, his mouth a hard line.

'It's simple Lord Greengrass,' Percy said exasperatedly, taking over from his brother. 'As we never learnt what the late Lord Black had done to the contract in regards to repercussions, we couldn't find out what would happen if the conditions weren't met. Though as I'm sure as your lawyers have told you, we discovered that Lord Black was a particularly devious man and while you were able to alter the contract to be more suitable for your daughter and Harry … Lord Black's magic is poured into this contract and it will do it's very best to get what it wants any way it can.'

Harry's head was beginning to hurt again, this time though he didn't think it had anything to do with the contract. Actually being in the same room as Daphne alone seemed to be helping to alleviate the pressure in his body until it was almost gone.

'That still doesn't explain why any of this happened Mr Weasley,' Toby pressed.

Percy gestured with his hand at Harry. 'As the contract is an extension of Lord Black's magic and will I find it deeply unlikely that walking around a Muggle village would count as being seen in public. The magical community must see them as a couple for that condition to be met.'

'Why didn't you say so?' Harry growled at the third eldest Weasley son.

'He _did_ Harry.' Ron sighed heavily. 'He explained it the night before.'

The ginger looked over at Hermione who nodded sadly in return.

Harry looked from each of the Weasley men and Hermione. He didn't remember and wanted to yell at them for it. Why didn't they repeat themselves?

Had Daphne known? Why hadn't she told him that part, when he'd taken her down to the village? Surely she must've known it wouldn't count.

This was so much bollocks.

How was a dead old pureblood _still_ effecting this contract as deeply as he was? Could it be a Horcrux?

Percy spared them a look, shaking his head. 'The contract feels it hasn't been honoured so it has changed the preexisting conditions. It hasn't added any new ones though.'

'It's also not dangerous towards your daughter Lord Greengrass,' one of the many faceless lawyers said.

'That's something at least,' Violette said with a relieved look to her daughter. 'Though it does seem that Daphne and Harry are going to have to spend a lot more time together.'

Harry didn't want to jump to conclusions but he could've bloody sworn Mrs Greengrass was a little bit pleased at that. But he was pissed and jumping to conclusions when he was angry had been what had led to the first load of problems with this contract.

'Going by the conditions,' another faceless lawyer said to Mr Greengrass. 'Our recommendation for the well-being of Miss Greengrass is that she and Mr Potter live together for the rest of the contract. It will be the most efficient way to meet all the conditions.'

'What the fuck did you just say?' Harry said through gritted teeth.

The room as one stared to look at him, the lawyer who had spoken flinching slightly and staring at Harry's wand hand, which was clenched into a fist.

Ron popped up. 'I think that's a _spectacular_ idea.' He raised his hand, looking over at the lawyers expectantly. 'All in favour?'

Two or three that Harry recognised from cases he'd worked, raised their hands meekly, dropping them sharply as Harry glared.

'Sorry Harry, but I think they're right,' Bill said. 'There's no other way to meet these conditions without you coming back and forth every day.'

'Then that's what we'll do. That's not a problem,' Harry said.

'So you're going to suffer every night?' Hermione chipped in. 'You got this sick after three days Harry, is this how you want to live?'

'If I have to.'

'You're being ridiculous,' Hermione glared.

He didn't care. 'There is no way in hell, I'm moving into this house,' Harry said as he stared her down.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and pulled down with a growl.

'Harry,' Violette said in a soft voice, trying to cajole him. 'It would be easier for everyone if you just moved in here. Please be reasonable, I'm only thinking of what's best for everyone.'

He was about to bite back, that no, just what was best for her and her conniving, opportunistic husband but Daphne interrupted them all.

'I think I should move in with Harry,' the soft voice cut through the room as if she had shouted.

'Honey …' Mrs Greengrass started, placing a steadying hand on her husband who'd looked ready to shout. The Woman spared him a glance before turning to her daughter. 'Daph-'

'Mum, please,' the younger woman said pleadingly, looking her mother straight in the eyes. 'Please, just let me handle this. I know you only mean the best but Harry is right, if he moves in here, he will be a complete arsehole.' _Ding!_ 'It's better if I move in with him.'

Harry wanted to defend himself, it wasn't just him who'd be uncontrollably irritating at all times. Mrs Greengrass' insistence on meddling had been the sole reason he'd hated coming here in the first place.

Him the arsehole, yeah right. Least he kept his nose out of other people's business. He glowered at Toby who glared right back.

He could feel his wand hand itch and he looked away from the self-important bastard.

'Daphne, sweetie, if you had just listened to me-'

'I'll wear the dress to the party!' Daphne said quickly, cutting her mother off. 'I'll wear all the jewellery, do all the makeup and stuff you want me to do … I'll even wear the shoes you want me to. Just please, let us handle this.' Desperate look squared solely on her mum.

'You will?' Lady Greengrass gave her daughter a suspicious look, searching her pleading face for any sign of a lie. 'And you won't disagree if I make reasonable suggestions? You promise?'

Daphne paused for a second, looking over at Harry for support. He nodded solemnly before he realised what he was doing.

'I promise.'

Violette Greengrass turned to her husband and after a battle of wills, smiled so big it nearly split her face in half and wrapped her arms around her squirming daughter. 'Okay honey, as long as you listen to us from now on, we won't make Harry move in here.'

 _Like you could_ make _me do anything_.

Daphne squirmed in her mother's hug some more but a sense of relief seemed to come off her a little bit. Her blue eyes looking over at Harry with desperation. She'd done her bit, it was now his turn.

'Will my house be alright Percy?' Harry asked, trying to keep the dread out of his voice.

Percy nodded and it felt like a hammer blow in his gut. 'I should think so Harry, yes. You will have to see if there's any sort of leeway when you return. But I think the condition doesn't specify _where_ you must be around each other as long as it's constantly.'

That was something he supposed. Not much, but something.

'Will there be any wiggle room? I don't exactly think either Daphne or Harry want to share a bed,' Hermione asked, with an elbow jab into Ron's stomach as his mouth opened. 'Maybe a certain distance they can stand to be apart? Even Lord Black's magic would have to allow them a certain level of privacy?'

Percy looked uncertain and Harry had the horrifying thought that he might not even be allowed to be far enough away from Daphne to take a piss in private.

'It's something they will have to find out together I'm afraid. There must be certain limits, but as there is no set distance or time put in the new conditions …' Percy rested his hands palms up in front of him. 'It's all guesswork.'

Percy looked over to the lawyers, receiving nods of agreement from all of them.

'Best get them back to Harry's and start testing,' Bill said with a finality Harry didn't like. 'Can you start packing some stuff up for Daphne? We'd best get her moved in as soon as we can.'

Violette nodded and led her daughter out by the hand. House-elves names already being cycled off as the two women left the room. Daphne stopped at the doorway and gave a Harry what he could only call a very tired look.

She'd managed to get them something slightly doable out of this whole new shit storm the contract had dropped them in. For that he was genuinely grateful. If she hadn't stepped in and made a sacrifice like that … well he didn't want to think about what would have happened.

He gave her a quick smile, which she returned, before she left and then collapsed back into the sofa, ignoring the smirk his best mate was giving him.

'Say one word Ron,' he dragged out. 'And I will kill you.'

Ron snorted and Harry groaned as the pressure started to edge back in the further away Daphne got.

Toby gestured for the lawyers to follow him out, muttering something about going over finer details in private and before long, it was just Harry, Hermione and the gathered Weasleys.

Once they were alone, Percy turned to Harry. 'There's something else Harry,' he said in a low voice, eyeing the door.

'What?'

'The contract is going to try and force a connection between the two of you. We don't know how and we can't explain it. However it manifests, and it will, you are not to use it. Am I understood?' Percy's voice was a sharp whisper.

Harry gave him a weird look but Hermione beat him to the question.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'I've come across similar wording before, in regards to curses and spells in contracts, and I don't think the lawyers caught it,' Bill said. 'But it's definitely there. It'll be flimsy, because it's unused, but it'll give you the ability to have a measure of control. What that means, we don't know. Only Orion Black would. But as of now, consider it dangerous. Don't use it, don't touch it, don't look for it. As a matter of fact, from this point on consider the contract sentient, it's gonna know if you're trying to cheat it.'

 _Well that's just bloody perfect_.

The idea of telling Daphne about it made him just not want to. This was something he was just going to have to keep secret from her.

This was gonna be hell.

* * *

Women.

Harry now understood the centuries old motto that many men before him had uttered at one point or another. Ron said it at least twice a day. Usually in regards to Hermione and not always fondly.

He now knew why. cus _women._

Or maybe it was just Daphne.

Harry paced across his bedroom floor as his eyes shot to his watch. The hands hadn't moved since the last time he checked. Twenty seconds ago. He could've sworn it'd been longer. It felt longer. Whole bloody day had felt longer in fact.

It was well past eight and they should've been at the party over and hour ago. Yet, here they still were.

He was dressed and ready in his Muggle tux, cus fuck the system, and Daphne ... currently walking from the bathroom to _her_ room. Still in her robe.

He clenched his jaw and glared at her retreating form as it walked into _her_ room and shut _her_ door.

Living with a woman was an acquired taste. One that he'd suspected would only be endured by a self-loathing, masochist. Or maybe an idiot in love.

Really, there was no difference.

Two hours.

Two _bloody_ hours.

That's how long she'd taken to get ready and she still wasn't done. It was unimaginable. Unbelievable. Fucking mind-boggling. Like, what the fuck did women do to that took so long?

 _Especially_ witches?

There were spells. He knew cus Hermione had mentioned it in passing once or twice. As had Ginny. Fleur. Luna. Mrs Weasley. Pretty much every witch he was acquainted with and yet... she still wasn't done.

Her shower had been a long drawn out affair to the point that he'd had to shower with tepid water bordering on cold. Her styling her hair and doing her face had taken an hour and yet her face looked no damn different. Her cheeks were rosier than before and her eye colour stood out a bit on account of that shit she put on her eyelids but still. She. Looked. The. Same.

 _Then_ her picking a dress out of the many that her mum had sent over had become an ordeal onto itself.

That she kept asking _him_ which looked best over and over and over again... it had been fucking unreal.

What the hell did he know about sweetheart necklines and lace and shit. Frankly, Gobbledegook made more sense to him.

The _best_ moment however came when Mrs Greengrass Flooed in, smiled and proceeded to take over his home. House elves popped in when she called and the whole lot moved into _Daphne's Room,_ as her mum had called it, and an unholy noise erupted from it as the woman and Daphne argued over each other about her make-up, hair, nails and whatever else Mrs Greengrass found lacking.

More shouting and then a stomping Daphne had stormed into the loo, the sound of running water, and some splashing later, and a fresh faced Daphne had walked back into the room.

When Mrs Greengrass left, Daphne walked her out. Her long hair had been styled differently and her make-up looked the same but not really.

To him, it all looked the bloody same.

He'd just stared when Mrs Greengrass had insisted that he point out the subtle differences that he did not fucking see.

 _Women._

Harry growled and stomped his way down the stairs, flopping onto his couch the second he reached it. His eyes darted to the telly remote control, trying and failing to muster up the energy to reach for it. It was by his knees on the coffee table but nah, too far.

He looked at his watch. Seven minutes to nine.

Brilliant. Just _brilliant._

The first day and he'd already had enough. It was one thing to accept a contract and have to abide by it, it was another thing entirely to have a sentient piece of paper forcing him to do shit.

His life was now effectively turned around and all he could do was grin and bare it.

He checked his watch. Seven minutes to nine. Perfect.

Normally, he wouldn't care about arriving late to anything but he wasn't risking it. He absolutely refused to anger the Horcrux Contract lest something worse happened. Who knows what it would do. Probably try and force them to shag, or something as equally uncomfortable and repulsive.

Harry heard the creak of stairs and he stood, the word _f_ _inally!_ On the tip of his tongue. It died in his throat as he took her in though.

He swallowed thickly as his eyes widened, his mouth falling open.

She looked beautiful.

Her long blonde hair was done in a low bun with a few tresses framing her face. The dress ... damn.

It was stark white and reached mid thigh. Lace all round and the lower bit was poofy while the top clung to her form.

Ron had been right, she didn't have much on the way of curves- she was willowy if anything- but to look at her now, it didn't matter. The dress, it made her eyes pop.

Their colour shined and brightened. She wasn't as pale as he'd thought, the white against her skin heightened whatever tan she'd had that he'd not noticed and for the first time ever- as he took in her red lips, long lashes and glasses-less appearance he realised what Ron had said was true.

Daphne was hot.

Her fingers fidgeting with the skirt of her dress as she stepped closer, facing him.

He should've said something but he couldn't cus he was too busy staring.

It was surreal. A part of his brain refused to accept that _this_ was Daphne. The same Daphne whom he now knew, sung horribly in the shower and tripped into something on a fairly regular basis.

It couldn't be her.

And then she shifted on her high heels, stumbling where she stood. Tugging on her skirt, pulling it down lower.

'Dress is too short,' she said, grimacing. 'My bits have a breeze.'

He shut his mouth.

'It's weird yet oddly pleasant.' Daphne looked up at him with unsure eyes. 'When I move air flows through and it's like _eyyyy._ It's kinda unnerving.'

Harry frowned.

'I sorta like it,' she said uncomfortably.

He shut his eyes, rubbing his temples.

'Am I a pervert?'

Okay. So it was definitely Daphne. Harry looked back up at her, watching as she moved and shifted.

'Wow, okay. Air goes straight up when I do this, look,' and then she shifted to her left side, baring her weight on her left leg. 'So much breeze.'

He pinched the bridge of his nose with a long suffering sigh before turning back to her. 'You done then?'

Daphne stopped and looked up at him with weary eyes. 'W-what time is it?'

He checked his watch. 'Five minutes to nine.'

She shook her head. 'We'll still be too early.'

'What do you mean?' He asked, anger edging his words. 'We're already an hour late, we aren't early at all.'

Daphne pressed her dark red lips together with a slight shake of her head. 'Trust me Harry, we're not. People will be expecting us. To see if _I_ actually landed _you._ Us getting there late will be a grand entrance and Mum and Dad would love that. Arriving between nine and nine thirty would be ideal.'

Right. As much as that made sense, he didn't like it. Mainly cus it would please Tobias fucking Greengrass. It did raise another question though-

'How many people are we talking about exactly?'

'Two hundred forty one invitations were sent out. All came back with agreed.'

 _Shit._ 'That's a lot of people.'

Daphne nodded. 'Yeah,' she said, her voice small.

Harry frowned at that, suddenly taking in her mannerisms- fidgeting hands and fingers, the way her eyes darted here and there not settling on an object for too long, the way she pressed her lips together... She looked nervous. Anxious. Borderline scared. And then he remembered that she didn't like crowds.

He took a step closer, hand out to gently guide her to the couch. The second his hand closed around her elbow, warmth spread throughout him, a burst of energy filling his every cell. His skin broke out into gooseflesh and he fought down the urge to shiver. Green eyes darted to her arm and saw her own skin dimpling in return.

'It'll be okay,' he said as they moved.

She gave him a look that let him know she didn't believe him but appreciated the sentiment all the same.

Daphne turned as she sat and he caught the back of her dress. There was a diamond patterned opening begining at the edge of her neck and ending at her lower back. The curvature of her spine caught his eye and he blinked. She really did look pretty.

He sat down and his eyes moved over her.

'You look beautiful,' he said, a small smile on his face.

She grimaced- an almost smile fading away before it could fully form. She ruffled the dress by her knees. 'It's an heirloom from the French side. Mum inherited it when Grandma passed, she insisted I wear it tonight on account of her wearing it too...' she flattened out the skirt before meeting his eyes. 'It's one of several worn by Montrousse women upon their betrothals, they've been altered throughout the years. Kinda have to be. I mean, can you imagine Victorian women wearing this?'

'Probably not, no.'

'My tummy hurts,' she said, arms wrapped around her midsection. 'We should just go.'

Harry looked at his watch as she stood. 'It's not time yet.'

The blonde shook her head, 'Doesn't matter. I can't sit here anymore. Let's- let's just go please?'

Harry stood nodding and made his way towards the Floo as Daphne moved towards the door.

'We Apparating?' he asked with a frown, moving towards her.

'If you don't mind.'

He didn't care either way. His fate was one in the same. Only difference lay in the fact that Apparation would prolong the damn thing.

The air was brisk and beside him, Daphne shivered.

'Shouldn't you get a coat? You'll freeze.'

The witch shook her head. 'That won't be a problem.'

Harry gave the blonde a side glance. She was quiet and her every response seemed distracted. He understood the feeling. He really did hate attention.

Didn't explain why she'd be willing to freeze to death though.

He wanted to argue against it but he didn't know how. This quiet version of Daphne, he'd never met. He didn't know how to navigate this sudden change in personality. And truthfully, a huge part of him didn't want to.

They were barely friends. Brought together by extenuating circumstances. If it hadn't been for some arse backwards pureblood crap he doubted he'd have ever met her, much less looked at her twice.

Harry was in no way equipped to handle her moods. Besides, it was none of his business.

Her issues were entirely her own unless they impacted him and vice versa. So he kept quiet and walked beside her in the cold.

When they arrived outside the gate of her home, she stopped him before entering.

'W-wait.'

Her small hand on his bicep stopped him and he turned, studying her. She on the other hand studied the large manor before them.

'This way,' she said, guiding him towards the left.

Harry licked his lips. Green eyes moved from her to the area around them. Cobblestone had given way to grass which in turn had led them to a dirt path. He wanted to ask where they were going but he felt awkward doing it. Like it was wrong to disturb the silence.

Anyway, they weren't going far. If anything, it seemed like they were going around the building, through the back door he suspected.

Several moments later, he saw where she'd taken him.

At the edge of the property stood the village. The same dirt path they'd walked on veered towards it. To the right, there was a small door. Nothing stood near or around it and small, stone steps led upwards into the manor home.

Daphne shivered beside him and he was about to offer her his coat when-

'What time is it?'

Harry spared her a momentary glance before looking at his watch. 'Gone five past nine.'

Daphne nodded and pushed open the small wooden fence.

The second her hands touched the wood, a ripple of golden magic spread out as if from her. Vine-like, tendrils swirled up and out, glittering, before rushing down into the earth.

She stepped inside and he followed. The second he set foot on the grounds, warmth spread throughout him. It was late October, nighttime and yet the air was comfortably warm.

Harry turned to Daphne, now stood beside him, as she stared across the vast field to look at her home. His question of _h_ _ow?_ died in his throat.

The blonde was biting her lower lip as her eyes darted across the smattering of people walking the grounds. Already, they'd been spotted. Only a handful of people had seen them but he suspected that was about to change as two women, early twenties by the looks of them, darted from the balcony to the inside.

'Great,' murmured Daphne before she started walking.

Chin raised high, hands at her sides- her stride was purposeful. A single-minded drive, guided her forward and towards the one place she clearly did not want to be.

It was a bit intimidating. Somewhat scary? Definitely fucking awesome.

It made him wonder where _this_ Daphne had come from. But then he remembered he'd seen a shade of her before, when she'd stood her ground and called him out on his bullshit.

Woman had layers, he realised. Much like an onion.

Daphne didn't stop when called. She just kept moving, not sparing a glance to the woman who'd called her. Harry did but it was one of contempt that he did not try to hide. After all, when calling someone it is best to look at the person you spoke to. Not at the person beside them. And it's best to not give said person a look of hunger.

Like the brunette had done him.

They kept walking and soon they were inside the manor home, her high heels click clacking on the marble floor. People stared. Whispered. And pointed. The usual.

Hands in pockets, eyes straight, he followed behind Daphne and ignored them all. He'd walked this rodeo far too many times to know that acknowledging the gawkers would only encourage their behaviour.

His lip curled as he ran a hand through his forever messy hair, making sure to show his scar. He may have hated the staring once upon a time and he may hate it now, but he'd learnt one thing since the war: his scar had power. And as an Auror, he'd learned to wield it.

People stared, it was a fact of life. But not everyone dared come up to him. Not with a glare on and his scar fully exposed.

After all, he was Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One. Vanquisher of Voldemort. War hero. Fiancé to Daphne Greengrass cus of a Horcrux Contract.

He had many names.

Up a flight of stairs they moved, past the small gatherings of people in the halls. To the left, a turn right, towards the end of the hall, up a smaller flight of stairs and to the right again. Their destination, a small family room in which sat a brunette and a familiar head of white-blond hair.

That's right, Harry remembered with a jolt. Malfoy was shagging the younger sister.

Daphne cleared her throat loudly before speaking. Letting their presence be known as the pair were clearly about to kiss.

Malfoy stood, straightening his robe as Astoria Greengrass turned to them.

A familiar sneer matched his own.

The joy of old school mates finding each other. It was beautiful.

'We're here now. Let's get on with it.'

He vaguely noticed the form of Daphne's little sister rising off the couch to stand beside him. Still, the staring contest continued.

Malfoy would have to look away first cus he wasn't going to give in. He wasn't a quitter and there was one thing Harry knew above anything else: He was a mature adult.

Therefore, he would win.

Silence reigned as the pair of them glared at each other with a familiarity that seemed to span the ages. Then-

'Are you two having a pissing contest or eye fucking each other? cus I'm a bit turned on.'

All eyes shot to her. Two sets filled with disgust, one very amused.

'Do Mum and Dad know you're here?' asked the brunette as she approached them. 'They've been waiting for you. Mum nearly had a fit thinking you were going to be on time.'

Dark eyes flit in his direction. Running the length of him, from his scar to his tie, to his shoes to his eyes. He had the distinct feeling that he was being sized up. And if he was honest, that the youngest Greengrass did not like him.

He returned her look. From her hair to her painted toes.

If Daphne was beautiful, then Astoria was gorgeous. What the blonde lacked, the brunette had in spades.

She was dark where Daphne was fair. There was a regality to her that he had yet to find in the blonde. The differences at first glance were apparent in the way they stood.

Back straight, hands clasped demurely in front of her, Astoria stood with grace and poise.

Daphne was swishing her gown around.

He turned to her and her eyes darted to him. A smile on her lips.

'Heh,' she snickered. 'The Breeze.'

The brunette was the same height as her her older sister. Similar features, definitely the same nose. But underneath all that, there was a sense of openness that this Greengrass lacked.

Daphne was like a ray of awkward sunshine. Astoria looked like she'd rather die than get a wrinkle on her dress.

Astoria Greengrass was pretty but he much preferred Daphne. And for the first time, in this shit-hole of a situation, he was happy with the outcome of it.

Just by the cool look of her, he knew the younger Greengrass would have made this whole thing worse.

Daphne meanwhile kept swishing. A smile curved the edge of his lips. She may be weird but he had to admit, she made it interesting.

'Mr Potter,' said the brunette. 'Welcome to our home.'

Daphne started and eyes wide she looked from him to her younger sister. 'Sorry,' she said, voice sheepish. 'I forgot about all this introductions bollocks.' _Ding!_ Behind Astoria, Malfoy snickered and he glared at the idiot.

'Harry Potter,' said Daphne, gesturing. 'Astoria Greengrass. Ass, Harry Potter. And that's Malfoy,' she said with a vague hand movement towards the prick. 'I'm sure you remember him from school. He's currently defiling my little sister. Nightly and enthusiastically, from what I hear across the hall.'

The younger witch turned pink, eyes wide as she cleared her throat. The pale twat just looked at Daphne and Harry moved closer to her, waiting for a cutting remark.

None came and that surprised him as much as it confused him.

'Shall we move downstairs now?' asked the blonde and Astoria nodded.

'Yes,' she said, pulling at the blonde with a gentle hand. 'Let's go over here first.'

The young witch pulled at her older sister until they were at the farthest corner of the room, leaving both men alone.

If he'd been made of straw, he'd have caught fire by now. Malfoy. Not him.

'Potter,' sneered Malfoy in his usual pompous, pain in the arse way.

'Malfoy,' he spat.

Before anything else could be said, and before he won the staring contest, Tobias _Fucking_ Greengrass walked in.

His glare went up a notch and his fists curled when the wanker set excited eyes on them. He may have imagined it, but he thought he saw the older wizard's lip curl at the sight of his Muggle suit. A smug rush of pride swept through him at that but it quickly cooled once Mrs Greengrass arrived.

Automatically, she set upon her two daughters correcting whatever flaws she imagined. Most of which were directed at Daphne.

Whispers of 'don't do this', 'watch that,' and 'please don't' blah, blah, blah.

It seemed that Mrs Greengrass had nothing to say to her youngest and all criticisms were for her oldest. A twinge of _something_ pulled at his chest.

'Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy!' exclaimed Tobias _Fucking_ Greengrass. 'Welcome, I am sure you are both excited for this evening and we know you will both be on your best behaviour, your family histories notwithstanding.' At this, dark blue eyes turned to Malfoy and his own did too.

Malfoy was glaring at the Greengrass patriarch.

 _Hard._

It was the look usually reserved for Ron.

He blinked. Pale fists were clenched, his jaw set. Chin raised. Clearly, Malfoy was as sensitive about his family as ever. That Greengrass had singled him out, spoke volumes. That Malfoy continued to glare but didn't defend himself made him wonder. Still, Malfoy glared. Greengrass was clearly not just as arsehole to him.

 _Interesting._

Dark blue turned to him. A smugness to his voice. 'Nor will a lack of proper etiquette be tolerated.'

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. 'Fuck you.'

The smugness disappeared and Harry frowned just as quickly when Malfoy _snickered?_

He blinked. And looked at the blond. Amused eyes sought his own but it quickly turned indifferent as Malfoy looked away.

Huh.

More interesting.

If Harry didn't know any better, he'd have sworn that he and Malfoy had a thing in common. But that thought was as unpleasant as it sounded so he pushed it away.

'Mr Potter, that language is unnecessary.'

He nodded once, slowly before saying, 'Fuck off.'

Another snicker and he frowned at the sun-bleached arsehole.

Malfoy didn't turn this time but he knew it was him. Again.

Green eyes moved back to Tobias _Fucking_ Greengrass. The man was not amused. He had a pinched look to his face, like a man who did not know what the fuck he'd gotten himself into.

Good.

The idiot man kept glaring. Harry didn't so much as blink. He was pissed off but not a single trace of it showed on his face. Auror training had drilled into him the importance of a poker face and many years of work had only hardened it.

The fact that he'd lost his temper as of late had been circumstantial- he'd not been in complete control. Now that he'd had time to process, he understood why he disliked Tobias _Fucking_ Greengrass so much.

The man was arrogant. Thought himself powerful and in control. The way the older wizard looked at him, he realised, was how he'd looked at Malfoy upon entering.

Like they were puppets. On his strings and to be used as he saw fit. The way he'd spoken to them ... the man clearly thought he could control them.

Harry frowned. Gave Malfoy a sideways glance and his eyes followed to where the ferret had been looking.

There'd been some emotion behind his eyes as he'd watched Astoria Greengrass. The witch, sensing his eyes on her, turned and gave the blond a slow smile. Malfoy in turned, tipped his chin.

Harry blinked as understanding flooded him.

Out of the two of them, Malfoy was fucked.

The prick loved Astoria, therefore he was in Tobias' pocket. Dumbass had to toe the line. So Tobias ran his mouth and Malfoy accepted it.

He cleared his throat, watching Greengrass and a smile curved at the edge of his lips.

'My bollocks itch.'

Greengrass glared and a staring contest ensued. This time, he didn't care about winning cus by the end of the night, Greengrass was going to realise that Harry Potter was in nobody's pocket.

* * *

 _Ding!_

Harry glared at the crowd, daring them to laugh or snicker or make some damn comment.

Those who looked, quickly found something more interesting. Those who stared, looked at him with curiosity almost wonder.

Daphne beside him blushed furiously, eyes downcast, finger fidgeting with her dress.

'I-I-I'm sorry,' she stammered, her voice barely above a whisper.

He shook his head, now glaring at the brunette who'd been giving him Fuck Me eyes all night.

'Don't worry about it.'

The blonde nodded once and apologised again.

'Stop apologising,' he said, green eyes darting to Ron and Hermione who'd been steadily approaching.

As he had most of the night, Ron looked pissed off. Hermione looked determined.

'I-I'm going to get a drink,' Daphne murmured as his best mates' reached them.

Before he could stop her, the blonde was gone. She walked through a small gathering of people, garnering snickers when she nearly tripped, stumbling on her heels.

The pain in the arse brunette laughed openly and Harry grit his teeth.

He fought the urge to whip out his wand and clenched his jaw as Ron thumped him in the back.

'Stop looking like that.'

'Like what?' he asked, half-knowing the answer already.

'Like you're about to curse that bitch with the black dress.'

'I wouldn't blame you if you did Harry,' Hermione said, glancing at the brunette. 'She's repugnant. Keeps telling people that you've been flirting with her all night. The way you watch her, I can see why she'd mistake your Auror face for interest.'

'She's been laughing at Daphne all night,' he said through gritted teeth.

'So have the majority of people here mate,' Ron said, scowling at the brunette who looked insulted. 'She's no different than the rest of these _people,'_ he spat.

Harry struggled to temper himself. He was long past the point where ignoring the crowd was possible.

These fuckers, how he loathed them.

This whole night had been bloody awful. From the second he set foot in this damn mansion to now, nothing but glares, stares, snickers and laughter. All directed at Daphne.

Her every move was watched, studied and dissected. He hadn't known why until the second the real Daphne came out and the laughter had begun.

All it'd taken was a swear. Heads turned, fingers pointed and eyes flit over to him.

Then he heard the whispered words of _How could she have gotten him?_ Questionable rumours of love potions and manipulation ran rampant to the point that he couldn't even try to ignore them.

He should've known something was wrong the second Hermione and Ron made a beeline for them, the very second he and Daphne had made their grand entrance.

Hermione had hugged Daphne as if they were the best of friends. That'd been the first warning bell.

The second came when Ron shouted as they walked towards him and the blonde.

'Oi mate, the beer here is shit!'

That he'd said that and had received no look from Hermione had spoken volumes.

Within the hour, he'd understood why.

Everyone here was hellbent on keeping an eye on Daphne, waiting for something to happen.

A swear, a stumble, a stutter- everything she did got a reaction. Usually amusement and it fucked him off.

These _people,_ they were here to celebrate her birth and instead used her as the entertainment.

When they weren't laughing they were watching. Him and her, with a look of confusion or incredulity.

Then he got a whisper of the rumours and that just made the whole evening worse. That Daphne had clearly been aware of them made it all the more horrible.

It was nearing midnight, they'd only been there a few hours but it felt like forever.

Green eyes searched for the blonde but he couldn't find her and his anxiety grew.

He hated being separated from her. When he was stood beside her, attitudes were corrected. When she was alone, he'd seen the reaction she got and the ensuing embarrassment that flooded her.

That strong young woman that had entered the ball had long since been replaced by the shy Daphne he'd come to like. While not a bad thing in the regular sense, here and now, by showing them how much they affected her, she was letting them win.

And he couldn't let that happen.

'Where's Neville?' he asked to fill in the silence.

Hermione pointed to the dance floor, where Neville was dancing with Hannah, and a smile pulled at his lips.

'They look alright, don't they?'

'They're lovely,' Hermione answered, a wistful tone to her voice and before he knew it, his two best mates were sharing a look.

He groaned. 'You two need to stop looking at each other like that. You're practically an old married couple.'

'So that makes you what?' Hermione asked.

'Our kid, so we gotta embarrass you with kissy faces and longing looks of love mate. You're welcome.' Ron reached for her hand but before guiding her towards the dancing couples, serious eyes turned to him. Voice low, a smile on his lips that did not reach his eyes. 'Turns out, Daphne and Astoria share a birthday. This ball isn't a two-for-one deal, it's literally their birthday party and it's literally their _date of birth_.' Ron thumped him on the back and Hermione gave a fake giggle between them. 'Go find her mate. Between you, Nev and us, we'll make sure she enjoys the rest of her day.'

Another thump and a fake smile from Hermione, they were gone. Harry turned to the drinks table and mentally swore as those who'd been staring, quickly looked away. He seriously hated crowds. But especially these arseholes.

It was a shit evening and worse, it really was Daphne's birthday.

As in, it was her party. To celebrate her very existence and mostly everyone here had spent it laughing at her.

Harry took a step forward and nearly stumbled when he stopped mid step. His eyes grew wide and his mouth nearly fell open.

He hadn't known it was her birthday. cus she hadn't said. No one had. Not her mum, her dad or her sister.

Not even her guests.

Everyone here who'd approached them hadn't congratulated her or wished her a happy birthday. They had all started asking him questions or had quickly dismissed her to speak to him.

Harry frowned as he looked around the room. Anger bubbling as eyes caught his own.

He glared. _Hard._ And those who caught it, looked visibly shaken. A few took steps back and a gasp caught his attention. He turned on pure instinct and caught an older wizard staring, wide-eyed at his hand.

It took him a second to realise why and that he had his wand in hand. He didn't show his surprise though. As far as everyone watching, he'd done it on purpose.

Harry knew the second word had spread. Like a ripple, gossip started from the centre, spreading out. Whispers and stares. Pointed looks and fingers.

His fingernails crackled with energy. His fingers hummed and itched. His palm burned hot- eager.

It took everything he'd learned over the years to regain his self control.

It barely worked, but it was enough.

He ran a sweaty hand over his hair, ruffling it. Nodded at a few people and gave them all a reassuring smile that was all teeth.

'I hate this song,' he said by way of explanation and turned to the brunette when she laughed far too loudly at his lie.

His smile grew. His teeth clenched and his jaw hurt. Still, he kept grinning.

Harry turned and walked all over the room but still, he couldn't find her.

Second guessing his actions, no matter how many times he'd had to deal with the repercussions, had never been his forte and so he focused inward and reached for that small link that bound him to Daphne.

It was faint. A small, thin, barely held together thread of gold.

But it was enough.

His feet moved. Across the ballroom and out into the grounds. A hedge maze loomed in the distance because _of course_ there was a maze and he didn't hesitate to move into it. The binding magic was guiding him and as much as he hated it, he trusted it to find her.

He wouldn't be telling anyone that he'd used it though.

The maze wasn't as large as he'd assumed, nor was it as complicated but he'd come across a few people who'd been laughing their way through. The deeper he got, the more he came across entangled lovers. Eventually, even they stopped.

He found her in the centre. Sat on a bench, surrounded by Muggle, marble statues reminiscent of the Renaissance era.

He wasn't an art enthusiast but even he had to admit that their beauty shined in the moonlight.

A small fountain sat in the middle, babbling away. A figure of a woman, dumping out an endless stream of water into the pool beneath her marble pedestal.

It was serene. Beautiful and peaceful. The sound of the running water increased the effect.

But it wasn't enough to stifle Daphne's silent crying.

His gut ached at the sight and he wanted nothing more than to punch something.

It wasn't right, any of this, but there was nothing for it. He couldn't help her. Not in this and he knew it.

'Daphne?'

The blonde started and stood, eyes wide, tears streaming down her face.

'Harry,' she gasped out, her eyes clenching shut with a shake of her head. 'You scared me.'

He nodded, throat dry, not knowing how to handle the situation. He was terrible with crying women. The only one he had real experience with was Hermione and she usually just flung herself at him when she needed a hug. And even then, only if Ron wasn't readily available.

He should've told Astoria. The two sisters seemed to have a good relationship. _She_ would've known what to do here.

'Are you okay?' he asked and flinched as soon as he did.

Of course she bloody wasn't, otherwise she wouldn't have hid in a maze to cry.

'Fucking moron,' he mumbled, cursing his stupidity.

'You are a bit, but it's okay,' Daphne replied, her voice thick. She wiped away a tear. 'And I thought we weren't supposed to use the link? My dad's lawyers warned us not to.' She stared up at him. 'They also warned me not tell you about it, so much for that. You already knew. Don't blame you for not telling me.'

'Yeah,' he replied and struggled for something else to say. He had nothing however as his mind was currently drawing a complete blank- so he shut his mouth.

Daphne stared... and stared before shaking her eyes with a silent chuckle.

'Wow,' she said, eyes bright with unshed tears, 'You are _seriously_ bad at this.'

He nodded numbly cus well... yeah. He really was.

He blamed Cho Chang.

A teenage girl repeatedly crying on you as you snogged made for a very, _very_ confusing adolescent experience. One that was not at all pleasant.

His later experiences with crying women usually led to him getting hard and getting sex. He couldn't explain why, other than it was a very basic urge of _My woman is crying, needs comfort. Needs me, needs sex._ It didn't make much sense when said that way but it was the damn truth.

Except none of those instances could be applied here as she was a bit more than an acquaintance to him. So this, with a crying Daphne, was a whole new level of bullshit that he was not prepared for.

He was pretty sure he looked like an idiot just standing there. Hands in his pockets as he looked at everything but her.

So he took his hands out of his pockets and then realised they were too relaxed so he crossed them at his chest. Then he remembered it was a closed stance which did not welcome open discussion which in turn contradicted his whole purpose of being here, as he was here to comfort her.

 _He needed a drink._

Daphne sniffed and wiped away a few more tears.

 _Maybe two._

He was useless. Just stared and waited and before he could stop himself-

'All your guests are arseholes and I almost cursed a few.'

This, apparently, was the right thing to say and thank fuck for that cus Daphne laughed. It didn't last long but a real, surprised, chuckle had definitely bubbled up there for a second.

'Yeah...'

'I'm sorry,' he said. Because _someone_ had to say it. Someone here had to feel ashamed for not wishing her the best birthday possible.

'For what?'

For everything, he could've said.

For the way these people were treating her.

For the way he'd treated her earlier in the day.

He couldn't do it however. cus every answer he could give hinted at pity. Like he felt sorry for her. And he didn't.

He was pissed _off._

For her. On her behalf. On his. On theirs as a union. cus it implied that there was something wrong with her, like she was lacking something.

And Harry knew what that felt like. More than most.

In the end, the answer came to him easily. Instinctively and he knew it was the right way to deal with Daphne, because it was the right way to deal with him.

'Look,' he said, taking steps towards her, gesturing towards the bench. 'I'm not good with words alright? I say stuff without thinking sometimes but I'm good at listening. So I'll sit here and shut my mouth. If that's what you want alright? If you want to rant that's okay too. If you want me to leave, I'll do that but I'd rather keep you company cus you look like you need it.'

He felt awkward. Knew it was awkward but her small, sad smile let him know her answer before she could give it.

'Thank you,' she whispered and he nodded, elbows on knees as he watched the fountain.

They sat in silence for a while. Enough for her tears to dry and for a comfortable silence to develop.

'How much did you hear?' she eventually asked, her voice quiet.

Harry shook his head, almost not telling her the full scope her guests' bullshit but in the end decided against it. If he lied, she'd know it. Women always seemed to know when a bloke lied.

He sighed. 'Everyone thinks it's either a love potion or a forced marriage contract... No one really thinks I could care about you that way.'

She nodded. 'Anything else?'

'No,' he said with a shake of his head, 'Mostly them just staring and whispering.' _Laughing._

'Th-they think it's all a-a-a prank. A joke. cus how could I get you otherwise.'

'Yeah, well,' he sighed, sitting up. 'If it's any consolation, I'm glad it's you. At first, maybe not so much but now? I can't imagine having anyone else.'

Daphne looked away with a sad, shake of her head. 'I hate crowds.'

He nodded yeah. Seriously, _yeah._

'When I went to get my drinks, I overheard my cousin Francine talking to her cousin Marguerite. They were wondering how long before you left me for Ass. Apparently the rumour mill found out that my parents had kept you both from meeting.'

He blinked, frowning. 'What?'

'Yeah. Then they wondered how I was going to keep you interested. I walked away and then heard Ass' friends talking about how this must be so embarrassing for you. To be tied to me and about how you were clearly under a very strong love spell or being blackmailed.'

He hummed and while all very interesting to hear, he couldn't help but focus on her previous words.

'What about me meeting your sister?'

She laughed. It was an ugly, bitter sound.

'Oh come on Harry!' she said, standing, pacing. 'Figure it out Mr Auror man. Don't you think it odd that you _never_ got to meet my sister? Or that she was hardly ever mentioned?' Did you ever stop to think that maybe that wasn't coincidental?' Clear, blue eyes met his own and she laughed again. When she spoke, her voice was louder. Spurred on by her steps. 'Of course you didn't! cus _you_ actually don't give a fuck about any of this!'

The blonde gestured at the large manor home, illuminated behind them.

'But they did. My mum and dad thought that if you met her, you'd fall in love with her. Just like everybody fucking does. That you'd want to cancel out the contract in favour of her like all the others. Except that she did want them and we could excuse away the failed contract on my mum's betrothal to Regulus Black but I'm not an idiot. As soon as they met her they were charmed and wondered why _she_ wasn't the Greengrass heiress.'

Daphne stomped back and forth. Her bare feet crunching on the gravel as she paced. Her dress swishing away with her every move- all thoughts of her breeze dilemma clearly forgotten.

'That's what they're all thinking,' she spat. 'I know it is. It's what they're always thinking. cus look at me!' She pulled at her skirt as she looked down at herself. 'Do I _look_ and _act_ the part? No! cus I'm not. Everyone knows it! Polite people wouldn't say it but they're not polite, they're all fucking _arseholes!'_ She shouted at the house, her voice cracking.

'It's not my fault I'm like this, it's not my fault Mum got sick after she lost the baby and me and Ass had to be sent away when I was four. Great Auntie Rosie didn't care about etiquette anymore, said she was too old for that shit and that as little girls we shouldn't care either so I didn't and six years later I still didn't but Ass was young enough to listen to Mum and care and she had proper lessons. I'd only been back a few months when Hogwarts started and so what was the point? It didn't matter but it should have because look at me. Even at _my_ party I'm a fucking joke! Everyone, even you and your damn friends dismiss me and you're supposed to be the good guys!' she stifled a sob with the back of her hand.

'I tried tonight,' she said, her voice breaking as tears ran down her face. 'I _swear_ I tried.'

He was up and holding her before noticing. His arms held her close as she cried and his gut ached at the sound.

He didn't know what to say. Didn't think there was anything to say. She'd clearly been holding onto all that for a long time.

'I'm sorry,' sniffed the blonde, looking up at him as she took a few steps back.

'Don't be,' he said and then like an idiot, patted her head.

He should've stopped while he was ahead but Daphne giggled at his awkwardness so that made it okay. He smiled at the sound, the heaviness in his chest lifting for that brief moment.

He opened his mouth to say something, he didn't know what but it didn't matter because two voices rose up around them, echoing in the darkness.

'He has to be here, I saw him!'

'Let it go Daisy. He's not here and we're lost!'

'We're not,' replied the first voice, they're voices growing steadily clearer. 'I saw him smile at me and then head in here. I saw him.'

'Yeah? Well I don't care anymore, I'm sending up some sparks!'

'No!'

To their left, a red light faded away. 'You promised you'd help me find him!'

'I said I would! Not that I'd get lost in a maze for you.'

'You will if you want Ron Weasley! Besides we're not lost. It's just been a while since I walked this maze.'

Harry frowned and suspected he knew who the bitch was. At least one of them anyway. The other, Hermione would hear about later.

A moment of silence and a huff before-

'Oh fine! Don't know why I'm still here, honestly. Have you seen how he looks at that frizzy haired bitch?'

'Probably the way Harry was looking at _me_ all night.' The same laugh from earlier reached his ears and his hands clenched into fists. 'Even Daddy saw, said he'd send out a contract tomorrow first thing in the morning.'

'Not much good it'll do if the rumours are true,' replied her friend.

'Please, even if they are I can still have Harry Potter. I mean look at her. She's... _Daphne._ Has nothing going for her except her face and hair. Everything else... Merlin. She's flat chested. No curves and her overall personality ... How could she ever keep him interested? He needs a _real_ woman. Not a stumbling, stuttering, embarrassment like her.'

A wand tip illuminated their path. Within moments they would be found and he turned to Daphne who'd caved in on herself.

Arms covering her chest, her head bowed- she looked defeated and yeah, no.

 _Fuck no._

Second guessing was for idiots.

He knew a solution to the problem. It wasn't a brilliant idea he had to admit but when had he been known for his logical thinking in the heat of the moment? Never. So that justified any and all stupidity on his part as far as he was concerned.

Blame it on his saving people thing, sure why not?

He turned to the opening across from them and waited. Watched as a wandtip appeared, breaking their privacy.

He grabbed Daphne, pulling her flush against his body and with a quiet gasp from her, his lips covered her own.

Heat.

Undeniable and pure.

It rushed through him, spreading throughout his limbs, overwhelming him with need.

A quiet moan and then her lips were moving against his own. A soft, velvet tongue and desperation coursed through him.

 _More,_ his mind growled and he grew very aware of her.

Soft curves, perky breasts. Plush, sweet lips and a tantalising moan.

He was in free-fall.

Small hands ran down his neck, to trace at his chest and he wanted more. For her hands to move lower and lower still. To give him sweet release as she moaned exactly. Like. _That._

Small hands fisted his jacket. Grabbing and pulling and long before he was willing to stop, she pushed him away.

Harry gasped, taking in great gulps of air, trying and failing to cool his body and mind.

He swallowed thickly as his eyes watched her delectable mouth.

 _This is bad,_ his mind stuttered even as his eyes roamed her face. Her properly dishevelled hair and likewise, snogged lips.

Daphne looked up at him, eyes dilated and wide. She covered her lips with a dainty hand, he nearly moved it away, wanting- _needing-_ to see them again.

She swallowed and his eyes followed the movement of her soft neck.

'Wow,' she whispered and he nodded.

 _Yeah._


	7. The Plot Against Harry

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns everything.

* * *

 **AN:** We looked at our stats today, which we don't do very often, and we discovered that we have four hundred and twenty-seven reviews, one thousand three hundred and thirty faves and a staggering _two thousand_ follows. For _six_ published chapters. Shit, thank you.

To the reviewers, we appreciate you immensely. It's been a tough road we're not gonna lie. It's not always good and positive feedback. But for every unhelpful review, we had plenty of good ones, and those were the ones that pushed us through.

Thank you for reading.

Erica and Dave

* * *

 **The Amalgamation Agreement**

The Plot Against Harry

* * *

He was restless.

Blurry eyed and exhausted beyond words. He was knackered. Sleepy. Dizzy from insomnia, even as he yawned and his eyes watered. Unfortunately for him, his mind was fully alert and not at all willing to shut down and shut up. Which was a problem because it insisted on replaying _The Incident_ from a day ago. Two days? It was gone midnight. _The Incident_ happened Saturday. It was now early Monday.

It didn't matter. He was too tired to think straight.

Harry shifted, seeking a comfortable position on his uncommonly, uncomfortable bed.

He felt hot, itchy and annoyed because no position felt right. His sheets were tangled and out of place. His pillow- too lumpy.

Everything felt wrong. And it all started after the damn kiss and with her running away. Perhaps things would've been different if those damn bitches hadn't gasped, startling Daphne. But they had and she was. He'd come straight home and gone straight to his room rather than face her again.

Now, after two days, he was still hiding from her like the _hero_ he was.

He was frustrated. Angry at his inability to sleep. Angry at himself. Angry with the blonde across the hall and to top it all off, he was very, _very_ horny.

Life was hell.

He licked his lips and groaned as he felt the beginnings of an erection stir.

 _Soft lips. A velvet tongue. A feminine moan._

Harry threw his covers off and before he was aware of doing it, he was making his way downstairs

He moved into his kitchen and found nothing that interested him. His study... he didn't feel like doing work right now. He needed absolute focus for that and his focus was unfortunately, otherwise occupied.

Telly.

In the sitting room. Which was a preferable alternative to telly in his bedroom for obvious reasons. However, the moment he turned the corner, he realised he wasn't alone.

Daphne was sat on the couch, in the dark, and he swore.

A rush of need flooded him and a grunt escaped his lips. Heat rushed downwards, hardening his spent member, which it turned out, wasn't as spent as it should've been. Which was surprising because he didn't think he'd wanked as much in his entire life as he had the past two nights.

Daphne moaned, it was more of a sigh really, but he heard it nonetheless and his eyes slammed shut with overwhelming need.

He wanted to hear it again. More. As she lay beneath him and clutched at him with maddening desperation. To have her sweet mouth tease his as he pounded into her, asking him to go faster still. Or better yet, her begging him to go faster as he took his time.

Really, all options were good with him.

'Oh bloody hell,' groaned the blonde, her face covered in shadows. 'This is horrible.'

He nodded. It was. It was shite and his cock was throbbing and his bollocks felt heavy.

'You shouldn't have kissed me.'

Harry swallowed thickly, moving away from the shadows and leaning over the nearest couch.

'Ye-ah,' he stammered. His heartbeat pounding away in his ears. His throat. His chest. His dick.

Green eyes studied her silhouette- blonde hair peeking around her edges, surrounding her in a yellow halo. Though he couldn't see her face clearly, he knew she was watching him- could _feel_ her eyes on him.

'Why are you in the dark?' he asked, sitting.

'Couldn't sleep.'

He nodded, even though that hadn't answered his question.

'And I couldn't figure out the things.'

'What things?' he asked, frowning as he reached for the lamp beside him. His curiosity momentarily outweighing the lust.

There was a flash of light and momentary blindness, followed by piercing blue eyes and a dishevelled blonde.

Daphne blinked at him as her eyes adjusted to the light.

 _'Those_! How'd you do that?' she asked, squinting. 'I kept trying to figure it out.'

'You don't know how to work the lamps...?'

She shook her head, adjusting her blanket around her shoulders. 'I don't, no. Never had to.'

It took him a minute to process that and in the end, he realised two things: He'd taken Muggle technology for granted and that, due to her fondness of Muggle comics, he'd assumed that she would just... _know_.

Which was stupid. Really, really stupid. He should've known better.

Just because you liked one thing, it didn't automatically make you an expert on said subject. Nor did enjoying a comic make you an automatic enthusiast in all things Muggle.

Turns out, the pure-blood world wasn't split into Malfoys and Arthur Weasleys. Which brought up the subject...

'Have you always liked Muggle comics?' he asked her, willing away his potent erection. Moving carefully so as not to show her his tent.

The blonde shrugged, turning away, her head under the nearest lampshade. 'Not always,' she murmured, reaching for the lamp. 'Found one when I was walking through the village years ago. Everything else was weird and confusing and I didn't understand the things I was seeing until I saw the comic laying on a bench. I knew comics because of _Madame_ _Blanch_ and _Martin_ _Miggs_ so I figured why not?' She turned back towards him. Her hand moving underneath the lampshade. 'Did you tap it?'

 _Not_ _yet_.

He swallowed thickly, looking away. Her gorgeous lips, pursed in concentration. The couch creaked and he half hoped she was moving upstairs. His eyes flit back to her and he nearly groaned at the sight that met him.

She'd definitely moved and was currently bent over the armrest, her neck craned underneath that fucking lamp.

Arse up, on her knees and his brain switched off as something else twitched.

He ran his hands down his face, through his hair and shook his legs. Fidgeting where he sat and not at all trying to hide the fact.

Meanwhile, Daphne moved and bobbed and rocked trying to figure out that fucking lamp that was now his favourite.

'Oh fucking hell,' he whispered, adjusting himself and his robe. Green eyes trained on her, wondering if she'd move just like that under different circumstances.

'I can't work it.'

 _He'd_ _teach_ _her_.

'You have to turn the knob,' he said, trying and failing to swallow the lump in his throat.

'Just grab it and turn it?'

'Ye-ah... but be gentle.'

Seconds later the room grew brighter and he glanced down at himself, making sure everything was in place. When he looked back, Daphne was staring at his crotch.

His lips parted as a blush bloomed on her cheeks and he wondered how far down it'd gone and whether or not she'd be willing to let him see.

The blonde licked her lips and he gripped the armchair with trembling hands.

It took all of his strength and will not to rush over to her and pin her beneath him.

He wanted to taste her lips- to feel their velvet warmth against his own as his tongue teased her pink flesh.

He also wanted to kiss her.

'Harry...?' she whispered and he shivered.

Her sweet voice a caress against his heated skin. His eyes slammed shut and he had to swallow thickly.

'Y-yeah?'

'This is shit.'

He nodded because yes it was. Very much so and speaking made the knot in his throat burn.

He was trembling. His body was taut and tight and desperate for movement. Release. More than primed and ready to take her here and now, damn the consequences.

It wasn't an option though.

This- this _urge_ wasn't right. It was wrong. A by-product of his stupidity, impulse and a Horcrux contract.

If he wanted her this badly, because of a _kiss_ , he didn't want to think of what might happen after he felt her wet heat around his more than willing shaft. He'd probably forgo food and drink and anything else just to stay bollocks deep in her.

He absolutely loathed how tempting that sounded.

Right. No. This. Had to stop.

He opened his eyes and turned to the blonde. Blue eyes on her feet.

'H-h-how are you Greengrass?' Fucking hell his voice was hoarse.

'Wet and sticky and I hate it.'

He could relate.

'I'm sorry,' he apologised and meant it, trying his hardest not to think about her being wet and failing.

'You shouldn't have kissed me.'

Harry swallowed thickly. 'Yeah.'

'I could handle the other things but this...' She shook her head. 'I'm tired of all the damn masturbating Potter. It's not fun anymore.'

It wasn't.

It'd stopped being fun after the first six times. Then it turned into a demanding need that had become automatic as opposed to pleasurable. And it'd only been two days- two nights and a day? Half a day?

Harry didn't know. Either way it felt like an eternity.

'Yeah.'

He didn't know what else to say. The silence steadily growing, engulfing them and he wanted to- Harry blinked and frowned down at his crotch, thinking.

'Why are you glaring at your little Potter?'

He should've been insulted at the little comment but-

'I'm not horny anymore.'

Her lips parted and her eyes grew wide, before scowling. 'Figures.' The blonde shook her head. 'Sexist wanker.'

'Are you still-?'

'Yes!'

Right. He hadn't counted on that, though it wasn't surprising either. After everything, this really shouldn't have been unexpected. It was still crap though.

Orion Black really was an arsehole.

'Is,' he cleared his throat, grateful that his voice had gone back to normal. 'Is it like- like before?'

Fuck, this was awkward. Talking to his fiancé about sex shouldn't have been this weird. But it was.

She frowned, squinting and with a tilt of her head she answered.

 _'No…_ ' she said slowly. 'It's less... but still there. It's like being horny on your period.'

'Okay …' Harry replied. 'That's … shit right?'

She sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, sitting back on her seat. It took him a moment to realise he'd been just as tense and released his armrests from his iron grip. He too had been sat up. Ramrod straight and shoulders up. Harry took an inconspicuous deep breath and sagged against his recliner.

'I hate this,' he said, unaware he'd said it until it was out there.

'I'm just annoyed.'

Her words caught him off-guard and he voiced something he'd been wondering about for some time.

'Daphne,' he called to the blonde, catching her eyes, wondering how to phrase his thoughts and in the end deciding to just _say_ _them_.

'Why are you okay with this? I mean... I know you don't want this but... why weren't you fighting it like I was?'

Greengrass gave him an amused smile. She shrugged. 'Didn't see a point to it anymore.'

His confusion must've shown because she opened her mouth to elaborate.

'My parents had been looking for a husband for me since sixth year. I... sorta made peace with it during that time. Figured my Mum and Dad were going to fix me up one way or another.' She shrugged again. 'Didn't see a point in fighting it anymore...'

He nodded, his bullshit radar blaring. 'Yeah. Alright. What's the real reason?'

A tinkling laugh rang throughout the room and he smiled. Twinkling, blue eyes met his own.

'That obvious huh?'

'A bit.'

The blonde turned her body, facing him. Her back to the armrest, bare feet tucked under her. The whites of her eyes tinged pink with insomnia.

'I wasn't lying when I told you my parents thought I'd die alone. With the war as bad as it got, they were scared about me and Ass. They wanted us married in case something happened to my Dad. Death Eaters came knocking a few times you know.'

He'd suspected as much. While half-bloods and pure-bloods without status were coerced into joining, the rich ones were 'encouraged' to join. Whether with their wands or wealth or both, they were usually given the courtesy to think they had a say in the matter. Usually in the form of unannounced visits and casual threats.

'It was common practice, yeah.'

'Mm,' she hummed. 'We were home, getting ready to head to France when some blokes came over and asked to speak with my dad. One of them was one of those that'd escaped from Azkaban. I don't remember his name but he was the big, blonde one. Said we, my mum, Ass and me, were pretty and my dad moved them to his study. When they left, he was white and off and the next day, as soon as we landed in our chateau, he started mentioning marriage contracts. I sort of... stopped fighting it after a while. The war was bad and Mum was scared and Hogwarts attendance had just turned mandatory. Ass and I figured there was no point so we just... let it go. Plus, it helped me that no contract was binding and as the oldest, I had to be married off first which helped Ass. Eventually, when we figured out you were the cause, we...'

She looked sheepish then and he knew what she was thinking.

'You thought I was going to die.'

The blonde squirmed, not meeting his eyes. 'Sorry.'

Harry shook his head. 'Don't worry about it.'

Really, all things considered, she'd not been wrong. _Technically_ he had sort of died, so their assumptions were fair.

'Anyway,' she said. 'Even if you hadn't, who knew how long the war would go on? Worst case scenario, I would've had to die finding you before my birthday or _he_ found out somehow and used me to find you... Best case scenario, you'd have died, again, sorry. And even _then_ , if none of that would've happened- which it clearly didn't- I would've been bound to you. A national hero. The Chosen One who defeated the Dark Lord and would bring honour to my family and would boost _me_ up all while knowing that this wouldn't be a permanent thing because you wouldn't want it.'

He frowned at her. 'And you would?'

She shook her head. 'Potter, I don't want this anymore than you do and while I don't fancy being forced into this, unlike you- I don't have much to lose in this equation. Marrying you would benefit me more than it would you. Do I want to be forced into marriage? No. Am I going to look a gift Hippogriff in the mouth? Fuck. No. If being stuck with you for a year guarantees my continued safety, keeps my Mum off my back _and_ makes me look good in the eyes of all those fuckers who talked shit about me for years... then yes. I'm more than okay with this. There is nothing wrong with settling.

He slouched into his seat, getting comfortable. 'Don't you want more than that though?'

'What? You mean love and all that shit? Nah.' She waved a hand. 'I mean, I get the appeal but I can't imagine myself being in love. I have friends to go out with and a fuck buddy for when the itch strikes, what else do I need?'

Harry blinked at the blonde.

'Besides, I really don't see myself marrying some stiff pure-blood Potter. I don't... truth is, you're the lesser of all evils. So why would I complain?'

He didn't really know what to say to that. His eyes darted towards the clock and he sighed. It was nearing three in the morning.

'Have you always been this pragmatic Greengrass?'

She huffed a laugh. 'No. I just know when to pick my fights.' The witch fiddled with a thread on her blanket. 'Do you hate me Potter?' she asked quietly.

Harry frowned, his eyes darting to her steadily reddening face. 'No. Why do you say that?'

She shrugged, a humourless smile on her lips. 'I don't know,' she mumbled.

'Greengrass.'

Daphne hesitated and before he could say anything else, she spoke. Her tone soft and meek.

'I invaded your privacy and turned your life around.'

It was his turn to shrug and he studied the witch. 'It wasn't intentional... on your end anyway.'

She nodded, an occasional glance in his direction.

'It'll be okay Potter,' she eventually said. Her voice back to its usual tone. 'Just a few more months to go and you'll be well rid of me.'

He gave her a tight lipped smile, nodding once, unsure of what to say.

'Do-do you like The Wilting Banshees...?'

'The _what_?'

Daphne looked at him like he'd just insulted her grandmother.

'The _Wilting_ _Banshees_ Potter... The _band_?"

He shook his head and her eyes got bigger. It was borderline insulting and he scowled.

'Do you like Led Zeppelin?'

'The what?'

'Exactly.'

She gave him a side eye, muttering _touché_ under her breath.

He eyed the vintage records on his shelf. All first editions and in their original sleeves. All acquired throughout the years with help from a lot of money and some less than honourable bribing.

Daphne sat up, squinting at his collection. She turned and smiled at him and he was once again caught off-guard by the fact that yes, she was beautiful.

'You tired?'

He thought about it for a second and shook his head. He was sleepy but it wouldn't amount to anything, experience told him so.

'I-I-I'm going to go get my glasses and my records...' She blinked several times. 'Do-do you want some magical, musical education Potter?'

He smiled. The idea of being taught about wizard's music was odd. Being introduced to it after all these years by Daphne Greengrass at this hour in the morning even more so. Yet, it oddly made sense.

'Sure,' he said. 'You show me yours,' he nodded at his Muggle records. 'And I'll show you mine.'

* * *

The pull ebbed away mercifully and the image of Daphne naked trickled out of his mind.

Thank fuck he wasn't horny anymore and his focus was only on her smile. 'You still okay?'

Daphne blushed lightly, Harry knew he was blushing more, and nodded. 'Yeah. It's definitely less and the extra couple of hours of just sitting helped. But I think it'll always be there.'

Forcing down the blush Harry stood. 'Right, so we know being this close helps … and we know being apart doesn't make us ill anymore just …'

'Like animals in heat,' Daphne finished with a sigh. 'Anything else and our hands will be tired. And why are you _still_ blushing?' She grumbled.

Yeah … he'd been starting to cramp in his hand and he'd never been more thankful for healing charms. He'd had to swap hands at least once and using his left had felt so bloody weird.

Unlike before, where they could be separate, ever since the bloody _Incident_ , it seemed they couldn't even leave the house without each other. If they did, they'd become immediately horny. Something they would've figured out days ago if they hadn't hidden in their rooms like children.

They weren't sure what exactly had happened, but it seemed like _The_ _Incident_ had amped everything up to eleven. And while it would probably have been smarter to ask for help from Hermione or Percy … they just hadn't.

'Alright, let's see how far apart from each other we can be now.' Harry said, starting to move towards the furthest edge of his sitting room. He stopped and turned, resting his legs against the radiator, the warmth of the morning sun heating his back as it poured through the window.

Daphne moved, taking up residence by the record player, her foot tapping and her head bobbing along to the beat of the music.

'How you feeling Daphne?' Harry said loudly over the music, eternally thankful he didn't have neighbours.

'Good so far,' Daphne said back. 'I don't want to mount you like the pony song yet.'

Harry blushed and laughed in shock. 'To the point there?'

The blonde stepped from foot to foot. 'No point not to be, we already know it's making you handle your wand more. And that it's making me put Aguamenti to shame,' she said back, unfazed. Her fingers fidgeting with her sleeves. 'Are you hard?'

His hands went instinctively to his crotch as he blushed again. 'Daphne!'

'Hey, I've already seen you hard,' Daphne snapped, a frown on her face. 'It was impossible to ignore with the bloody contract, alright? Stop being such a wuss about it.'

He chuckled as he felt the heat radiate from his face, his hands uncovering his groin and messing with his hair. 'No, not hard.'

This had to be one of the most uncomfortable mornings he'd ever had, it shouldn't have been this much fun.

'So you wouldn't mind me asking if you were wet?' Harry shouted back.

'Potter,' Daphne said slowly with a mild grumble. 'I haven't stopped being horny it's just less. Don't ask stupid questions.'

He blushed some more, heat radiated down his back.

'Hold on,' Daphne said. 'Let me put Abracadabra on.'

Abracadabra … a Wizarding band made up of half-bloods and Muggle-borns, with one hell of a sense of humour. They had to be the best thing that Daphne had brought down from her collection last night.

He was going to have see if he could get hold of their records. He was sure Daphne could take him to a magical record shop.

The thought of walking down Diagon Alley on his own after this … well Heaven forbid someone should see him with an erection.

'Potter?' Daphne said, turning the music down. 'You alright?'

Harry looked down and shook his head. 'No, yeah … sorry Daphne, I was just thinking.'

'Oh,' Daphne said, licking her lip. A slight blush on her face as she swallowed thickly. 'Not about?'

'No!' Harry said quickly. 'More … consequences and stuff. Let's just keep going.'

The blonde nodded, her loose ponytail bobbing behind her head as she fiddled with her bracelet. 'Wanna try other rooms now?'

He swallowed thickly and resisted the urge to glance down. This would be the real test of the limits if the last couple of nights were anything to go by. They'd only had to be in rooms across the hall to both be so uncontrollably horny that they'd masturbated until it'd stop feeling good.

Harry drew closer, scooping up their empty bowls and the cereal box, who knew a witch would love Coco Pops? Though he supposed, chocolate was chocolate.

'Yeah, I'll go to the kitchen see how that works out okay?' Harry asked as the blonde came nearer, her pale skin standing out against the darker colours of her sleep wear. 'It's closer to here than our rooms are.'

Daphne nodded, her fingers gripping the edges of her sleeves as she sat on the sofa. Looking as tense as he felt. A rush of sympathy went through him. He'd at least had some respite. It hadn't stopped for her at all, he couldn't blame her for occasionally snapping at him.

Hopefully, being around him for a couple of hours had helped her a bit.

They'd listened to quite a bit of music before they'd stopped for breakfast. He'd introduced her to some old school rock, Daphne's favourite being most assuredly Queen, but she'd also quite enjoyed The Who and Black Sabbath. He'd had to swallow a laugh when she'd been put out over Iron Man not being about Tony Stark. It'd been kind of cute.

In return she'd introduced him to Abracadabra, who actually kinda reminded him of seventies rock now he thought about it … The Wilting Banshees, who Daphne was _obsessed_ with, Toadstoolz, a band who'd come together through a shared loved of Herbology, and Knight Bus Survivors, a pure-blood couple who played ironically quite calm acoustic music.

He'd mentioned Celestina Warbeck, who he'd actually met once … not that he mentioned that part because he hated people who did that … and Daphne had seemed respectfully unimpressed.

She was someone Daphne's mother and auntie had liked apparently, and while she knew all of her songs they were only … okay.

He should've expected that. It was only because of Mrs Weasley that he knew who she was.

'So, kitchen is our first test yeah?' Harry said.

Daphne nodded, a nervous smile on her face as she relaxed into the sofa. 'Let's just get it over with Potter, we can always take a break in here after.'

And with that, Harry made his way into the kitchen and placed the bowls on the side of the sink, putting away the cereal and praying for any other reason not to focus on whether or not he was getting hard.

Please, let him at least be in another room, just for some freaking privacy. The shower he'd had yesterday had been the longest shower he'd had in ages. The fact that his brain had kept giving him the image of Daphne being in there with him … hadn't helped.

The last thing either he or Daphne would need to make this even more difficult was if they couldn't even go to the bathroom without the other being in the room.

Hell, he'd only ever been in the same bathroom as a woman when they were dating … it had never been for anything other than showers. The idea of having to go to the toilet with Daphne sat nearby with her eyes closed was beyond mortifying.

So, when he finally had nothing else to distract himself with, he was beyond relieved that he wasn't walking around with a tent just for being out of the room.

'Huh,' he said. He gave himself a slight shift, feeling remarkably silly, and smiled. Not even a little hard. That was a plus.

There was a faint pull towards the sitting room though, like his body _wanted_ to be there even if it wasn't insistent yet. Daphne's smile swam in his mind.

'Daphne?' Harry shouted out to the blonde, the music turning down the second he started calling. 'You okay in there?'

'Sort of,' Daphne called back. 'You?'

'Yup,' Harry replied. 'You … um…'

'No worse than before.' Followed by a slight tinkling laugh, pleasant in his ears.

'What's funny?' He asked as the pull grew just a little bit more. Okay, so there _was_ a time limit. Though he still wasn't horny for her so …

'We can shit in peace,' Daphne freaking _cheered_. 'That was something I was actively worrying about.'

The laugh that burst from Harry had a life of its own. He had to put a hand out on the counter as the image of Daphne doing a little happy dance on the sofa filled his mind. Because they'd be able to shit in peace.

'Yeah, that's a relief. Quick question though,' Harry said as Daphne stopped cheering. 'Are you feeling a pull towards the kitchen?'

There was a long pause and he could hear Daphne get up and walk through to the kitchen, a thoughtful look on her face as she stood in the doorway.

'Daphne?'

'The pull was towards you yes,' Daphne said. Harry felt it lessen as Daphne crossed the threshold into the kitchen. 'So we can't be in separate rooms for too long. But leaving the room doesn't immediately make us want to go at each other like bunnies. Want me to try going upstairs and see how that feels?'

'Yeah,' Harry said as he frowned, thinking. Had this been how the horny had started after her party? It didn't feel the same, that had been immediate and if they'd let it get over them that night … they'd probably have shagged the second they'd gotten somewhere even remotely private.

This was much tamer.

'So … the bathroom is the furthest bit away from the kitchen yeah?' Daphne asked, pointing up at the ceiling roughly where the bathroom was. 'Best to see just how bad it is by going furthest away.'

Harry agreed, resting back against the counter and fiddling idly with his wand. 'Let's try that, then we can move to the different rooms upstairs.'

'Sounds like a plan,' Daphne said with a certain nod. 'And if it is too much when I go upstairs, my room is right there and I can change.'

She disappeared from the kitchen, the pull towards her becoming stronger the further away she got until he could hear her walking upstairs. The need to have her near growing with each of her steps.

He stood in silence for a few moments, waiting for something to happen. For Daphne to shout down or tell him she'd found where the horniness would strike like a coiled snake.

'Harry?' Daphne's melodious voice came from upstairs. 'It's not worse, are you feeling anything?'

He hadn't realised how much he liked the sound of her voice now he thought about it. Such a simple thing to like about a person. It was like her laugh, there was something real about it and that was … nice.

'Harry?'

Her voice tugged at him, still not stirring anywhere but he started to fidget, pins and needles in his feet starting and urging him to move upstairs. It wasn't pressing but even his skin seemed to promise it would be nicer just to be near Daphne.

'Harry?'

'Yeah,' he shouted back. 'There's a pull like before, bit stronger. But I'm not hard. You okay?'

'Pins and needles in my feet, body is urging me back to you. But the horny is still the same. It's getting harder to resist the longer I stay up here though. Is that what it's like for you?'

'Exactly. Shouldn't we be crazy horny by now?'

Daphne made a non-committal noise and he found himself walking closer to be able to hear her. Until he was almost going up the steps. 'Daphne?'

'Yeah?' Daphne's head appeared over the bannister, long blonde hair falling down to surround her face. Damn, she was pretty.

'When did you stop calling me Potter?'

Daphne pursed her lips and rested her chin on the heel of her palm. 'I hadn't noticed … could be the contract? How many engaged couples call each other by their surnames? Anyway, best come up here Potter, I wanna check something.'

Letting the pull towards her guide him, Harry jogged up the stairs. The relief of being near her starting to wash away the desire.

'What did you want to check?'

'Bedrooms,' Daphne said simply. 'We're only across the landing from each other but it was so bad that I almost came into your room last night. And I couldn't get the thought out of my head. It's why I had to go downstairs in the first place. Make it harder to simply do it.'

'Yeah,' Harry shook his head as he eyed his bedroom door with trepidation. 'It was even worse knowing you were only across the hall.' He gestured to the room. 'Both at once or one at a time?'

Daphne looked at the room, shifting awkwardly in place. 'I think let's try being separate first?'

He nodded and opened his door. The smell of a man having clearly masturbated all day long hitting him in the face.

Harry made it halfway to his bed before he started to harden. It wasn't like his dick had sprung to life but he was definitely getting stiff.

'Daphne?' He called over his shoulder. 'You feeling this?'

'Uh huh,' Daphne said with a slight sigh.

He turned to look at her, her long hair swaying with her shaking her head. His eyes moved over her hair, drinking in the way her back slimmed as he looked down to her waist. His fingers twitching as he imagined running them down her back, making her giggle and shudder at his touch. His head tilted slightly as he felt his tongue dab at his lip, her shirt may be baggy but her bottoms clung to the curve of her arse.

The desire to step behind her, squeeze her arse as he kissed her neck and then …

He shook his head and tore his eyes away, his dick stiff and aching to be touched. 'Shit.'

'Yeah,' Daphne groaned and Harry had to resist the urge to slam the door shut and touch himself. 'Do you think it'd help if we were in the same bedroom?'

He was in her room before she'd fully turned around and Daphne jumped back from shock. He expected anger to follow but as Daphne's eyes met his there was stillness.

It was heavy and he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers, his fingers itched to touch her. To rip her clothing from her, to put her on her back and have her ankles over his shoulders. To hear her cry out his name …

'Harry,' her voice was low, deep blue eyes swimming with lust and Harry felt his feet inch forwards.

He could taste her breath he was so close. All he had to do was reach out and take her … it'd be that easy.

Would giving in be so bad? To give in to what they both clearly wanted and needed? To feel the softness of her lips, the warmth. Their sweet taste. To have them wrapped around him.

'We need to get out of the bedroom,' Daphne said, biting her lip as her eyes dipped to his chest, staying there as she spoke. 'Harry we have to. Before we can't.'

She was blushing deep, his own blush burning with its heat. 'Yeah, you're right. Get to the other side of the bed.'

But she didn't. She lifted up on her toes bringing her lips, her warm, soft lips closer. They were a hairsbreadth away but she couldn't reach. He was about to meet her the rest of the way when her hand rested on his shoulder, Daphne using him to steady herself.

The second her hand touched him she pulled away like she'd been burned.

It was like someone had thrown a glass of ice water in his face. Stinging with the sharpness of it. Daphne pulled back instinctively as he was left reeling, pins and needles rushing up his arms as his body ran hot and cold. Sweat pouring down his back as his head span.

'Shit,' Daphne hissed as she forced her way past him, her body shoving him to the side as she bolted from the room.

He had to force himself not to move, taking every bit of training and endurance techniques the Aurors had taught him to stay still. It was like the times he'd been put under the Imperius. Only instead of a soft whisper telling him what to do, it was a roaring order to chase after Daphne. With only the vaguest notion to ignore it.

He spared one last look at Daphne, her body heaving as her eyes locked onto his.

Fuck he wanted her so damn badly right now.

He threw himself out of her room and down to the bathroom as fast as he could. The urge to rush back and throw Daphne against a wall screaming in his mind the whole way.

'Harry,' she said through the door. 'We almost ...'

He nodded feverishly. 'Bedrooms were a mistake.'

'Yeah,' she said.

Harry splashed cold water on his face, the collar of his t-shirt sticking to his chest as he soaked himself. It didn't help.

'We can't let that happen again,' Daphne said, her voice muffled as if she was right up against the door.

 _Yeah, because if all of this came from_ one _kiss …_

'The touching helped.' He was still shaking, as he turned off the taps.

'Yeah,' her voice was breathy. 'It did.'

He managed his way back to the door, pulling it open to reveal the blonde.

Her hand whipped out and was against his chest instantly.

The uncontrollable horny was gone, ebbing away to a mild need instead of a burning desire.

'Damn,' she muttered with relief. 'At least we know this helps.'

Harry nodded, not trusting his mouth. Doing his best to keep his eyes from running up and down her.

Daphne shrugged and pulled down on her shirt a little, a nervous gesture that caused the fabric to cling slightly under her breasts.

Damn it.

'Focus Potter. As long as we're near each other we won't get horny,' Daphne said, her eyes coaxing a response.

'And it goes away when we touch,' he said. 'I'm okay.'

'I'm going to let go of you now,' Daphne said as she took her hand back.

He nodded, taking slow steadying breaths as mercifully nothing more drastic entered his mind. No taking Daphne against the wall or the thought of her breath cascading over his ear in quick pants and moans.

'Is Little Potter calming down?' Daphne asked, the tension easing as he laughed.

'A bit. Daphne, we need to talk about something, distract us from … what nearly happened.' His bedroom door was still open. He should have closed it like she had hers.

'Like what?' Daphne asked. 'Ground rules?'

'Yeah, first one. We don't go in each other's bedrooms.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'I don't know w-what that was. Bu-but it can't happen again.'

The blonde shuddered and held her arms. 'Okay sure.'

They were quiet for a long moment, their slow breathing the only sound.

'So I've been meaning to ask,' Daphne said suddenly, her fingers fidgeting. 'Any scary exes I should keep an eye out for?'

'No,' Harry laughed out. 'You?'

'Not really, other than the fuck buddy I just kinda had summer flings on holidays. Busy,' Daphne said biting her nails and staring anywhere but him. 'I more hang out with my friends than worry about finding a boyfriend. How about you?'

Harry shrugged, a shiver of cold running down his spine that helped calm him. Ignoring that she'd already asked him that once. 'A couple girlfriends since Hogwarts. Muggle girls mostly, not a big fan of the whole groupie thing that comes with some of the witches I dated. They didn't want me, they wanted to be The Chosen One's girlfriend.'

The blonde nodded sagely. 'Is that why you were so angry about our arrangement? Cus my family will benefit from being associated with you?'

'A bit, it comes with the territory though, it's part of why I like being an Auror. I had to prove I deserved to be there.' Harry's fingers wrapped around the rim of the tub and he wiggled his toes to avoid cramp. 'They didn't go easy on me, I had to _earn_ my place. It was great.'

'What about your love life?' Daphne asked, a guilty look across her face. 'D-did I fuck th-that up for you?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, my last girlfriend was a Muggle over a year ago. It was only for a few months anyway.'

'What happened?'

'Someone tracked her down at home and they threatened her,' Harry said quietly. 'I spent the next couple days camping out in her house. She was still freaked out. We never knew who it was and I didn't want it to happen again, so I had to Obliviate her. To keep her safe.'

'Did you love her?'

He stopped, putting his hands together and thought for a minute. 'No, but I think if we'd had more time I would have.'

'Sorry,' Daphne said, and he felt that she meant it.

He smiled. It was nice and warm to sit and talk with her.

'But hey, can't complain I've got a good job that I love. That's more than some people can say.'

Daphne nodded. 'And after a year of me you can only go up. There's nothing more attractive to gold diggers than a man with deep pockets and a broken heart.'

Harry frowned as Daphne sighed and seemed to visibly relax as the tension slipped away from them both.

Did she really think she was so repulsive? Hell, she might not think she was the sexiest woman on the planet but that didn't mean she wasn't beautiful.

It was part of what was so annoying about the way the contract worked. He didn't need to be forced to find her attractive. She _was_ attractive. Hell, Daphne Greengrass had possibly one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen. And that was before the contract had turned them into walking sex drives.

'Well I think I feel better now Potter,' she beamed at him and stood. 'Let's get out of your bathroom. I want to listen to some more Queen and then maybe w-we could t-take a walk around the v-village? I don't think I'll need to sleep any time soon.'

He let her go and it wasn't until she was at the steps that Harry shouted out to her. Because there was no way in hell that self-deprecation was going to stand when it just wasn't true.

'Daphne?'

The blonde turned back around as she smiled curiously. 'Yeah?'

'You do know you're beautiful right?' Harry blushed saying it. 'And I'm not just saying that because of the contract. I'm completely soft, look.' He gestured at his crotch to prove his point, his blush getting redder. 'And your taste in music is awesome, you're really funny and clearly clever and … I just … don't sell yourself short alright? You've got the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.'

Daphne pinked as she tried to covertly look at his crotch, as if questioning everything he'd said. Because it had to be from the contract and he _had_ to still be horny to say that to her.

But he wasn't and he walked closer to her, so she was only an arm's length away from him. 'I mean it Daphne. Seriously.'

There was a long pause and Daphne blushed again and looked away. But he could see the hint of a smile hid behind her long hair. 'Thank you Harry.'

'No problem,' Harry said stiffly. 'Well, you go listen to Queen and then we'll go to the village – no, wait! We can't, because of the contract.' He scowled to himself.

'I don't think it's that we can't …' Daphne said, a thoughtful frown on her face. 'More that we shouldn't.'

'Maybe,' he said. 'But do you really want to risk it?'

She hummed. 'Suppose.' Then she smiled radiantly. 'I know exactly where to go.'

'Where?'

She looked at the clock on the landing, still smiling. 'Go get ready, we'll leave in an hour.'

He frowned as Daphne went down the stairs and the sound of Queen blared through his house. Shaking his head, a smile that matched her own on his face, he summoned a towel and a change of clothes. He was still thinking about her smile when he noticed it.

'Fuck's sake,' he said at his rigid dick.


End file.
